Resplandor de Luna
by NayCherry
Summary: Dos hombres interesados en la misma mujer, uno de ellos sólo la quería para que le diera un hijo, el otro...el otro la deseaba tanto que no podía permitir que fuera de nadie más...aunque eso significara revelarse contra su rey.
1. Una vida diferente

**_Hola a todos! Este es el primer Fan fic que hago y es una adaptación de una historia mia que estoy publicando en fictionpress_**

 ** _Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoria, contiene escenas eróticas y lemon, sino te gusta no continues leyendo :)_**

 ** _Que lo disfruten ^^_**

 _/==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/==/_

 ** _Resplandor de Luna_**

 **Capítulo 1: Una vida diferente**

 _-Debes comportarte como una mujer decente, las señoritas no hacen rabietas; los hombres no lo ven atractivo- reclamó una madre a su pequeña hija de apenas 5 años._

 _-Si me comporto, ¿Cuándo sea grande un hombre criará un hijo conmigo?- interrogó la pequeña de cabello castaño mientras tallaba sus ojos para tratar de detener sus lágrimas._

 _-No Sakura, los hombres no crían a los hijos, eso sólo lo hacen las mujeres-_ y con esa frase la madre de la pequeña le dijo parte de la realidad de ser una mujer en este lugar…

 _/==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/==/_

El reloj despertador sonó por segunda vez esa mañana, sus manecillas indicaban las 6:30, el sol se filtraba por la ventana de aquella acogedora habitación mientras una chica permanecía aún envuelta entre las cobijas hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, ligeros quejidos salían de sus labios ante el persistente sonar del reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesilla de noche. Torpemente estiró su brazo para buscar aquel infernal objeto que interrumpía sus sueños, después de varios intentos al fin logró alcanzarlo para desconectarlo, talló sus ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz y se estiró un poco.

-¿por qué los avisos del rey tienen que ser tan temprano?- se dijo para sí la linda chica de 16 años, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo de su tocador, el reflejo inmediato de éste fue el de una joven de cabello castaño sujeto en una trenza que caía sobre su espalda, una mirada profunda de color esmeralda acompañaba los rasgos finos de su rostro mientras que un camisón cubría su curvilíneo y atractivo cuerpo.

Se quitó el camisón para ponerse un vestido corto de color azul marino con algunos vuelos en la falda, era un poco más corto que sus demás vestidos, pero no le dio mucha importancia al fin y al cabo aún no le "pertenecía a ningún hombre" y podía usar la ropa que quisiera. Peinó su cabello y dando un último vistazo de su apariencia salió de su habitación, bajó hasta la cocina donde su madre preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días madre- saludó alegre la chica a una señora de complexión delgada con cabello azul grisáceo corto hasta los hombros, una mirada un tanto fría caracterizaba su rostro acompañado de un par de arrugas y que respondía al nombre de Nadeshiko.

-Buenos días hija, toma tu desayuno, date prisa porque si no, no llegaremos a los avisos del rey-

-si madre- la joven se sentó en el comedor y miró con repulsión el plato que contenía una sustancia espesa Avena pensó, no le gustaba la avena ya que siempre tenía una consistencia viscosa. Comió un poco pero pronto le dio asco así que prefirió dárselo de comer al gato, un hermoso gato de tonos naranjas y miel con unos profundos ojos azules de nombre Kero. Sakura lavó sus trastes y terminó de alistarse, corriendo un poco para alcanzar a su madre que había salido minutos antes.

-¿por qué te apresuras tanto? Aún es temprano-

-se ve mal llegar a la hora exacta a un lugar, tenemos que llegar por lo menos 10 minutos antes, la impuntualidad no es una característica…-

-…agradable para un hombre…lo sé- la chica escuchó durante gran parte de su vida todos esos comentarios, prácticamente se los sabía de memoria, sin embargo no estaba segura de pensar lo mismo, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua en aquel lugar, ya que estaba terriblemente atraída por el alférez de la milicia; la mano derecha del rey…ella le decía amor aunque en aquel lugar ese sentimiento entre un hombre y una mujer no existía, la sociedad se basaba en tradiciones que consistían en que un hombre solo permanecía con una mujer para aparearse y procrear un hijo, después de eso era libre de buscar otra mujer más no era el caso de la mujeres, ellas solo podían aparearse con un solo hombre ya que ellos poseían la habilidad de conjurar un hechizo de "pertenencia" con el cual evitaban que la paternidad se pusiera en duda, este hechizo solo se rompía si el hombre así lo quería o moría…

-¿ninguno de los prospectos que te miran te atrae para que te comprometas?- preguntó abruptamente la madre, alejando los pensamientos de la mente de la chica.

-¿de qué hablas?- en realidad lo sabía perfectamente dentro de un año cumpliría la edad legal para aparearse por primera vez, ella era bastante atractiva y ya tenía varias ofertas de compromiso, el anchor de sus caderas contrastaba con un cintura más afinada perfecta para procrear decían los hombres, era muy bien visto que una mujer se comprometiera antes de los 17 años…hablaba bien de su familia, pero ella era lo último que quería hacer, odiaba la forma en que la miraban como un trozo de carne en medio de perros hambrientos.

-que tienes que comprometerte antes de los 17 años, lo sabes bien, no eres una de esas muchachas feas a las que ningún hombre quiere. Tienes muchos pretendientes y muchos de ellos de familias ricas, no volverías a sufrir de dinero-

-yo nunca he sufrido de dinero madre, mi padre no es rico pero nunca nos ha faltado nada, no sé porque siempre insistes en hacerlo quedar mal- ella estaba muy dolida y no lo quería admitir después de mí no pudo volver a quedar embarazada y como fue lo habitual él se buscó otra pareja, poco tiempo después él la liberó del conjuro para que alguien más se apareara con ella, pero nunca hizo el esfuerzo de buscar a alguien- además todos los hombres de dinero son viejos y feos, no quiero aparearme con ninguno de ellos-

-ay niña eso no debe importar mientras te mantenga con un buen estatus social-

La chica suspiró pesadamente para después no decir más nada, ella no entendía por qué todo se relacionaba con la sociedad, para ella la aprobación de la sociedad no importaba, quería estar con un solo hombre aunque por el momento fuera imposible siquiera pensar en que se fijaría en ella, todos los soldados y altos mandos del reinado solían ser emparejados por primera vez con una chica que provenía de una larga herencia genética que la hacía muy buena candidata para procrear cuantos hijos quisiera, así que las probabilidades de que si quiera la mirara eran nula.

Llegaron hasta la plaza principal donde se encontraba el castillo, ya muchas personas se hallaban en el lugar, pero aun así lograron colarse para quedar cerca del vocero. El rey se encontraba sentado en la entrada del palacio un viejo gordo, feo que solo se dedicaba a sonreír mientras soldados lo custodiaban y a un lado suyo se encontraba el Alférez conocido por el nombre de Akito, no se conocía su verdadero nombre ni su rostro ya que permanecía oculto tras una máscara. Siempre se le veía con su uniforme; un traje de color blanco, camisa blanca, un par de botas negras y una espada sostenida a la altura de su cadera, además de varias condecoraciones que permanecían prendidas al saco, su complexión era alta y un tanto fornida, su cabello; negro azulado, un poco alborotado y sujetado en una pequeña coleta en su nuca. Sakura miraba embelesada a aquel hombre que aparentaba tener alrededor de 22 años, su rostro se ruborizó un poco al imaginar que él pudiera dedicarle aunque fuera una mirada por lo que mejor desvió su rostro y se puso a jugar con su cabello.

Los avisos dieron inicio, nada de relevante para la chica hasta que el vocero anunció que el rey buscaría una mujer para aparearse y esta podía ser cualquiera que viviera dentro del reino, que estuviera en época de procrear y liberada de cualquier conjuro de pertenencia. Sakura suspiró aliviada por un instante no tenía la edad, hasta que el vocero completó lo dicho con lo siguiente todas las chicas de 16 años en adelante son candidatas y deberán presentarse de forma obligatoria a una evaluación a la chica se le heló la sangre, ella no estaba lista para eso, apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea de que pronto tendría 17 años. Suspiró y trato de calmarse después de todo ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que la escogieran de entre todas las mujeres? O si faltaba a la evaluación ¿tal vez nadie lo notaría?

-escuchaste hija, esta es la oportunidad perfecta…es la primera vez que el rey escogerá a alguien común del reino, tenemos que estar temprano el día de la evaluación- la mujer lucía tan llena de energía como si fuera ella misma la que asistiera.

-pero yo no quiero aparearme con el rey…-

-no diga tonterías señorita, todas la mujeres aspiran a una vida llena de comodidades, y que mejor opción que con el rey-

-pero yo quiero…- la joven bajó su mirada y un pequeño nudo en su garganta se formó.

-¡ya basta Sakura! Yo no te eduqué de esta forma tan insolente, irás a la evaluación te guste o no, ¿te quedó claro?-

-si madre- con esto los avisos dieron por finalizados, Sakura buscó con su mirada al alférez Akito y pudo verlo unos momentos mientras marcaba la retirada, se giró para dar marcha de regreso a casa, sin percatarse de nuevo que aquel hombre también la miraba atentamente cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

 _/==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/==/_

Madre e hija caminaron de regreso a casa sin mucho que decir, Nadeshiko hablaba sobre la gran oportunidad que significaba el anuncio del rey, la chica solo caminaba con la cabeza gacha y asintiendo una que otra vez, tenía mucho miedo, no quería aparearse con el rey, le causaba mucha repulsión.

Una vez en casa comenzaron a preparar la comida, sería una crema de zanahoria y como plato principal pollo horneado con arroz y verduras.

-Hija ve a comprar el pan para la comida, lo olvidamos debido a los anuncios de rey-

-Si madre- La chica tomó el monedero y salió en camino a la panadería.

Compró un par de baguetes, pero antes de regresar a casa se desvió hacía el cementerio, de vez en cuando visitaba aquel lugar sobre todo los días en que más atrapada se sentía. Caminó entre las tumbas hasta que encontró aquella que ya conocía muy bien, se acercó y la limpió un poco antes de sentarse a un lado.

-Hola Shaoran, he venido a visitarte de nuevo- Habló dirigiendo su vista a la lápida donde tenía escrito el nombre de "Shaoran Li".

La chica comenzó a sollozar mientras acariciaba la lápida –lo siento, de nuevo estoy llorando- Aquella lápida pertenecía a un joven soldado que años antes murió después de proteger al rey cuando salieron en un viaje. Ella lo conocía, era mayor, pero aun así les gustaba la compañía el uno del otro; platicaban y se divertían, todo a escondidas ya que al ser mayor que la chica, se consideraba prohibido verse a solas.

Ella sabía que el amor no existía en aquel lugar, que sólo las madres podían amar a sus hijos, pero también sabía que había sentido algo muy fuerte y especial por aquél chico, algo que se encendió dentro de su pecho sin tener oportunidad de saber que era.

-Sé que no debo contradecir las decisiones de la vida, pero sigo sin entender porque tuviste que morir, me prometiste que regresarías de aquel viaje y cuando tuviera la edad la edad necesaria, te comprometerías conmigo- La chica derramó un par de lágrimas más –si estuvieras conmigo, todo sería diferente- sonrió amargamente para sí –Te extraño mucho Shaoran- la joven se limpió las lágrimas y dio una última mirada a la lápida antes de levantarse –Lo siento…soy muy egoísta y siempre vengo a reclamarte lo mismo- diciendo esto se marchó de aquél lugar.

Emprendió camino de regreso a casa, caminó despacio y un poco cabizbaja por lo que no se dio cuenta al doblar en una esquina y chocó con un hombre mucho más alto que ella causando que perdiera el equilibrio. Afortunadamente el hombre reaccionó y la sostuvo del brazo impidiendo que cayera.

-Lo lamento mucho señor, venía distraída y no me fijé- dijo aún sin mirar a aquella persona.

-Descuida, también fue culpa mía- Contestó el hombre con una voz penetrante y gentil a la vez, la joven lo miro lentamente y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, el alférez Akito, ella abrió grandes sus ojos ante la impresión, su corazón brincó de alegría y su rostro se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que aún la sostenía del brazo. Akito la ayudó a incorporarse y soltó el agarre, Sakura le regaló una reverencia en agradecimiento, no lo podía ver directamente, estaba nerviosa de tenerlo cerca y como si quisiera torturarla un poco más, tomó su mano izquierda e hizo un ademán de besarla ya que su máscara le impedía hacerlo directamente, luego de eso dio marcha y continuó con su camino. La chica se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió para sí, ese día había tenido un momento de felicidad. La chica caminó de regreso a casa con un poco de su esperanza renovada.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _/==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/_ _==/==/==/==/==/==/_


	2. Conociéndote

**Hola a todos! Feliz Año viejo y casi año nuevo, pensaba actualizar hasta la siguiente semana pero estoy muy contenta por el numero de personas que han visto mi historia y Gracias a Yamilna y** **Ann por sus reviews, me hicieron el día ^^ Bueno como saben los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi autoria, este FanFic contiene escenas eróticas y lemon sino te gusta no continues leyendo, Que lo disfruten!**

=/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/=

 **Capítulo 2: Conociéndote.**

Hoy era el día de la evaluación, Sakura había hecho todo lo que podía para evitar la evaluación desafortunadamente su madre no le permitió faltar así la obligó a levantarse de la cama y pronto le escogió un vestido sin mangas, con cuello mao y una falda semicircular hasta las rodillas, de un hermoso color azul rey, acompañado de unos zapatos a juego, la chica sólo se cepilló el cabello y se hizo una trenza que acomodó sobre su hombro. Bajó las escaleras y desayunó un poco de fruta con un emparedado; eran las nueve de la mañana cuando ella y su madre salieron de casa, caminaron hasta la plaza de castillo, pudieron divisar diferentes carpas donde personal médico recibía a las candidatas, había ya muchas mujeres formadas, Nadeshiko bufó al ver la larga fila caminando hasta el final donde un señor les dio una ficha con el número de solicitud y una forma para llenar con información básica como Nombre, domicilio, edad, etc.

Comenzaron su espera, tenían el número 242 y apenas estaban atendiendo al 54, aún había muchas mujeres por delante, se turnaban para formarse ya que el sol estaba un poco fuerte ese día. Ya era la 1:15 de la tarde y se alegró de que la espera terminara, solo de eso…caminó hasta uno de los médicos y le entregó la forma y la ficha, el médico; un señor ya grande, le pidió que se sentara, ella así lo hizo y el interrogatorio comenzó.

-Bien señorita Kinomoto, veo que tiene 16 años, debo suponer que nunca le ha pertenecido a ningún hombre-

-Así es- contestó la chica un poco tímida.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo fue su primera regla?-

-¿Ehhhh?... Bueno…fue a los doce años-

-¿Tiene su regla cada mes?-

-Si…- Contestaba cada vez más apenada…a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho de esos temas.

-¿Cuántos hermanos maternos tiene?-

-Ninguno…-

-mmmm… ¿motivo?-

-Mi madre no pudo volver a quedar embarazada-

-Bien…ahora acompáñeme de este lado, la voy a pesar y medir- la chica se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la báscula que estaba a un lado del escritorio –Súbase de espalda por favor- la chica siguió las instrucciones –Peso…52.6 Kg, estatura…1.62 m, regrese a su asiento- una vez ambos sentados prosiguió el médico -¿Algún antecedente familiar de diabetes, hipertensión o alguna enfermedad crónico degenerativa?-

-No…-Respondió ella aunque no estaba segura de que significaba lo última-

-Por último le voy a pinchar uno de sus dedos para saber su tipo de sangre- El médico tomó el dedo medio de la mano izquierda de la chica y lo pincho para después analizarlo –Su tipo de sangre es O+- La chica solo asintió mientras ponía un algodón con alcohol en su dedo –Eso sería todo de mi parte, ahora pase al área de odontología para su valoración-

-Gracias- Sakura se levantó y caminó hasta la siguiente carpa, le entregó la ficha y la hoja con las anotaciones al odontólogo, él la revisó y encontró su boca con buena salud. Hizo las anotaciones correspondientes y de nuevo le entregó la hoja a ella, mandándola a la carpa de Inspección general.

Caminó hasta la siguiente carpa y esta vez la recibió una enfermera con una sonrisa en su rostro –Buen día, señorita…Kinomoto, en este lugar le voy a hacer una inspección general de su cuerpo, así que voy a necesitar que se quité toda la ropa-

-¿Me tengo que quitar…todo?-

-Si por favor, puede desvestirse detrás de ésta cortina y ponerse esta bata- La enfermera le entregó la bata y la acompañó al lugar donde debía hacerlo.

Sakura se desvistió muy a su pesar y se puso la bata, salió de nuevo con la enfermera, esta le pidió quitarse la bata y quedarse quieta para después mirar su cuerpo buscando imperfecciones que pudieran ser de desagrado para el rey.

-Su cuerpo está en excelente condición para procrear- habló la enfermera, mientras que Sakura sólo le sonreía falsamente –Ya puede vestirse- se fue a vestir y cuando volvió, la enfermera le entregó el formato con las anotaciones e indicándoles el destino final que era la fotografía para el expediente.

El fotógrafo la recibió eufóricamente diciendo que era una de las mujeres más hermosas a las que le tomaría foto, el chico la llevó hasta una silla de apariencia muy elegante, la sentó en ella y le indicó que cruzara las piernas de lado y pusiera manos sobre su regazo, le acomodó un poco el peinado y se alejó hacía la cámara que tenía sobre un tripie, enfocó un poco, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica no sonreía.

-Sonríe un poco querida- Sakura no quería sonreír, sin embargo en ese instante pudo ver a lo lejos a Akito, lo que le causó una inmediata sonrisa, al ver esto el fotógrafo solo llamó su atención un segundo para que su mirada se fijara en la cámara y presionar el botón –Saliste maravillosa- habló el fotógrafo al ver la foto impresa, ella se acercó y miró aquella foto, él tenía razón; el sentimiento que llevaba dentro se reflejaba en su faz –Bueno señorita Kinomoto, su expediente ya está completo, puede retirarse-

-Gracias por su tiempo- dijo ella para después retirarse e ir al encuentro de su madre. Ambas volvieron a casa, la madre con la ilusión de que fuera escogida y la hija rogando que eso no sucediera.

=/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/=

El día transcurrió más o menos de forma normal, Sakura se encontraba un poco estresada así que salió a dar un paseo, caminó hasta la plaza, pero al ver que aún había muchas mujeres formadas, mejor siguió caminando, la tarde estaba fresca y se arrepentía un poco por no haber traído un suéter, solo se había prevenido con una bufanda blanca que no era tan abrigadora. Siguió caminando por las calles del pueblo hasta que sin querer llegó a la fuente de la mujer sin brazos; aquél lugar le traía buenos recuerdos, era donde solía verse con Shaoran, ahí platicaban y ahí la había besado por primera vez, se sentó en el borde de la fuente y dejó que su mente se fuera hacía esos días, pequeñas sonrisas se escapaban de sus labios constantemente, el beso que le había dado Akito en la mano, era muy similar al que una vez le dio Shaoran…en la misma mano pensó, sonrió para si un momento luego sintió el aire frío en su piel desnuda causándole escalofríos, prefiriendo así volver a casa. Ahora estaba feliz y el nerviosismo de la evaluación se minimizó, caminaba contenta tarareando y dando algunos giros que ondeaban de forma suave la falda de su vestido, sin querer dio vuelta en una calle solitaria con varias casas abandonadas, se asustó un poco así que tomó marcha atrás, pero topó con un par de hombres más altos y robustos que ella, intentó sacarles la vuelta, sin embargo uno de ellos lo impidió.

-Hola pequeña mujer… ¿qué hace alguien como tú tan sola?- Preguntó uno de ellos, con un cigarro entre sus dedos y un overol lleno de grasa y aceite.

-Ammmm…yo solo doblé en la calle equivocada, pero ya voy de regreso así que…- intentó volver a rodearlos; no pudo, los hombres continuaron impidiéndoselo.

-Así que la pequeña conejita está extraviada, ¿Qué tal si te quedas a jugar un rato con nosotros?- Habló el otro tipo muy fornido con una cicatriz en su ojo mientras sujetaba un mechón del cabello de ella suavemente.

-No soy una conejita y no tengo porqué quedarme con ustedes- Contestó dando un golpe a la mano del tipo para que soltara su cabello.

Ambos hombres se molestaron por su actitud, ella estaba muy asustaba pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mostrarse firme y sin temor.

-Si fuera tú no me creería tanto- Vociferó uno de los hombres –Todas al final son unas zorras que buscan sexo-

-Cuando terminemos contigo ningún hombre querrá siquiera mirarte- Dijo el más grande, acto seguido, cargó a la chica cubriendo su boca y emprendieron huida hacía un lugar más privado.

Sakura pataleaba y daba golpes aun así nada funcionaba, sus ojos se humedecieron y el pánico se empezó a apoderar de ella. Los hombres se detuvieron al sentir que alguien los seguía, voltearon a sus espaldas y no vieron a nadie, así que continuaron hacia una casa abandonada donde estaba su escondite.

El hombre que cargaba a Sakura se adelantó, dándole la espalda al otro tipo, en un instante se escuchó un golpe, Sakura y aquel tipo se asombraron al ver al otro hombre en el suelo inconsciente y al lado de él se encontraba Akito, de pie con su rostro hacia el suelo.

-¡¿C-cómo te atreves?!¡Imbécil militar!-Gritó

Akito se giró hacia ellos muy tranquilamente, caminando con cuidado – ¡No te acerques! Si te acercas un poco más ella lo pagará- Sacó una navaja de su pantalón y la presionó contra el cuello de la chica, esta se asustó mucho, su rostro lo demostraba, sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro y miraba suplicante a Akito.

Akito se detuvo y miró la escena un momento, caminó hacia atrás alejándose -¡Eso es bastardo! Huye, vete de aquí- no escapó, en vez de eso se disolvió entre las sombras que proporcionaba el inmueble, el tipo se asustó y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, el silencio que se generó provocaba escalofríos y sin previo aviso el alférez apareció detrás de ambos y tomó el brazo que sostenía la navaja, torciéndolo en su espalda, el tipo gritó de dolor y soltó a la chica quien cayó al suelo, entre la confusión y los golpes, Sakura se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, corrió unos pocos metros antes de que alguien la sujetara del brazo -¡No! ¡Suéltame!- Forcejeaba sin mirar a la persona que le impedía irse.

-Tranquila…no voy a hacerte daño- ella se congeló inmediatamente al escuchar su voz, abrió sus ojos y lo miró, era Akito quien la sujetaba firme, pero sin lastimarla, la chica soltó en llanto mientras él se acercaba despacio hasta poder darle un abrazo reconfortante, ella tímidamente correspondió al abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

-G-gracias…- Repitió varias veces, hizo el abrazo más fuerte, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como la fuerza la abandonaba, lentamente hasta que todo se puso negro y perdió el conocimiento entre sus brazos.

Akito la levantó, contempló unos segundos su rostro y emprendió marcha lejos de ahí.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/=

Una casa muy acogedora fue el destino del militar, entró y pudo ver tenuemente los contornos de la sala y el comedor que eran iluminados solo por el brillo de la luna, acostó a Sakura en uno de los sofás para después quitarse la capa que cubría su uniforme ponérsela a ella, acarició su rostro, estaba tranquila y solo quedaban los remanentes de sus lágrimas.

Se incorporó y fue al comedor, movió sus manos y recitó algunos palabras un conjuro estaba invocando, cuando terminó un millar de pequeñas luces se juntaron, hasta formar una silueta, el destello desapareció dejando ver una figura femenina, era Sakura o al menos en apariencia, el hechizo servía para crear una copia de una persona que desaparecería en una pocas horas –Ve a la casa de la chica evita que su madre se preocupe por su ausencia, cuando sea media noche…desaparece- la figura femenina solo asintió para después desaparecer.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba un poco mareada, se incorporó un poco mirando a su alrededor, Akito se encontraba sentado en otro sofá, permanecía leyendo junto a una pequeña lámpara que le brindaba una luz tenue.

-¿Dónde…estamos?- Preguntó ella confundida por no reconocer el lugar.

-Digamos que es un lugar que frecuento- Contestó serenamente.

Ella miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver la luna en lo alto del cielo -¿Qué hora es?-

Él sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo se su saco -10:25-

-¡¿Cómo?! Tengo que volver a casa, mi madre me castigará y no podré volver a salir hasta que me comprometa- se levantó muy rápido causando un mareo que nubló su vista, volvió a sentarse inmediatamente llevando su mano a la frente.

-Tranquila…tu madre está bien, yo me he encargado-

-¿Cómo? Ella no se creería cualquier cosa…-

-Hice un conjuro y cree una copia de ti, está en tu casa haciéndose para por ti, no notará la diferencia-

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-

-Con mucho entrenamiento…si-

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a casa? Después de lo que pasó-

-Hubiera sido lo mismo ¿no crees?, tú madre igual te prohibiría volver a salir, además era la excusa perfecta para traerte aquí-

Sakura se asombró un poco por sus palabras -¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó ahora lleno de curiosidad.

-Bueno, tú me miras cada vez que tienes oportunidad, así que para estar en igualdad de condiciones yo también quiero mirarte en cada oportunidad aunque eso signifique robarte unas horas- Declaró mientras cruzaba una pierna y colocaba su brazo en el posa brazos del sofá.

Ella se sintió avergonzada al verse expuesta, terminó de incorporarse y sentarse adecuadamente en el sofá, empezó a jugar con su cabello –No sé qué decir…

-Puedes empezar por decirme tu nombre- En realidad él ya sabía muchas cosas de la chica, pero era una buena forma de iniciar la conversación.

-Me llamó Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto-

-Bien Sakura Kinomoto, mi nombre es Akito, aunque eso probablemente ya lo sabes- Ella solo asintió – ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-16 años-

-Eres muy joven, normalmente sería ilegal aparearse contigo, me miras todo el tiempo y aun así estabas en la evaluación de apareamiento que organizó el rey… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres tener un hijo del rey? ¿O es solo por los lujos? Si es eso igual yo puedo darte una vida bastante buena-

-Te equivocas- Respondió inmediatamente ella, su cuerpo se tensó y llevó sus manos hacia su regazo empuñándolas alrededor de la falda del vestido –Yo nunca quise ir, mi madre me obligó, intenté lo que pude para evitarlo, pero no sirvió de nada- agachó la cabeza mirando sus manos.

Akito confirmó sus sospechas, sabía que no la había juzgado mal, escucharla lo alivió y es que verla formada aquel día lo tenía intranquilo, jamás se había sentido así por otra mujer ni si quiera por su prometida. Imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre hacía que le hirviera la sangre, la quería para él desde el instante en que la vio por primera vez –Contéstame algo Sakura, si te pidiera que tuvieras un hijo mío ¿Aceptarías?-

La chica lo miró sorprendida, su cuerpo se tensó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, unos segundos pasaron antes de que asintiera despacio –Necesito un poco más, dilo de forma clara- Ella se sentía muy nerviosa su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

-Si…Yo aceptaría tener un hijo tuyo…si me lo pidieras…- Por fin soltó aquellas palabras, un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta, sentía que algo dentro de ella se encendía de nuevo, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos rehusándose a caer.

Akito se levantó y caminó hasta ella tomando su quijada para que lo mirara -¿Por qué quieres llorar?- Preguntó suavemente al momento en que se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-Es que estoy feliz de que notaras mi presencia, mi madre siempre me dijo que alguien como tú jamás me notaría…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin permiso, se sentía un poco abrumada, al final cedió dejando caer libremente las lágrimas.

-No notar tu presencia sería tonto, por donde quiera que pasas atraes miradas, eres aún mejor teniéndote enfrente llorando de forma tan linda…quiero que seas mía-

Movió su mano hasta el cuello de la chica sacando la bufanda de su cuello -¿Qué haces?- Cuestionó ella al ver que ahora sostenía la bufanda entre sus manos.

-Es una hermosa bufanda, muy ligera para el frío, pero perfecta para cubrir tu ojos…quiero besarte- Sakura se quedó inmóvil al escuchar eso mientras que su corazón se desbocaba –No puedo mostraste mi rostro…lo siento- Dicho esto, cubrió los ojos de Sakura con la tela amarrándola en un nudo.

Akito retiró la máscara dejando ver a un joven con una mirada un poco fría azul zafiro, un parche negro cubría su ojo izquierdo mientras una cicatriz se asomaba por los bordes, lo había perdido en una pelea años antes. Su tez clara hacía juego con su rostro afilado y todo enmarcado por unos mechones negros. Él sonrió levemente al verla esperando paciente, acarició su rostro pasando su dedo por encima de sus labios comprobando la carnosidad de los mismos, se acercó lentamente recargando su brazo en el asiento del sofá, dio un último vistazo a aquel rostro ruborizado, cerró su mirada y unió sus bocas con las ansias guardadas de mucho tiempo. El beso se intensificó rápidamente, sus lenguas jugaban y se saboreaban la una a la otra, Akito fue empujando a Sakura hasta recostarla completamente, colocándose sobre ella, el juego de besos siguió ahora acompañado de caricias suaves. Delicadas y hasta un poco tímidas, él logró separar las piernas de la chica acomodándose en medio causando que la falda del vestido resbalara dejando ver ese hermoso par de piernas que lo volvían loco, se incorporó un poco para poder acariciarlas.

El vestido se estaba volviendo estorboso así que lentamente fue abriéndose camino entre los botones del frente -¿Por qué…lo desabrochas?- Preguntó Sakura avergonzada ya que esa parte de su cuerpo que ningún hombre había visto estaba quedando expuesta, instintivamente trató de cubrirse con sus brazos

-¿Por qué te cubres?

-Solo imaginarme que me estás mirando me provoca mucha vergüenza-

-No hay nada por lo cual avergonzarse, es natural que quiera mirar tu cuerpo desnudo, eres hermosa-

-Pero yo no puedo ver el tuyo, eso no es muy justo-

-Lo sé y me disculpo…en su momento podrás hacerlo- Dicho esto deslizó el vestido por sus hombros dejando al descubierto un poco más sus pechos, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a esparcir besos lentamente, Sakura se estremecía ante el contacto de aquellas nuevas sensaciones. De pronto la chica sintió como la mano del joven invadía suavemente la extensión de uno de sus pechos, tal acto la sobresaltó causando que inconscientemente lo empujara alejándolo.

Al ver su reacción y al notar como empezaba a temblar un poco, se alejó de ella y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse -¿Estás asustada?-

-…un poco-

-Tranquila…yo no quiero hacerte daño, al contrario quiero que seas la mujer que pueda concebir a mi descendencia- La chica se sonrojó al escuchar eso, Akito acarició su rostro y volvió a besarlo lenta y posesivamente, la acercó hacía él hasta sentarla sobre su regazo a horcajadas, ella lo abrazó por el cuello acariciando su cabello, el comenzó a besar su cuello bajando por sus clavículas repartiendo besos por toda la zona, iría tan lento como fuera necesario. Ella se sentía más segura, estaba siendo más participativa, él bajó un poco más besando y lamiendo el contorno de sus pechos, todo parecía ir por buen camino hasta que un sonido los sacó de su encantamiento.

-Tú…teléfono…suena- articuló ella con dificultad.

-Déjalo…no le prestes atención- Sin embargo el teléfono continuaba con sus incesante sonar Akito dejó a Sakura en el sofá y con una molestia evidente levantó el auricular.

-¿Bueno?-

-Hasta que al fin respondes- Habló una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? No me hables así o regresaré estos documentos que con mucha dificultad conseguí-

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué diablos? Tú disculpándote, algo no anda bien ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Nada de tu incumbencia-

-Carajo…estás con ella ¿verdad?-

-…- el silencio se hizo presente unos segundos.

-¡Demonios Akito! Se supone que debes esperar hasta que el rey tome su decisión para que ella pueda estar en libertad de nuevo-

-Ya lo sé-

-¿Entonces que haces ahí? ¿Verificando la calidad del producto?-

-No la llames así-

-Está bien, recuerda que no tienes que reclamarla y tienes que venir pronto al palacio ella también está aquí-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que vino a visitarte la chica oficial, te está buscando por todas partes-

Akito suspiró pesado –Está bien, voy para allá- dicho esto volteó hacia el sofá donde la hermosa chica esperaba paciente con las manos sobre su regazo. Caminó hacia ella y le dio un último beso –Lo siento mi hermosa chica…tendremos que continuar en otra ocasión, el deber…llama-

-…Si- La chica pareció entristecerse un poco.

-Descuida…siempre termino lo que empiezo- Dicho esto empezó a abotonar de nueva cuenta el vestido no sin antes repartir por última vez besos en aquella zona tan delicada.

Akito arregló su atuendo y se colocó la máscara, desató la bufanda y las orbes esmeraldas se asomaron de nuevo mirándolo fijamente.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- Sakura asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha, una vez ahí Akito la ayudó a entrar por la ventana de sus habitación –Volveremos a vernos preciosa- Dio un brinco hacía la acera y se perdió entre las calles.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==/==


	3. Prometida

**Hola otra vez! Gracias a todos los que siguen y leen mi historia, gracias también a los que me dejan reviews, esta es una historia SxS no desesperen si aún no aparece Shaoran :)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto por Eister, Akito y algún otro que llegue a mencionar, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Capítulo 3: Prometida.

Akito caminaba por los pasillos del palacio dirigiéndose hasta los dormitorios de los militares, llegó hasta su habitación, una de las más amplias y lujosas del lugar; aunque nada comparado con los aposentos del rey.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras- Habló un hombre de cabellos rubios alborotados, tez clara y con unos penetrantes ojos grises, desde el interior de la habitación una vez que lo vio cruzar la puerta.

-Eister…- Akito lo miró de reojo, se encontraba sentado en un sofá individual con una carpeta abierta sobre sus piernas, caminó hasta él y tomó la carpeta –No deberías leer esto-

-"Gracias amigo por haberme conseguido tan importante información y por haberte arriesgado tanto" -Parodió sarcástico- Pero no, no hay reconocimiento alguno; además tú tampoco deberías leerlo, se supone que esta información solo le compete al rey- Contestó haciendo un poco de berrinche.

-¿Dónde está Meiling?-

-Ni me la recuerdes, ha estado buscándote como loca por todas partes, ya me tiene harto; la mandé al palacio a buscarte, pero tal vez no tarde mucho- Akito suspiró, esa chica podía ser muy fastidiosa y exasperante.

-Tenemos que hablar antes de que regrese-

-Sí lo sé, primero déjame decirte que esta carpeta ya estaba archivada dentro de la última ronda de selección, así que tal vez noten su ausencia, también a comparación de los datos recabados de otras chicas, este es uno de los informes más completos que vi, lo que me causó cierta sospecha y si lees la observación física, menciona que tiene unas marcas en la espalda muy singulares, hasta hicieron un pequeño bosquejo de ellas –Akito revisó la hoja y vio aquel peculiar diseño; tres pequeñas gotas convergiendo en su lado más afilado –Creo que esas marcas significan algo- Akito solo siguió revisando el contenido de aquella carpeta, sorprendiéndose un poco por la cantidad de detalles.

-¿Puedes investigar sobre esas marcas?-

-Claro, pero ¿crees que exista algo sobre eso?-

-No lo sé…- Se acercó hasta un estante lleno de libros y colocó la carpeta dentro de libro lo suficientemente grande para ocultarla mirando antes de cerrarla, la fotografía que ahí se encontraba, sonrió para sí al ver aquella hermosa expresión en el rostro de ella, cerró el libro y lo devolvió al estante.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y la figura de una mujer se hizo presente; muy hermosa, alta, con una silueta envidiable, un cabello azabache enmarcando su afinado rostro donde una mueca enojada estaba bastante marcada.

-¡Akito! ¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido?!- Gritó la chica mientras caminaba hasta él.

-Estaba ocupado haciendo mi trabajo, además te he dicho muchas veces que tienes que avisarme de tus visitas-

-¿Por qué debo avisarte? ¡Soy tu prometida! Y si tú no vas a visitarme yo tengo que venir y por si eso no es suficiente ya casi se cumple un año desde que estamos juntos y no me has dado ni un solo hijo, soy la vergüenza de mi familia, todas mis primas y hermanas ya están esperando o ya dieron a luz a su primogénito- Hablaba muy furiosa la chica sin percatarse de que un muy incómodo Eister se encontraba aún presente.

-Yo mejor los dejo solos para que se reconcilien- Habló su amigo para después perderse tras la puerta.

-Cálmate Meiling- Habló tratando de no fastidiarse.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Vengo de una familia de muy buen linaje y tú no has querido embarazarme ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Ya pronto- Mintió

-¿Y por qué no ahora?- Habló un poco más calmada, acercándose hasta él quitando despacio la máscara de su rostro, no se podía negar que su cuerpo estaba hecho para gustarle a los hombres, aun así Akito no se sentía tan atraído por ella sobre todo por esa personalidad tan horrible, la razón por la que no la quería como madre de sus hijos.

-Estoy muy cansado Meiling…dejémoslo para otra ocasión-

-Vamos, dormirás muy a gusto si me dejas consentirte un poco- Dicho esto se acercó a él para besarlo, Akito colocó sus manos en su cintura correspondiendo el beso –Entonces que dices ¿Me dejarás consentirte?-

-Mejor acompáñame a dormir, en verdad estoy muy cansado- La chica mostró su molestia con una mueca mientras que Akito ignorándola le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. Meiling no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo mismo "¿Por qué se comporta tan frío conmigo? Antes no era así, ahora su mirada luce triste y ausente ¿Por qué?" No podía preguntarle, el posiblemente evitara el tema.

=/=/==/=/==/=/==/=/==/=/==/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

8:39 am

Eister daba su ronda por uno de los pasillos del palacio, los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la calidez del sol, se detuvo en una de aquellas ventanas mirando hacia abajo, ahí se encontraba el jardín central del palacio lleno de flores, arbustos y algunos árboles de encino, una fuente con la escultura de una mujer danzando era el toque final.

Su atención fue robada por la presencia de una persona caminando por el pasillo, era una de las sirvientas del palacio, Eister sonrió cuando la vio; una joven de alrededor de 18 años, ojos cálidos…amatista, labios gruesos, su cabello largo y lacio de color negro caía sobre su espalda, su cuerpo afinado sin muchas curvas estaba cubierto por un encantador uniforme de sirvienta, eso pensaba él. Por alguna razón que desconocía, a él le encantaba esa chica, sin embargo no la marcaría…sería un desperdicio ya que no podía tener hijos como todas las sirvientas del lugar, aun así eso no evitaba que la visitara en las noches al menos tres veces a la semana.

-Hola Tomoyo- Saludó una vez que ella estuvo cerca.

-Buenos días oficial Eister- Contestó agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose por él.

-Siempre tan linda- Ella solo sonrió, le gustaba la atención que él le daba.

-A-ayer no…llegaste- Dijo de forma tímida.

-Lo siento mucho preciosa, tuve que ocuparme de algo…pero ¿Qué te parece si te lo compenso esta noche?- Le dijo suave al oído, para después darle un beso en la mejilla que tomó por sorpresa a la chica sonrojándola completamente -¿Entonces qué dices?-

-Sí…- Respondió.

-Vaya Eister no sabía que tenías tan pobres gustos en cuanto a chicas- Habló una mujer detrás de él.

Eister se incorporó despacio mirando molesto a la chica –Hola Meiling ¿Desde temprano fastidiando?-

-Yo solo digo la verdad- Contestó molesta –Y tú, deberías estar trabajando niña, no perdiendo el tiempo en los pasillos –Dirigiéndose hacia la chica más joven.

-Si señorita- Contestó Tomoyo para luego retirarse rápido de ahí.

-Podrías emparejarte con una buena chica de linaje, no entiendo por qué desperdicias tu tiempo con ella-

-Ese no es tu problema Meiling- Dio la vuelta y emprendió marcha.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Akito?-

-Es tu prometido, deberías saberlo-

-No te hagas el chistoso, es tu amigo-

-Entonces…veamos, el debería estar trabajando o huyendo de ti- Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona para luego irse.

-¡Maldito!- Gritó ella –Lo buscaré en el pueblo- Se dijo así misma.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

11:16 am

Sakura caminaba por el mercado con bolsas llenas de fruta y despensa, un hermoso vestido rojo sin mangas con una amplia falda corta adornaba su esbelta figura, se dirigía hacía su casa, estaba de muy buen humor, tarareando y sonriendo. Dio vuelta en una esquina y pudo ver a lo lejos a la persona que la hacía estar tan feliz, él no se había percatado de su presencia aún, caminó despacio admirándolo…sabía que debía guardar su distancia, trataba de mirarlo discretamente sin embargo se detuvo para poder observarlo "solo un poco más"

Un auto se detuvo junto a él, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y hermosa figura salió del asiento trasero. Se apresuró hasta Akito y le dio un abrazo muy efusivo. Sakura abrió sus ojos de sobremanera y se congeló al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer "Soy tu prometida, no me dejes en esa habitación sola y aburrida" se sintió mal…engañada y tonta, reaccionó cuando sintió que de sus ojos lagrimas trataban de huir. Giró rápidamente para irse, pero inmediatamente chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo, soltando un par de bolsas que contenían manzanas y duraznos que rodaron a causa de la caída.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo ella.

-Fíjate niña tonta- Le respondió la señora que no se detuvo en ningún momento.

Akito volteó hacia el alboroto encontrando a la chica en el suelo tratando de recoger todas las frutas. Supuso que acababa de ver a Sakura y sus reclamos. Caminó hasta ella y se agachó para ayudarla, ella no levantaba la vista seguía tratando de juntar todo lo más rápido posible.

-Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó mientras extendía la mano con las frutas recolectadas.

Sakura se heló al escucharlo –c-claro…- respondió sin mirarlo –solo ha sido una caída- tomó la fruta y luego lo miró al rostro con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que no podía ocultar la tristeza que sentía –Gracias por preguntar Alférez Akito…aunque no debería preocuparse por alguien como yo- al decir lo último su voz se quebró y una lágrima se atrevió a rodar por su mejilla -¡C-con permiso!- Se levantó rápido y se fue de ahí apurada dejando a Akito con la certera idea de lo sucedido con Meiling, se forzó a sí mismo para no seguirla ya que se levantarían sospechas.

-Esa chica sí que es rara, mira que dejarte así ¡Que falta de respeto! Además no puedo creer que aún haya mujeres que anden por ahí sin maquillaje alguno–Comenzó a atacar la pelinegra.

Akito solo se incorporó y miró como se alejaba la hermosa chica.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura llegó a su casa muy agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos, dejó todas las cosas que traía sobre la mesa de la cocina y subió corriendo a su habitación, afortunadamente su madre no estaba sino no la habría dejado en paz hasta que le dijera lo sucedido, cerró la puerta de su habitación e inmediatamente se acostó sobre la cama, escondió su rostro en la almohada y dejó salir todas las lágrimas que desesperadamente trató de detener. Su gato quien ya se encontraba sobre la cama se acercó a ella ronroneando como si tratara de reconfortarla un poco, al no obtener respuesta se acurrucó a un lado.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Era de esperarse que él ya tuviera una prometida ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Sería que solo se burlaba de mí? Su intención nunca fue comprometerse conmigo, solo buscaba divertirse, después de todo no me dio un anillo, ni vino a pedir mi mano…" Pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza causándole aún más pesar, que tonta se sentía por haberle creído, si solo hubiera sido sincero; ella tal vez habría aceptado ser la segunda…ser la segunda…no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa idea, sabía que era imposible pero quería ser solo ella. Pensar que fuera igual de amable con esa pelinegra le causaba…celos ¿Se pueden sentir celos en esta situación? No debería, después de todo los hombres pueden tener varias mujeres -Aún así no quiero…quiero que solo me mire a mí…-Sus lágrimas desbordaron con más intensidad y gemidos de angustia escapaban de sus labios.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Tres son multitud

**Hola a todos! Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Los personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría.**

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 **Capítulo 4: Tres son multitud.**

Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, aún se sentía triste, no podía aceptarlo pero tampoco era "nada malo" lo que Akito hacía. Sentada en la mesa en compañía de su madre, tenía media porción en su plato. No tenía mucho apetito…

-Hija otra vez no has terminado tu comida, no puedes seguir así; si adelgazas mucho perderás tu figura-

-Si…madre- Sonrió un poco –Madre… ¿Es malo querer que un hombre sea solo mío?-

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo tu pregunta-

-¿Es malo querer que un hombre se fije solo en mí? ¿Qué solo quiera estar conmigo?-

-Pero que cosas dices niña ¿Por qué un hombre se fijaría solo en una mujer? Si una mujer no puede darle lo que quiere puede buscar a varias que cumplan con todo-

-Y si ese hombre ya tuviera una mujer que pueda cumplir con todo ¿Por qué buscaría a otra mujer que le diera un hijo?-

-Entonces no le cumple con todo, de hecho ninguna mujer puede cumplir con todo, solo las mujeres de linaje pueden hacer eso, por eso los hombres que tienen acceso a una hacen contratos exclusivos donde solo las pueden marcar a ellas-

-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Si…si un hombre así busca a otra mujer solo es para diversión pasajera-

-Ya veo…- Fingió estar calmada, solo empuñó sus manos por debajo de la mesa para contener sus lágrimas –Ya terminé de cenar…voy a salir a caminar un poco-

-Pero si ni haz terminado tu plato-

-No tengo mucha hambre-

-Bueno, está bien…no regreses tarde-

=/=/=

Caminaba despacio entre las calles, unas mallas delineaban su figura cubiertas por un abrigo y un par de botas largas, el invierno se acercaba rápido. Una gruesa bufanda escondía su cuello, caminaba hacia aquella fuente tan conocida para ella.

Una vez ahí se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y miró el cielo dejando salir todas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Buenas noches hermosa mujer- La chica bajó la mirada encontrándose con la imponente figura de Akito de pie a unos cuantos metros -¿Por qué una hermosa dama está llorando?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió ella a la defensiva mientras limpiaba las lágrimas inútilmente ya que seguían saliendo.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo, podría apostar que lloras a causa mía; más específicamente por haberme visto con una chica pelinegra-

-Si ya lo sabes no deberías preguntarlo-

-Solo era confirmación- Sakura no dijo nada -¿Qué es lo que te causa más pesar? ¿Qué no te lo dije? ¿Que pareciera que me burlé de ti ya que los contratos con una chica de linaje son exclusivos?- Ella siguió callada –Como aún no quieres cooperar asumiré que ambas no te gustaron, realmente no hay mucho que decir; no me estoy burlando de ti, todo lo que te dije aquella noche es verdad, sin embargo también es cierto que los contratos con mujeres de linaje son exclusivos o eso parece, hay una cláusula que me permite tener la compañía de otra mujer- Sakura lo miró interrogante –No puedo comprometerme con otra mujer a menos que esté esperando o tenga un hijo mío y que se compruebe que es mío, no te lo dije porque delante del juez tú debes decir que no sabías que yo estaba comprometido, de esta forma la ley "me obliga" a responsabilizarme, por el contrario si se demuestra que tú eras consciente de todo me exonera a mí de cualquier responsabilidad-

Sakura ahora se sentía mucho más confundida, no sabía si creerle parecía ser sincero, pero aun así había otro factor que le pesaba más…tener que ser la segunda –No puedo… ¡No puedo estar contigo!- El llanto se hizo más fuerte y cubrió su rostro con las manos, Akito se sorprendió por su reacción, pensó que eso le sería suficiente.

-¿Por qué no podrías? Sé que pedirte que mientas ante un juez puede ser intimidante o en contra de tus principios, pero valdría la pena ¿no crees?-

-Te equivocas, no habló de eso…yo no puedo estar contigo porque no quiero ser…la segunda-

-¿La segunda? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-¡Yo no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que la tienes también a ella! ¡Es horrible pensar que también la besarás, también la abrazarás, también serás amables con ella! ¡No quiero!- Gritaba y lloraba –Le tengo celos ¿Puedes creerlo? Le tengo celos a una mujer que no conozco…-

-No tiene nada de malo tener varias mujeres, tu reclamo es ilógico- Esas palabras se clavaron muy dentro de ella –Además si no soy yo te comprometerás con otro hombre y para ninguno de ellos serás única, ellos posiblemente tendrán muchas mujeres aparte de ti, yo solo la tendría a ella y a ti-

-¡No quiero! Cualquier hombre está bien, con cualquiera podría soportarlo porque ellos no están en mi mente a cada momento, porque no me interesaría hacerlos sentir bien…porque…porque a ellos nunca los amaría ¡Sólo TE AMO A TI!- Gritando esto último se levantó y se fue corriendo sin poder ser detenida por él.

Akito se quedó inmóvil mirando como Sakura se alejaba ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Se preguntó, ¿Por qué hablaba de amor? De pronto una punzada de dolor se sintió en su cabeza y trajo imágenes un tanto borrosas donde la palabra amor resaltaba en cada una de ellas, parecían fragmentos de un libro, pero él no sabía cómo, no sabía de dónde venían, dulces risas femeninas se escuchaban en su cabeza mientras la silueta de una mujer se formaba en sus pensamientos. Sostuvo su cabeza con su mano, la imagen se fue aclarando y una chica de cabellos castaños con una dulce sonrisa y el rostro un poco sonrojado apareció…"Sakura" Más joven e inocente.

-¿Pero cómo…?-

=/=/=

Akito caminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación de Eister, su cabeza seguía doliendo, pero necesitaba aclarar un poco su mente y sólo él podía ayudar. Tocó la puerta y entró rápidamente sin ser visto.

Eister dormía pacíficamente en su cama, no parecía escuchar los llamados de Akito, este se acercó y justo antes de tomarlo por el hombro su amigo lo detuvo mirándolo un poco molesto.

-Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto-

-Tienes el sueño muy pesado, pero si alguien se te acerca mucho, tu sentido de alerta se activa, es bastante extraño-

-Es bastante útil diría yo- Contestó incorporándose un poco en la cama dando un gran bostezo.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Caminó hasta una silla y se sentó cruzando la pierna.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Todavía no he encontrado nada sobre las marcas-

-Realmente no lo sé…extrañas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, me duele mi cabeza solo quiero conversar un poco y relajarme…no puedo hacer eso en mi habitación-

-Si te comprendo…- contestó pensando en la pelinegra histérica que ahí se encontraba –Platícame de esa chica que tanto quieres…realmente no me has platicado nada de ella y yo aquí arriesgando el pellejo por ustedes-

-Pero si ya has leído el informe completo sobre ella-

-No seas desgraciado eso no me dice nada- Le contestó haciendo berrinche.

Akito se quitó la máscara y miró sonriente a Eister, él pocas veces se mostraba de esta forma –Ella es muy dulce y se preocupa por los demás, le gusta leer y tejer, sabe cocinar y tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás he visto, se sonroja muy fácilmente y le encanta mirarme desde lejos eso mismo ha provocado que ahora esté molesta conmigo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hace un par de días me vio con Meiling y hace un rato me dijo que no podía estar conmigo por tenerla a ella, cree que la engañé y que solo quería divertirme un rato…-

-Pero ¿No le explicaste la situación?-

-Traté pero me contestó que no podía soportar la idea de que hiciera las mismas cosas con ella y con Meiling…-

-Si supiera el infierno en el que te tiene esa mujer demente-

-Le expliqué sobre el plan que tenía, pero no quiso escuchar, huyó y no pude detenerla…me paralicé cuando mencionó que me ama-

-Amor…-

-El amor entre un hombre y una mujer no existe…no sé porque lo mencionó-

-Quien sabe…- Eister sabía quién era Sakura, su mejor amigo Shaoran, quería comprometerse con ella, él solía decir que estaba loco por pensar que podía enamorarse de una mujer, tiempo después de que muriera recogió sus pertenencias y entre ellas encontró un libro que se decía prohibido para cualquier persona, lo leyó varias veces hasta que pudo entender a lo que Shaoran se refería con amor…un libro lleno de poemas y relatos sobre el amor, desamor y la pasión, él mismo ya estaba sufriendo su propia frustrante historia de amor y estaba más que liado con eso –tal vez ella sabe algo que tú desconoces…-

-La deseo sólo para mí-

-Ella también, tal vez cuando se habla de amor ella quiere tener el mismo derecho que tienes tú, lo merece ¿no crees?- Eister lo miró fijamente y luego le sonrió, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta un estante de libros, sacó un pequeño libro escondido entre todos los demás y se lo entregó

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Este libro era de Shaoran, lo leí y me reí la primera vez, pero después cada palabra tuvo sentido-

-¿Poesía? Este libro está prohibido-

-Lo sé, pero decidí guardarlo…es de las pocas cosas que me quedan de él… léelo tal vez haya algo entre sus páginas que te sea de ayuda-

-Gracias…creo que hoy dormiré en mi casa-

-¿Meiling aún no desiste?-

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, yo no voy a quedarme aquí…-

-¿Irás a ver a esa chica?-

-Sí, no he ido a verla en dos días- dijo tomando su chaqueta –Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos…-Contestó mientras veía como cerraba la puerta, giró de nuevo hacia el libro mirando la portada –Shaoran…debiste haber sido un muy buen amigo…- Habló para sí mientras empezaba a leer las hermosas palabras plasmadas en cada una de las hojas.

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche Akito abandonó el libro a medias ya que con cada nueva página su cabeza dolía cada vez más, esas mismas palabras que se plasmaban ahí fueron las que momentos antes resurgían en sus recuerdos, no entendía cómo era posible. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación iría a dormir a su casa, quería disminuir todo riesgo de encontrarse con Meiling.

Llegó hasta la puerta abriéndola, sintió desconfianza cuando se percató que no tenía el seguro puesto. Entró sigilosamente mirando cada una de las habitaciones, todo estaba en penumbras, caminó despacio hasta las escaleras del segundo piso cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de su habitación, se acercó hasta su alcoba, la puerta entre abierta dejó ver la silueta de una persona buscando algo entre su cómoda, entró rápidamente tomando a la persona del brazo tirándola al suelo y colocándose sobre ella para inmovilizarla.

-¡¿Sakura?!- Dijo una vez que la luna iluminó su cuerpo, la chica estaba asustada y temblaba un poco -¿Cómo entraste?- Preguntó sorprendido, quitándose de encima y ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó un tanto acusador.

-Yo…encontré una llave en la pestaña de la puerta- Eister Pensó, sólo él dejaría una copia en un lugar tan obvio.

-Lo siento…yo…yo no sé qué pretendía-

-Dijiste que no podías estar conmigo-

-Yo estoy muy…confundida, no sé qué hacer- habló sentándose en la orilla de la cama que ahí se encontraba – creo que por eso vine, para tratar de resolver algo-

-¿Pudiste resolver algo?-

-No realmente…-Respondió agachando la cabeza.

-Entonces solo tienes dos opciones: Te puedes ir ahora y olvidaré que estuviste aquí o puedes quedarte sabiendo que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir- Esperaba que la chica se fuera, no entendía del todo su actitud, pero si le causaba tanto pesar saber de Meiling tal vez no debería verla más…

Sakura lo miró dudando, se levantó y bajó de nuevo su mirada mientras se acercaba a él un poco más –Me quedo…- Le respondió mientras tomaba su mano, éste contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, se sentía muy feliz, jaló a la chica hacia sí y la abrazó fuerte, ella correspondió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Akito rompió el abrazo al sentir punzadas de dolor de nuevo en su cabeza, buscó la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó asustada.

-Sí, lo estaré…- Hizo una pausa –de verdad quería hacerte mía en este momento, pero creo que no podré hacerlo- la chica se sonrojó con su comentario -¿Te gustaría recostarte conmigo un rato?- Sakura sólo asintió, subió a la cama y se acurrucó a un lado de él –Date la vuelta, de esta forma podré quitarme la máscara un rato, la chica se giró quedando de espaldas hacia él lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calidez, Akito se quitó la máscara mirando el contorno del cuerpo de la joven, llevó su mano hasta las piernas de la chica acariciándolas mientras ella se estremecía ante el contacto, él acariciaba sugestivamente su entrepierna.

-Pensé que no podrías…-

-No podré, pero tenerte tan cerca y tocar tu piel es relajante-

-Akito ¿De verdad me quieres…?- Preguntó con cierta inseguridad, deteniendo sus caricias.

-Así es- contestó sin titubeos –Tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, tu belleza todo eso me convence de quererte a ti…-

-Lo haré…tendré a tus hijos- Pronunció nerviosa, no aceptaba del todo aquello pero quería estar con él.

-¿Estás…segura?-

-Si…pero a cambio no quiero saber nada de…ella, no quiero verla y tampoco quiero que vivamos en la misma casa…-

-Está bien…sabes, si te hubiera conocido antes, jamás la habría aceptado-

-¿En serio?-

-Siempre serás la primera para mi Sakura…- El corazón de la chica se alegró un poco con aquello, él entrelazó su mano con la de ella envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido y sincero, miraba a la chica con la ternura de un hombre enamorado sin darse cuenta que su propia vista se tornaba ámbar por unos segundos…

=/=/=

El cielo nocturno se veía a través de las ventanas de aquella gran casona, Eister se dirigía a uno de los dormitorios de las sirvientas. Llegó hasta la puerta donde aquella hermosa doncella lo esperaba, entró sin llamar a la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura solo se veían los reflejos de los objetos. Al fondo junto a la ventana estaba la cama y sobre ella una chica miraba hacia afuera abrazada a sus piernas, Eister se acercó sentándose por un lado, la iba a besar cuando notó restos de lágrimas en su mejilla –Tomoyo… ¿Has estado llorando?- La chica solo lo miró regalándole una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Él la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta por la luz que entraba de la marca de un golpe en la otra mejilla, la chica al darse cuenta la cubrió con una mano haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- Habló serio e imponente.

-No importa, en unos días se quitará- Trataba de parecer tranquila aunque sus ojos denotaban sus ganas de volver a llorar.

Eister sabía que si la presionaba mucho, no le diría nada, respiró profundamente y la abrazó, ella correspondió el abrazo y volvió a derramar lágrimas escondida en su hombro, pasaron varios minutos antes de que empezara a tranquilizarse –Fue…el rey…- sollozó de nuevo, él trató de deshacer el abrazo para mirarla, pero ella no quiso soltarlo, se empezó a sentir intranquilo, toparse con el rey solo significaba una cosa…

-¿Por qué lo hizo?...Tú no sirves directamente al rey- Preguntó esperando que su suposición fuera incorrecta.

-Una de las chicas que lo atienden no llegó…y me tocó reemplazarla –Gimoteaba tratando de aguantar el llanto –Me golpeó cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tengo mi himen-

-Te apareaste con él…- Cerró los ojos y apretó a la joven.

-Si…- Ella rompió el abrazo y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –Me dijo que era una prostituta porque ya no soy virgen y que ningún hombre me tomaría en serio por no poder concebir; pero yo no me siento como una de esas mujeres yo acepté las condiciones contigo desde un principio, sé que lo de nosotros es pasajero y que comprometerte conmigo sería un desperdicio, estoy feliz de lo que tengo contigo ahora y eso no me convierte en una mujerzuela…Lo siento Eister, yo no pude rehusarme, no he tenido la intención de aparearme con nadie más aparte de ti- su llanto volvió a intensificarse.

-No te disculpes…también es mi culpa desde hace tiempo sabía lo que debía hacer- Dándole un tierno beso en los labios, al tiempo que trataba de limpiar todas sus lágrimas –Vamos a dormir un poco-

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres aparearte conmigo?- Preguntó un poco asustada.

-No es eso, quiero que estés un poco más tranquila-

-Pero…- Eister cubrió la boca de ella con uno de sus dedos para que no continuara hablando.

-Vamos a recostarnos un poco- Ambos se acomodaron sobre la cama, Eister la atrajo abrazándola y entrelazando sus piernas, era la primera vez que él se quedaba a dormir lo que desconcertaba a Tomoyo, pero haciéndola sentir muy bien, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, de esta forma su mente se fue perdiendo entre la calidez y los sueños que comenzaban a llenarla.

=/=/=

Un par de horas pasaron cuando Eister miró a la chica entre sus brazos, no había dormido en lo absoluto solo se había dispuesto a esperar, se incorporó un poco sobre su brazo mirando el rostro lleno de tranquilidad de Tomoyo, se acercó dando pequeños besos sobre sus labios y mejillas –Tomoyo…despierta- Acarició suavemente su rostro para después desabotonar de a poco su camisón, la chica arrugó sus ojos para después abrirlos lentamente sonriendo al encontrarse sus rostros -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento mejor…- Contestó acariciándole su rostro.

-¿Quieres aparearte conmigo?-

-Si…- El juego de besos comenzó lento, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, suaves caricias se repartían el uno al otro buscando sentir su piel desnuda, por lo que pronto ambos mostraban sus cuerpos.

-Me encantas…eres maravillosa- Decía mientras miraba el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, Eister se sentó en medio de las piernas de Tomoyo y empezó a acariciar sus pechos, masajeando sus rosados pezones.

-Eister…- Gemía y suspiraba la chica, él parecía conocer sus puntos débiles, el besó y lamió cada parte de su cuerpo dejando algunas marcas posesivas en él. Tomoyo se incorporó besándolo apasionadamente, ahora ella estaba sobre él repartiendo besos primero por su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando un poco bajando de a poco por su pecho y abdomen llegando hasta su miembro, lo apretó suavemente entre sus manos moviéndolas lentamente en un vaivén, pronto llevó su boca hasta la punta lamiendo un poco primero para luego introducirlo causando un gemido ahogado por parte de Eister.

-Tomoyo…lo haces muy bien…- Ella seguía sorbiendo y lamiendo con la intención de hacerlo venirse, pero la detuvo invitándola a levantarse, ambos se miraron mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su miembro deslizándose hasta tenerlo dentro –Hoy quiero llenar este pequeño lugar con mi semilla- Dijo señalando el vientre de la joven, causando que ésta se sonrojara.

El vaivén empezó lento pero marcado, Eister llevó su mano hasta el clítoris de la chica masajeándolo, provocando que la chica se estremeciera y gimiera constantemente –Detente Eister…vas a causar que termine muy pronto…-

-Esa es mi intención…- El vaivén se hizo mucho más rápido, Tomoyo sentía como su vientre se estaba tensando hasta que una ola de espasmos la invadió perdiendo su mente durante unos segundos, no se dio cuenta de cuando Eister la colocó boca abajo apoyando sobre sus rodillas hasta que volvió a penetrarla estremeciendo su cuerpo de nueva cuenta, él estaba llegando a su límite pero quería aguantar un poco más …quería que ella tuviera otro orgasmo, pronto sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba así que sin dejar de penetrarla la volteó quedando frente a frente, ella se abrazó a él con mucha desesperación mientras sentía como su cuerpo volvía a liberarse, causando que Eister también llegara al clímax derramándose completamente dentro de ella, al tiempo que susurraba un par de palabras incomprensibles para Tomoyo, se abrazó al cuerpo de la chica sin que esta notara que algunos símbolos se dibujaban en su vientre, se dieron un pequeño beso y él se levantó saliendo de su cuerpo, mirando de reojo las marcas en su vientre, ahora nadie podría aprovecharse de ella –Aun es de madrugada, podemos dormir algunas horas – Se acostó por un lado de la chica y colocó las cobijas sobre ambos.

-Es la primera vez que te quedas a dormir…me hace muy feliz- Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y lentamente comenzaba a dormirse –Descansa…Eister-

-Descansa…Tomoyo- Dijo abrazándola con su rostro un poco sonrojado, si cosas como esas la hacían feliz seguiría haciéndolas.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=


	5. Recuerdos (Parte I)

**Hola a todos! Pido una disculpa, esta vez me he tardado mucho en actualizar, haré un paréntesis en la historia para platicarles como se conocen Sakura y Shaoran.**

 **Los Personajes pertenecen a las magníficas de CLAMP, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos (Parte I).

Por fin el entrenamiento del día se daba por terminado, ser soldado era bastante pesado, aunque el buen sueldo y acceso a las mejores mujeres lo valían, con 19 años; alto, cuerpo atlético, tez un poco bronceada, cabello castaño, corto pero un poco alborotado, él era de los mejores soldados del palacio lo que lo hacía un buen candidato para subir de puesto, sin embargo todo aquél que aspirara a un puesto mejor, debía superar diversas pruebas y realizar entrenamientos muy agobiantes.

El día aún no terminaba así que decidió ir a la biblioteca, le gustaba leer pero esa no era la razón principal por la que iba…quería verla a ella. Una joven de al parecer 13 años, se encontraba constantemente en aquel lugar, la mujer más llamativa que jamás en su vida hubiera visto…piel clara, cabello castaño largo y ondulado, una mirada profunda e inocente de color esmeralda además de un cuerpo bien delineado que siempre incitaba su lado más pervertido, se sentía mal al pensar eso, era ilegal aparearse con ella y por lo tanto verla como mujer, pero no podía evitarlo, desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante él quedó prendado de ella por completo.

El joven llegó hasta el enorme edificio y se adentró en las instalaciones, caminó por las mesas de lectura y en efecto la encontró en una de ellas ubicada en el fondo de la habitación, su característica mirada fría de color ámbar parecía volverse cálida al mirarla. Se encaminó a uno de los estantes circundantes a la chica y tomó un libro al azar para después sentarse en una mesa cercana donde podía observarla sin que lo notara. La vio nerviosa y se preguntó por qué, tenía su libro sobre la mesa pero parecía que leía algo en su regazo, pensó un poco y llegó a la deducción de que estaba leyendo un libro a escondidas; la mayoría de los libros estaban prohibidos para las mujeres, sólo tenían acceso a los relacionados con el hogar, el joven se asustó un poco al intuir que pudiera ser un libro prohibido, miró alrededor de la sala y en ese punto las pocas personas que estaban presentes se habían marchado. Se levantó discretamente y caminó cerca de la chica para observar mejor y en efecto leía un libro oculto entre sus piernas. Se acercó un poco más pero la chica al notar su presencia ocultó torpemente el libro e hizo de cuenta que leía el que estaba sobre la mesa.

El chico temiendo por ella se acercó serio y se sentó a un lado, la joven se sobresaltó ante su presencia pero trató de ignorarlo.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó él en forma seria.

-Es…un libro sobre cocina…-respondió ella con su rostro fijo en la lectura.

-No me refiero a ese libro, estoy hablando del que está escondido en medio de tus piernas- habló un poco tajante.

-No…no sé de qué hablas- su tono de voz se volvió tembloroso, no sabía mentir.

-Yo diría que sí, porque si no, no estarías tan nerviosa…será mejor que me entregues el libro, podemos hacer las cosas por las buenas o por las malas-

La joven se asustó por las palabras del chico así que sacó despacio el pequeño y delgado libro y se lo entregó, el joven lo tomó y leyó la portada –recopilación de poesías…- sus ojos se abrieron un poco, ese libro estaba prohibido hasta para él. Hablaba sobre viejas costumbres donde el hombre profesaba amor eterno a una mujer, el chico la miró molesto, el castigo por leer eso eran 50 azotes en la espalda– ¿sabes cuál es el castigo por leer este libro?- ella asintió levemente bajando su cabeza en señal de vergüenza –y aun así ¿lo estás leyendo? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Estaba oculto…detrás de los viejos libros de matemáticas…- Contestó ella con su cabeza aún más gacha.

-¿Qué hacías en la sección de matemáticas?-

-Buscaba un libro de algebra…-

-¿Para qué lo querías?-

-Curiosidad…me gustan las matemáticas-

-Sabes que mi obligación es informarle al bibliotecario sobre esto, ¿verdad?- El joven estaba un tanto molesto pero fascinado por la curiosidad de la chica era muy atrevida sabiendo las consecuencias.

-Lo sé…- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas, se notaba su miedo.

-Sin embargo hay otra posibilidad…-La joven levantó su rostro y miró de forma esperanzada al chico.

-Yo no diré nada a cambio de que hagas lo que pido- La joven lo miró curiosa de saber a qué se refería –Tendrás que cumplir pequeñas tareas, cosas sencillas por ejemplo quiero que me prepares panecillos de arándano para la merienda de mañana- Ella lo miró extrañado pero luego sonrió lo cual ruborizó un poco al joven -¿Estás de acuerdo, entonces?-

-Si-

-Bien, a partir de mañana harás diferentes tareas para mí hasta que considere que has pagado tu falta-

-Cumpliré con todo sin falta-

-Bien, entonces te veo mañana en la pila donde está la escultura de la mujer sin brazos a las 6:30 de la tarde-

-Está bien-

-Bueno ve a tu casa que está comenzando a oscurecer…- la joven se levantó de su asiento, se despidió del chico y se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El joven se quedó contemplándola hasta que desapareció de su vista, miró el libro entre sus manos y lo guardó discretamente en su pantalón, para después retirarse de aquel lugar.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Al día siguiente.

Era casi la hora pactada, el joven se encontraba esperando cerca de fuente de la mujer sin brazos, por aquel lugar no solía transitar mucha gente, no después del incendio que había destruido varias casas, dejando algunas ruinas. El día anterior el chico pasó varias horas leyendo el pequeño libro, había cosas tan raras pensaba él, regalar flores, "abrazos", besos en las manos, palabras dulces, caricias…"cosas para enamorar" todo sonaba descabellado, pero al mismo tiempo quería intentarlo ella era la chica ideal para ello.

A la hora exacta, la joven apareció con una pequeña cesta en su mano y dentro los tan anhelados panecillos.

-Hola- Dijo la joven un poco agitada, al parecer corrió un poco.

-Hola señorita- Contestó él con su rostro mostrando una leve sonrisa, la joven al notar esto se sonrojó un poco sin saber por qué, desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar mientras extendía la mano donde cargaba los panecillos.

-Aquí estás lo que pediste…- El joven miró con un poco de diversión la escena –No soy muy buena cocinando, pero me esforcé haciéndolos…esperó que te gusten…-

-Te aseguro que así será-Respondió mientras tomaba la cesta y veía dentro de ella. Sacó uno de los panecillos y lo mordió…cómo esperaba, estaba delicioso –Es delicioso…- Ella se mostró asombrada ante sus palabras y una dulce sonrisa se avistó en sus labios.

-Me alegra mucho que te gustaran- Ambos se sentaron al borde de la fuente y el silencio se hizo presente.

Después de unos momentos en silencio él habló – ¿Qué clase de libros has leído…?- Preguntó curioso.

-De todos…básicamente, química, biología, magia, física, matemáticas…- El joven se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta –Y también he leído los libros autorizados para mujeres-

-Es bastante…debiste arriesgarte muchas veces para leer tanto…-

-Sí, pero siempre pensé que lo valía…- Habló sonriendo un poco.

-Eres diferente a las demás mujeres que he conocido…- Ella agachó la mirada…sabía perfectamente que era diferente –Lo siento, no quise ofenderte…eres diferente pero no de forma mala…al menos no para mí- Ella se sonrojó ante su cometario, era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía.

-Ya me comí dos panecitos ¿puedo llevarme los demás para comer después?-

-Claro que sí, son todos tuyos-

-Bien, me tengo que retirar así que te asignaré tu siguiente tarea-

-¡Si!-

-Mañana quiero que vayas a la biblioteca y saques prestado un libro autorizado para mujeres, el que tú quieras. Luego de eso te espero de nuevo aquí a la misma hora-

-Está bien- respondió ella muy animada –Hasta mañana- Dijo ella mientras se disponía a retirarse, sin embargo el joven la detuvo suavemente tomando su mano y justo como leyó en la poesía posó sus labios sobre su mano un instante, dejando en la chica la dulce sensación de un beso. Se miraron aún con sus manos sujetadas y en ese momento algo se encendió dentro de ambos, un sentimiento que sellaría sus destinos.

La chica se ruborizó completamente, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que saldría de su pecho…rompió el agarre entre ambos y se fue rápido de aquel lugar dejando atrás a un joven igual de confundido por lo que sentía y con las enormes ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Era tarde, había pasado ya media hora de la hora indicada y él aun no aparecía, tal vez después de todo si se había asustado por ser diferente…se levantó despacio del borde de la fuente y pensó en dar marcha de vuelta a casa cuando a lo lejos divisó una figura conocida corriendo hacia ella, su corazón latió a toda prisa al reconocerlo y su rostro se sonrojó, apretó el libro que cargaba contra su pecho y esperó a que llegara.

-Hola…disculpa mi demora…- Habló él con el aliento cortado.

-Hola…yo…pensé que ya no vendrías…- Respondió ella notalmente nerviosa y sonrojada –Imaginé que te habrías asustado porque…soy diferente-

-Claro que no, me gusta estar contigo…-Soltó sin saber realmente el alcance de sus palabras, sin saber que cada cosa quedaba grabada en lo más profundo de ella.

-Yo…-quedó en blanco un segundo para después recordar lo del libro –Yo no sabía que libro traer así que cogí este…es sobre tejido- Habló rápidamente.

-Está bien, sentémonos un poco ¿sí? Corrí todo el trayecto hasta aquí-

-Claro-

-Disculpa de nuevo mi demora…el entrenamiento duró más de lo previsto-

-¿Eres…soldado?-

-Así es, de nivel intermedio-

-Vaya…es la primera vez que conozco uno, usualmente ustedes no salen del palacio ¿verdad?-

-Sí, los entrenamiento son largos y pesados, los soldados de nivel bajo usualmente solo comen y duermen porque no tienen fuerza ni tiempo de otras cosas, pero yo ya superé esa parte, además pronto será el examen para pasar al nivel alto y tengo seguridad de que lo voy a aprobar-

-Qué bueno…te animaré cuando llegue ese día- El chico sonrió y se sintió muy feliz.

-Por cierto, sé que es un poco tarde pero no te he preguntado tu nombre…-dijo él un poco apenado revolviendo con su mano el cabello-

-Yo…me llamo Sakura…-

-Vaya…que hermoso nombre…- Ella sonrió ante su comentario.

-Y ¿el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Shaoran…-

-Que dulce se escucha…-

-¿Dulce? ¿Por qué?-

-Es como si pudiera inventar un postre…suave, fresco que se derrite cuando toca tu paladar…de nombre le pondría Shaoran-

-ja, ja, ja nunca lo habría imaginado…-

-Lo siento, es algo tonto- Habló avergonzada

-Claro que no, tal vez algún día puedas "probarlo"-Afirmó tomando su mano y besándola delicadamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente. Sakura se separó rápido y con un notorio rubor, él decía cosas que aún no comprendía del todo pero que la hacían ruborizar. Shaoran solo se limitó a reír divertido.

-Y dime ¿para qué querías que trajera el libro?- Habló tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es para que intercambiemos libros, yo leeré el libro que trajiste y tú leerás el libro que yo traje-

-Pero ¿no te vas a aburrir con el libro que traje?-

-Claro que no, así aprendo un poco más de todo-

-Está bien-

-Bueno, el libro que yo traje es de astronomía…creo que te gustará-

¡¿En serio?! Nunca he podido leer uno porque están demasiado cerca del bibliotecario-

-Lo imaginé cuando los vi…-

-Pero…-hizo una pausa –Te vas a meter en problemas por dejarme leerlo…te pueden expulsar de la milicia-

-Lo sé, pero como tú dijiste "pensé que lo valía" así que desde hoy estamos juntos en esto…- Sakura sonrió ampliamente, se sentía tan a gusto a su lado.

Los chicos intercambiaron los libros y comenzaron a leerlos, Sakura se emocionaba mucho con cada cosa y lo comparaba con el cielo nocturno que comenzaba a avistarse, Shaoran por su parte leía con detenimiento cada página, veía las prendas tejidas y las instrucciones de su elaboración. Pronto el sol terminó de ocultarse, quedando los jóvenes solamente iluminados por una lámpara que se encontraba cerca.

-Creo que es hora de irme- Habló Sakura al ver el paisaje nocturno.

-Está bien, te acompaño a tu casa…-

-No es necesario, gracias-

-Pero ya anocheció, podría pasarte algo-

-Claro que no, aún hay bastante gente en las calles-

-Entonces por lo menos déjame acompañarte a la avenida principal-

-Está bien-

Emprendieron rumbo hacia la avenida, caminaron de forma tranquila y platicando amenamente, el pudor desaparecía de a poco. Cortaron camino por una callejuela poco iluminada, viendo prácticamente solo el otro extremo. Casi para terminar de cruzar Shaoran detuvo el andar de la chica tomándola suavemente de la mano justo en un punto donde sus figuras se perdían un poco entre la oscuridad y el brillo de las lámparas, ella se sintió nerviosa ante el contacto imaginó que él besaría de nuevo su mano para despedirse, pero se equivocó, el chico la jaló un poco hacia él mientras acercaba despacio su rostro al de ella, un tierno beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios quedó impregnado de forma inmediata, Sakura abrió sus ojos ante el gesto y su corazón se detuvo un instante por la impresión, nadie se había acercado tanto en su vida, ningún hombre…

Su instinto inmediato fue alejarse unos pasos de él con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba confusión, miedo, alegría, nerviosismo y algo que descubriría después como "ganas de repetirlo" llevó su mano al lugar que había sido tocado tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, lo miró directamente con esos ojos esmeraldas que expresaban todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Al ver su reacción él temió un poco…tal vez se había sobrepasado.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura…no debí hacerlo, te invadí sin tu permiso-

-Yo también lo siento…me tomó por sorpresa lo que hiciste- Habló con una expresión más relajada y las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de color carmesí.

-No es tu culpa…- Antes de decir algo, Sakura se acercó rápidamente hasta él quedando frente a frente, recargó sus brazos levemente en su pecho y luego se paró de puntillas para alcanzar su mejilla y depositar en ella un beso muy suave. Se alejó tan rápido como se acercó, su rostro ahora sonreía, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se despidió de él y caminó en dirección a su casa perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Shaoran quedó inmóvil durante cierto tiempo, pensó que lo había echado a perder, pero había obtenido más de lo que quería.

=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Shaoran y Sakura siguieron viéndose en el mismo lugar y casi siempre a la misma hora, continuaron leyendo el par de libros mientras reían y platicaban sobre sus días.

-Por lo que me explicas, tu madre es muy controladora…- Habló el muchacho después de escuchar los relatos de la convivencia con su madre.

-Sí, cada vez se me complica un poco más el venir a verte- respondió ella con cierto deje de tristeza en su rostro.

-Lo siento, podemos dejar de vernos unos días para que las cosas se calmen, no quiero meterte en aprietos-

-Ni yo a ti, si mi madre me encontrara contigo estarías en problemas por platicar con una mujer que aún no tiene 17 años a solas-

-Bien vales la pena…- Contestó de forma firme, no se arrepentía de ninguna decisión en torno a ellos dos – ¿Te puedo confesar algo?-

-Si…-

-Jamás tuve la intención de delatarte ante el bibliotecario, estaba preocupado por lo que hacías y que te fueran a castigar por eso, además de tener un pretexto para acercarme a ti, siempre me llamó la atención la expresión con la que leías los libros llena de tranquilidad y con una ligera sonrisa en tu rostro, como si nada más importara, estabas tan sumida en ese mundo que cualquier acercamiento hubiera terminado en un rechazo-

-Puede ser, los hombres siempre me incomodan con lo que dicen…se fijan mucho en mi cuerpo y no me gusta, me hace sentir como un objeto…-

-Es que eres demasiado hermosa…-Dijo sin pensar, la joven lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro se sonrojó –Lo siento, bueno…yo no…quiero incomodarte…es que…-Habló un poco nervioso, ella solo sonrió y desvió la mirada.

-No me incomoda cuando tú lo dices…- Dijo despacio y un poco avergonzada.

-Yo debo parecer un pervertido…- Habló dejando salir un fuerte suspiro mientras posaba su vista en el horizonte donde el sol se estaba ocultando.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, posiblemente lo eres, pero nunca me harías nada, ¡creo que eres muy cobarde para eso!- Vociferó fuerte y claro la chica.

-¿Cómo se supone que tome eso? ¿De verdad estás tan segura de eso?- Se acercó un poco hacia ella tratando de intimidarla.

-C-claro que si…nunca me harías nada malo- Contestó un poco nerviosa, pero sin retroceder ante su provocativa.

-Bueno…en eso tienes razón, no sería nada malo, sólo un poco ilegal- El joven acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella, acercó su mano y acarició despacio el labio inferior de la chica con su dedo pulgar –Tú…realmente no sabes todo lo que cruza por mi cabeza para hacerte…- Diciendo esto unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso muy suave que estremeció a ambos, Sakura no entendía la magnitud de aquello, ese era evidentemente su primer beso y le estaba robando la inocencia de a poco, ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos hasta ese momento, sin embargo ella comenzó a ceder y lentamente apagó su mirada quedando vulnerable ante él.

Shaoran pasó una de sus manos por la nuca de ella entrelazando sus dedos entre su cabello de esta forma la empujó más hacia él profundizando un poco más el beso, sus lenguas se tocaban por instantes, Sakura se sentía insegura y al mismo tiempo curiosa por la nueva experiencia intentaba separarse cuando el miedo la vencía un poco, pero él no se lo permitía acercándola aún más. En algún momento el joven la rodeo en un intenso abrazo impidiendo de esta forma que tratara de huir, él ya no la dejaría…ese beso era el sello de un pacto y cuando llegara el momento la reclamaría suya.

La falta de aire marcó el final de aquel beso, Sakura abrió despacio los ojos, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y sus labios un poco hinchados, se sentía un poco avergonzada de lo sucedido, su primera vez tan cerca de un hombre, su primer beso, su primer abrazo…él se estaba haciendo dueño de todas ellas.

-Luces muy antojable…-Habló Shaoran con la voz un poco ronca, llena de perversión.

-¿Eso es algo bueno?- al parecer la inocencia robada se estaba recuperando, pensó él.

-Lo es para mí…- Diciendo esto, retomó el beso sin consultar a la chica.

Después de muchos besos y caricias improvisadas, un poco torpes, se sentaron en el borde de la fuente, ya era un poco tarde y Sakura debía volver a casa pronto o sino su madre saldría a buscarla…

-Yo…debo volver a casa- Habló ella de forma muy tímida.

-Está bien, te acompaño a la avenida…- Contestó de forma muy normal, lo cual desconcertó un poco a la chica.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó ella de forma temerosa de haber hecho algo mal.

-Solo pensaba en lo que dijimos en la tarde sobre dejar de vernos unos días para calamar las cosas con tu mamá…no quiero hacerlo, pero no te voy a causar más problemas…así que ¿está bien dos semanas?-

-Creo que si…- respondió ella un poco triste, tampoco quería dejar de verlo pero no podía hacer mucho…todo lo que hacían era ilegal, ambos podrían sufrir castigos muy crueles.

El camino de regreso fue un poco silencioso, ella se sentía un poco avergonzada y tímida, mientras que el sufría un ataque por parte de su conciencia y el hecho de haber besado a una chica de apenas 13 años, no se arrepentía pero sabía que no podía ir más allá de eso al menos hasta que ella cumpliera 17 años.

Una vez en la avenida se despidieron entre las sombras de la callejuela con un corto beso y un pequeño abrazo quedando de verse dentro de dos semanas.

CONTINUARÁ

=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=


	6. Recuerdos (Parte II)

**Hola a todos! No tengo perdón de Kamisama por tardarme tanto en actualizar, les pido disculpas, sé que es corto el capitulo pero creo que ya voy a poder actualizar con más frecuencia.**

 **Los personajes de SCC le pertenecen a CLAMP esta historia es para su entretención.**

 **Dissfrútenlo!**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos (Parte II)

Hoy por fin se cumplían las dos semanas, había coincidido con el final del entrenamiento del nivel intermedio, tendrían un par de días libres antes del examen para clasificar al siguiente nivel. Todos los soldados que habían terminado las prácticas querían salir a celebrar a uno de los bares del lugar, Shaoran no quería asistir esto podría causar que no llegara a tiempo para encontrarse con Sakura, sin embargo su mejor amigo Eister de alguna forma lo convenció de ir "sólo será un rato" le dijo.

Una vez en bar comenzaron a beber y tomar cerveza, todos estaban felices de sobrevivir los entrenamientos después de todo era muy difícil llegar hasta ese punto.

-Esto es fabuloso, aún en este punto, tenemos acceso a mujeres de muy buena calidad- comentó uno de los jóvenes.

-Es verdad, pronto nos llegará el libro de compromiso, ahí aparece el listado de chicas con los mejores atributos para procrear- habló otro.

-Que no se te olvide que hay mujeres que solo son accesibles para los soldados de tercer nivel y puestos más altos- Habló Eister

-De todas formas el resto aún debe ser muy bueno, no crees Shaoran?- dijo otro de los chicos.

-No lo sé, yo creo que hay mujeres muy buenas en el pueblo-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Si desde que te conozco siempre has esperado por fin tener el libro para conocer y procrear con una de estas chicas- el chico no podía negarlo…era verdad pero tal vez estaba cambiando de opinión, estaba muy interesado en la chica que ahora le sonreía cada vez que se encontraban.

=/=/=

Estaba media hora retrasado para su encuentro con Sakura, se sentía mareado y un poco ebrio, la tarde era fresca así que se puso su chaqueta y caminó hacia la fuente de la mujer sin brazos.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver a la joven con un vestido corto lleno de vuelos de color azul y un suéter blanco que la protegía un poco del viento, la chica también lo divisó e inmediatamente le sonrió, Shaoran se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó fuerte, la chica se sonrojó ante su gesto y lo correspondió, luego el joven se alejó y buscó desesperadamente sus labios…comenzó un beso muy intenso, Sakura se asustó con su actitud y luego sintió el sabor en su boca…alcohol. Ella se separó abruptamente, no entendía lo que pasaba…ese no era el chico de días antes.

-¿Estás…ebrio?- preguntó ella un poco temerosa.

-Un poco…- contestó con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, y con una mirada un tanto ausente. Él en realidad ya no estaba un poco ebrio, si así fuera podría controlarse, el aire frio había causado que su ebriedad aumentara y su juicio había sido afectado.

-Creo…que será mejor que me vaya- habló Sakura mientras se alejaba de a poco, le asustaba la persona que tenía enfrente.

-No te vayas- dijo Shaoran sosteniendo del brazo a la chica –Te extrañé mucho- reclamó para después jalarla hacia él y abrazarla fuerte. El joven comenzó a reír un poco cerca del oído de la chica, no deshacía su agarre -¿Por qué siempre te vistes así? Con ese vestido tan corto y llamativo, me dan ganas de tocarte…investigar que hay debajo de ese vestido-

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ella tratando de alejarse un poco.

-Quiero acariciarte, quiero que seas sólo mía…- Dicho esto el joven comenzó a acariciar con su mano izquierda el muslo de la chica causando que esta se sobresaltara ante el tacto.

-Detente…por favor- Suplicó una vez, al no obtener respuesta hizo el intento de detenerlo y romper el abrazo pero fue inútil, la diferencia de fuerza era bastante.

-Eres tan hermosa y gentil….yo de verdad quiero que tengas un hijo mío-

Las caricias se expandieron a diferentes áreas de su cuerpo, ella seguía luchando y suplicando para que se detuviera, pero él no escuchaba, sus ojos estaban perdidos, solo reflejaban el deseo de satisfacer sus necesidades carnales, en un momento él la obligó a recostarse sobre el suelo, sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza e inmovilizó sus piernas sentándose sobre ellas, besó la piel desnuda de su cuello y acarició sus piernas y cadera, la chica había comenzado a llorar y pequeños temblores se apoderaban de ella, las palabras ya no salían de su garganta, Shaoran levantó la vista hacía su rostro y una pequeña luz de consciencia se encendió en su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron al observar tal escena…la chica lo miraba entre lágrimas con evidente miedo en sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba ante el mínimo contacto y un ligero, casi inaudible sonido salió de su boca "por favor…no sigas" suplicó una última vez la chica antes de que él se levantara abruptamente alejándose de ella unos pasos, por su parte Sakura se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, acomodó un poco su vestido y abrazó a ella misma, las lágrimas no cesaban, se sentía confundida, atemorizada…

-¿Qué he hecho?- Se dijo así mismo el chico mientras cubría su rostro con su mano, estaba arrepentido, había lastimado la integridad e inocencia de una chica que días antes ni siquiera sabía lo que era un beso.

La joven se puso de pie torpemente y sacudió un poco su vestido, trató de acomodar un poco su cabello, estaba revuelto y lleno de las hojas de algunos árboles de alrededor –Vete- escuchó de repente, giró su rostro hacia él, no la miraba, su mano aún estaba sobre su rostro -¡Vete, he dicho!- volvió a repetir ahora con un tono más fuerte, Sakura se asustó aún más por su tono y sin más, se alejó corriendo se ese lugar, lejos de él y lejos de la efímera felicidad que tuvieron.

Shaoran quedó solo en aquel lugar, se dejó caer sobre el borde de la fuente y pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, casi la había violado… ¿qué demonios había pasado con él? Perdió totalmente el control de sí mismo por un lapso, si decidía denunciarlo, se entregaría sin oponer resistencia al fin y al cabo, ahora no quedaba nada entre ellos y ella nunca más volvería a sonreírle…

=/=/=

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, Shaoran se sentía arrepentido por lo que le había hecho a Sakura, había intentado entregarse a la policía, pero su amigo Eister lo convenció de no hacerlo ya que actos como ese se castigaban duramente, la chica debería ser la que decidiera eso.

El examen para convertirse en un soldado de tercer nivel se llevó a cabo una semana antes, por lo que ahora su responsabilidad era mayor, como parte extra de sus entrenamientos custodiaban el castillo en diferentes turnos esto le había permitido ver a Sakura en algunas ocasiones, la miraba desde las puertas del palacio siempre pasaba por la plaza que se encontraba enfrente y seguía derecho hasta el mercado, parecía estar bien, se veía hermosa y hasta radiante, él no se cansaba de verla y parecía que tampoco los demás hombres con lo que se cruzaba…odiaba la forma en la miraban, pero no podía decir nada, su comportamiento fue peor en todos los sentidos.

Ese día estaba lluvioso, el cielo permanecía de color gris y las calles cubiertas de agua, eran las 5 y el turno de vigilancia de Shaoran terminaba, traía puesto su uniforme que consistía en un par de botas negras, pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y un saco corto a juego con el pantalón y sobre todo esto una gabardina con el escudo del reino bordado a la altura del pecho en el lado izquierdo, salió del palacio en camino al complejo de dormitorios donde se alojaban la mayoría de los soldados, estaba cerca del palacio, sin embargo prefirió caminar hacia la plaza y sentir el aire frío en su rostro, cuando llegó a las bancas ubicadas junto a las jardineras notó que estas estaban húmedas, pero no le dio mucha importancia aun así se sentó, miró a su alrededor y no vio muchas personas todo debido al clima. Un señor fumaba de su pipa cerca de una de las lámparas del alumbrado público, hacia otro lado una madre regañaba a su pequeño hijo, al parecer le estaba haciendo un berrinche, de pronto a su mente vinieron aquellos recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, hizo sufrir mucho a su madre al meterse siempre en problemas, sin embargo ella había sido por mucho una excelente mujer, todos esos momentos en que la ayudaba a cocinar, limpiar, comprar la despensa o los momentos en que solo se dedicaban a compartir tiempo mientras leían algún libro le reconfortaban, lastimosamente los hombres solo tienen permitido vivir con su madre hasta la edad de 12 años, después de eso deben mudarse con sus padres para aprender su oficio o si poseían el carácter convertirlos en soldados. La visitó algunas veces a escondidas hasta que falleció al tratar de dar a luz a lo que hubiera sido un hermano.

El joven movió su cabeza tratando de disipar ese mal recuerdo, cruzó su brazos y echó hacia atrás su cabeza mirando al cielo, el recuerdo de Sakura sonriéndole vino a su mente, sus gestos inocentes y como su rostro se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad, una nueva imagen lo invadió, la de aquella noche en que la lastimó, su rostro cubierto de miedo con lágrimas, cayendo de sus ojos sin cesar. Esa imagen era prácticamente todo lo que recordaba, lo anterior era sumamente borroso, sin embargo con esa imagen era más que suficiente para sentirse muy mal, hubiera sido mejor dejarla plantada y disculparse después, pero la extrañaba y a pesar de sentirse un poco mareado tomó la mala decisión de ir en su encuentro.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras enderezaba su cabeza, dio un último vistazo a la plaza y se levantó para ponerse en marcha hacia el dormitorio. Caminaba despacio hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver caminar esa figura tan inconfundible, ese esbelto cuerpo que se estaba formando luciendo un vestido blanco que dejaba entrever su hermoso par de piernas, cargaba una bolsa con algunos víveres dirigiéndose a su hogar, Shaoran pensó en darle alcance para hablar con ella, pero desistió casi instantáneamente, posiblemente ella no quisiera saber nada de él, aun así no pareciera haberlo denunciado. Sin querer comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ella, al menos podría apreciarla mientras se perdía entre las calles.

La vio detenerse para cruzar una calle, pero antes de hacerlo un auto pasó a toda velocidad sobre un gran charco de agua empapándola casi por completo; ahora su hermoso vestido blanco estaba cubierto de agua y lodo, la chica se giró hacia el rumbo que siguió el auto y grito muy fuerte "idiota", su ceño permanecía fruncido y su mirada fija en el camino, lentamente cambió su semblante a tristeza y llevó su mirada hacia su vestido, lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos mientras trataba de sacudirlo con sus manos, pero fue en vano, esa mancha solo saldría lavándolo, Shaoran la miró detenidamente, no solo se veía la mancha en su vestido sino también se podía ver a través de él…su ropa interior era visible…se podían ver perfectamente los contornos y las zonas donde su piel estaba desnuda…desafortunadamente no fue solo él quien lo notó ya que casi instantáneamente un grupo de chicos que caminaban cerca de ahí se acercó a ella y la rodearon, empezaron a hacer comentarios y a mirarla lascivamente. La sangre comenzó a hervir dentro del chico al ver como trató de alejarse y uno de esos hombres la tomó del brazo evitándolo, quien se creía para tocar a una chica tan linda con sus sucias manos, emprendió una rápida caminata hasta donde estaban.

-Suelta a la chica de una buena vez, está asustada y se quiere ir a casa- Ella lo miró con sus ojos grandes por la impresión y con un poco de lo que él creyó era alivio.

-Por qué no te vas de una buena vez, no es asunto tuyo lo que haga con esta lindura- Habló el sujeto que la mantenía sostenida del brazo.

-Si lo es, está prohibido obligar a una mujer a aparearse y más si es menor de 17 años, además están causando un disturbio y la policía no durará en llevárselos presos-

-Jefe, mírelo es un soldado del palacio, mejor hay que retirarnos, le dieron libertad condicional y no puede causar otro disturbio- mencionó otro de los hombres que estaba presente

El tipo bufó resignado y por fin soltó su agarre de la linda chica –Ya me aburrió esto…vámonos- dio la orden y todo su séquito se alejó, Shaoran los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron en la esquina, se giró hacia la chica y se encontró con sus ojos llorosos y su cuerpo un poco tembloroso, probablemente por el momento que acababa de pasar y por su ropa mojada, esa era misma mirada que tenía aquel día "yo no soy mejor que ellos" pensó el chico,

-¿Estás…bien?-preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonto, ella solo asintió mientras una última lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, inconscientemente él acercó su pulgar y trató de limpiarla sino fuera porque ella se alejó un paso de él, ella desvió su mirada y la llevó al suelo, Shaoran se sintió mal pero lo merecía, su desprecio era lo mínimo que se merecía…

Él se quitó la gabardina y se lo puso sobre los hombros, la diferencia de tamaños hacia que cubriera perfectamente el vestido –Úsalo para llegar a tu casa…-

-Gracias- Respondió ella con su voz entrecortada.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…ten cuidado camino a casa- Dijo él antes de retomar el camino al dormitorio, dejándola sola.

La chica quedó de pie sola indecisa sobre lo que pasaba por su mente, unos pocos segundos bastaron para que tomara una decisión, se giró y corrió un poco para darle alcance a Shaoran.

-¡Espera!- Le gritó ella, él se detuvo y se giró un poco, la miró intrigado.

-Yo…-Dudó un poco –Yo…he ido casi todos los días a la fuente…- Soltó finalmente, lo que provocó que sus ojos se humedecieran de nuevo –No te vi ni una sola vez…yo no comprendo lo que me hiciste- Terminó diciendo entre lágrimas.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla llorar por su causa –No debes de llorar por alguien como yo, lo que te hice fue algo muy malo- Él emprendió marcha de nuevo "lo mejor era alejarse de ella" trababa de converse a sí mismo.

-¡Me!-¡Merezco una explicación!- le gritó fuerte y titubeante, Shaoran se dio vuelta y la vio ahí mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –No te puedes ir así como así, quiero saber que hiciste y porqué- Él puso una expresión seria.

Caminó de regreso hacia ella y se detuvo a escasos centímetros, Sakura intentó hacer un paso hacia atrás pero no pudo ya que Shaoran tomó su mentón con su mano y así mirarla directamente a los ojos –Lo que hice fue tocarte y acariciarte con la única finalidad de aparearme contigo –La chica abrió grandes su ojos y algunas lágrimas se amontonaban en su ojos – Lo hice porque tienes un lindo cuerpo, eres hermosa y estaba un poco ebrio como para preocuparme por tu edad- Ella se soltó de su agarre y bajó su mirada, Shaoran bajó su mano y la observó un poco.

-¿Solo fue eso?- Levantó su rostro y lo miró

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó.

-Que mientes- contestó firme

-¿Cómo podrías saber que miento?-

-Esa respuesta que me diste la podría esperar de alguien como el tipo de hace un momento, solo hubieras terminado sin importar si yo estaba de acuerdo o no, pero te detuviste, luego vienes y me defiendes- Reclamó con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?- Respondió el chico, preguntándose porque seguía ahí buscando una explicación, después de lo que había pasado.

-¡Quiero la verdad…me rehúso a odiarte…!- soltó con las lágrimas ahora deslizándose por su rostro –Quiero saber por qué cada día te sigo buscando y llorando al no encontrarte, quiero saber porque trato de perdonarte…-

-La verdad es que no lo sé…- Hizo una pausa –Eres la mujer más interesante y hermosa que he conocido, desde la primera vez que te vi no puedo olvidar la tierna sonrisa en tu rostro cuando te perdías dentro de una lectura, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, solo pienso en besarte, abrazarte, solo pienso en reclamarte por lo que me resta de vida para evitar que seas de otro hombre, solo pienso en protegerte de todo y de todos, te quiero a mi lado y que un día estaría más que feliz de que llevaras a mi descendencia en tu vientre, que estoy más que arrepentido por lo que sucedió aquel día…te extrañaba, estaba ebrio y tomé una mala decisión…- se sentía avergonzado de confesar aquello, pero un poco más ligero.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, su corazón latía rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sonrió un poco para él y él igual le sonrió, el cielo ya se había oscurecido y tampoco quedaban muchas personas fuera debido a la lluvia y el frío.

-Deberías ir a casa…ya oscureció- le dijo a la chica que tenía frente de sí.

-Lo sé…yo…- ella aún no sabía que responder, lo único seguro es que se sentía feliz.

-Te acompaño a tú casa…no hay muchas personas, podría ser peligroso para ti- interrumpió antes de que hablara, la chica solo asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha, caminaron en silencio y un poco alejados, pero sin incomodidad.

Una vez cerca de la casa de Sakura, ella intentó devolverle su gabardina, pero Shaoran se negó, ella la necesitaba más argumentó, él se despidió y dio media vuelta, pero ella lo llamó haciendo que volteara su vista hasta encontrarse con su rostro.

-¿No…me vas besar?- Shaoran se sorprendió por su pregunta, se sintió un poco mal, no comprendía como podía perdonarlo, su inocencia seguía tan intacta.

-Lo siento preciosa…- se acercó y tomó su mano, depositando un suave beso sobre ella, se incorporó un poco dándole un corto abrazo –Me ganaré tu confianza de nuevo, por el momento no soy digno de ese privilegio- diciendo esto se separaron, él le dio la bolsa con los víveres, un beso en la mejilla y una promesa al aire antes de marcharse entre las penumbras.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

=/=/=


	7. Recuerdos, destino y mentiras

**Hola a todo! Gracias por sus comentarios, les traigo un nuevo capitulo :)**

 **Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen sino a las chicas de CLAMP, la historia es para su entretenimiento.**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=** **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=** **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=** **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

Capítulo 7: Recuerdos, destino y mentiras.

Shaoran se encontraba listo para el viaje que le esperaba; los mejores soldados en entrenamiento eran llevados como refuerzo para la escolta del rey en sus viajes y él había sido seleccionado junto con otros 19 sujetos. Se encontraba esperando en la fuente de la mujer sin brazos a la linda chica de ojos esmeraldas, ya que al día siguiente partirían por lo que no podría verla al menos por tres semanas.

-Sha-o-ran- Dijo la chica de forma alegre al encontrarse con él.

-Hola Sakura- Le respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿En verdad te vas mañana?-

-Sí, es una muy importante oportunidad; si todo sale bien y gano méritos, podría ser ascendido al entrenamiento como escolta, de esta forma obtengo el rango suficiente para pedir tu mano sin que haya tantos problemas con tu madre, no podrá decir que no soy un buen candidato –Sakura se sonrojó al saber eso, él se esforzaba cada día más para ganarse su confianza, no la perdería por nada del mundo.

-Shaoran quiero darte esto- Sacando un pequeño pañuelo de su bolso con un bordado de tres gotas convergiendo en el centro –Encontré un libro muy extraño que hablaba sobre la luna y decía que esta insignia, llena de felicidad así como protección a quien la posea, así que pensé que podría ser de buena suerte –Entregándosela.

-Gracias, me será de mucha ayuda-

-Debo volver a casa, me salí a escondidas-

-Está bien, no quiero que tu madre me reprenda otra vez-

-Nos vemos Shaoran- Dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-En cuanto regrese, te buscaré- Correspondiendo el abrazo –Yo…yo te amo- Diciéndoselo al oído.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Mirándolo de forma inocente.

-Recuerdas el libro que te confisqué la vez que nos conocimos?-

-Sí…- Un poco avergonzada.

-Pues lo leí…muchas veces, tantas que casi lo he aprendido de memoria, en él se habla de un sentimiento tan profundo de una persona hacia otra, querer estar juntos, compartir sus vidas, sus sueños, poyarse el uno en el otro en momentos difíciles…eso y muchas otras cosas más…yo siento que te amo y realmente espero que algún día puedas corresponderme que no solo estemos unidos por la marca de pertenencia…

-¿Eso existe?- Emocionada.

-Yo lo siento en mi interior, así que por favor…elígeme-

-Claro que sí- Abrazándose aún más a él- Yo quiero estar contigo-

Se miraron por unos segundos, se sonrieron y Shaoran besó la mejilla de ella –Ve a casa…te buscaré-

-Sí…- La chica se alejó entre las calles, iluminadas por los rojizos amarillentos del sol, sin saber que sería la última vez que se verían de esa forma.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Shaoran se encontraba en las afueras del palacio donde todos los soldados se estaban reuniendo antes de partir, muchos de ellos parecían muy nerviosos; escoltar al rey hacia el poblado vecino era algo importante aunque rara vez peligroso.

El rey pronto apareció subiendo a su auto; la milicia de más alto rango junto con los escoltas viajaban en caballo, mientras que los soldados de entrenamiento debían hacerlo a pie, ya que tanto los autos como los caballos eran recursos muy valiosos y escasos. El castaño marchaba en uno de los costados en la parte trasera del pelotón como primeras líneas de defensa, miraba constantemente los alrededores siempre alerta, sin embargo a un lado de él viajaba un chico un poco mayor; cabello negro, corto, con ciertos destellos azulados, tez clara y ojos azules, parecía bastante despreocupado lo cual le recordaba a su amigo Eister que debido a un fuerte resfriado había sido excluido de la misión.

-Pareces muy preocupado- Le interrumpió sus pensamientos el chico de ojos azules.

-Bueno, es natural, debemos proteger al rey-

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto esta es mi tercera misión y nunca ha habido algún problema- Sonriéndole.

-De todas formas debemos estas alerta-

-Puede ser…por cierto soy Eriol Hiraguizawa- Extendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Shaoran Li- Respondiendo al saludo-

-Vaya, así que tú eres el famoso Shaoran-

-¿Famoso?-

-Claro, eres famoso en todos los pelotones de entrenamiento "Posees una capacidad impresionante como espadachín"- Riendo un poco.

-Pero tú no lo crees-

-No es nada personal, solo que me gusta comprobar las cosas por mí mismo-

-Hay que tener un duelo algún día-

-Eso no se puede evitar, lo tendríamos aunque no quisiéramos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Soldados!- Interrumpió uno de comandantes – Roten las posiciones como se les indicó ¡Ahora!- Los soldados se reacomodaron impidiendo que ambos chicos continuaran su conversación, cuando llegara la noche le preguntaría de nuevo.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Las risas y parloteos de los soldados se oían en medio del bosque, las fogatas y cerveza iluminaban la noche, el castaño estaba sentado sobre una piedra contemplando a sus compañeros, Eriol el chico con quien había hablado se acercaba a él.

-Parece que todos están muy contentos por haber sobrevivido el primer día- Le dijo sentándose a un lado de Shaoran con un tarro de cerveza en sus manos. -¿Quieres?- Refiriéndose a la bebida.

-No gracias, no tomo-

-Vaya ¿En serio? Qué raro- Dando un trago a la sustancia.

-Nuestra conversación de la tarde quedó inconclusa-

-Oh –Fingiendo sorpresa- Pensé que daríamos vueltas a la conversación un poco más- Sonriendo.

-No lo creo, ¿Qué quisiste decir con que no se puede evitar nuestra pelea?-

-Con que ambos queremos lo mismo…-

-¿Te puedes explicar mejor?-

-Queremos a la misma chica…- Respondiendo despreocupadamente -Ambos queremos comprometernos con Sakura Kinomoto- Shaoran frunció su ceño para combinarla con una mirada amenazante y altanera.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Lamento decirte que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, ella no se comprometería contigo, me elegirá a mí-

-Aunque eso fuera verdad; no importa mucho ya que las leyes dicen que si dos o más hombres del mismo rango social quieren comprometerse con la misma mujer, se realizará un duelo…el ganador se queda con ella- El rostro de Shaoran se endureció.

-Yo no perdería contra ti-

-No estés tan seguro, por muy buen espadachín que seas yo tengo más experiencia en campo que tú lo que me da una ventaja-

-Sakura sería infeliz a tu lado-

-No tiene que ser realmente feliz, solo tiene que cumplir con darme un hijo barón y una niña que pueda comprometer con un hombre de buena familia-

-Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no te comprometes con una chica de linaje?-

Porque no quiero un contrato de exclusividad, atarme a una sola mujer no es lo mío, además Sakura es tan hermosa, llena de inocencia…sería una buena madre-

-¡Bastardo! Nunca te la daré- Tomándolo de la camisa con intenciones de golpearlo.

-Piensa bien lo que haces, si me golpeas serás castigado y no podrás avanzar de nivel- Mirándolo mientras desistía de su ataque –Buen chico- Burlándose.

-Lárgate de mi vista- Empujándolo levemente.

-Está bien, te dejaré tranquilo…Buenas noches Shaoran- Caminando hasta otro grupo de chicos.

Shaoran lo siguió con la mirada un rato, luego giró su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado, no se la daría a nadie, ella sería de él costase lo que costase.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Una semana había pasado desde que emprendieron marcha, estaban a solo dos días de su destino, por lo que los soldados de entrenamiento empezaban a sentirse menos presionados, ya había anochecido y todos estaban cenando, el castaño se encontraba recostado en un árbol mirando a la distancia, frunció el ceño cuando su mirada se cruzó con ese tal Eriol, no perdería ante él.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta que a lo lejos unos extraños puntos rojos se asomaban entre los arbustos, continuó mirando atentamente hasta que los vio moverse…algo no estaba bien, se levantó tomando su espada y desenfundándola, lo que llamó la atención de varios chicos.

No hubo tiempo de sonar la alarma, una figura oscura se abalanzó sobre él, pero pudo esquivarla atravesándola con su espada, gritos de alerta, miedo y dolor se mezclaban con los gruñidos de aquellas bestias similares a un lobo, la sangre se empezaba a esparcir sobre el suelo estaban siendo masacrados muchos de los soldados; uno más se acercó pero fue inútil la destreza del castaño se hacía presente. Emprendió marcha hacia el automóvil del rey quitando de su camino a todas las bestias que osaban atacarlo.

Varios monstruos trataban de entrar al automóvil, el chico atacó a tantos como pudo pero seguían apareciendo, estaba comenzando a ser dificultoso controlarlas, descuido su espalda provocando que uno de ellos mordiera su hombro izquierdo, Eriol al ver esto fue en su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó a Shaoran después de haber asesinado al monstruo.

-He estado mejor- Sujetando su hombro debido al dolor- Gracias pero tenía todo controlado- Bromeando un poco.

-El rey no está en el auto- Mirando por las ventanas.

-¿Qué dices?- Incorporándose- Las escolta tampoco está-

-Eso solo significa una cosa-

-Sí, nos usaron como carnada- Defendiéndose de las bestias que seguían apareciendo –Maldito rey-

-Debemos derrotar a estas cosas y llegar al poblado vecino.

-Claro- Ambos lucharon protegiéndose hasta que por fin lograron acabar con las bestias.

-Parece ser que hemos vencido- Habló Eriol tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirando alrededor la masacre de bestias y soldados –Creo que solo hemos quedado nosotros- Shaoran también miró comprobando lo dicho por su compañero ¿Cómo podía el rey haber concertado algo tan horrible?

-Hemos sido engañados- Respirando con dificultad, la herida en su hombro le estaba haciendo perder sangre, apoyó una rodilla sobre el suelo; ya no podía estar en pie, tenía que atenderlo un médico pero el pueblo estaba a dos días…no resistiría.

-Déjame ver tu herida- Eriol se acercó encontrando un no muy buen panorama, la herida era grande.

-Es malo ¿verdad?- Sabiendo la respuesta- Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad, así ya no tendrás competencia-

-Lo siento, no soy esa clase de hombre, además tú no vas a morir hasta después de tener ese duelo- Ayudándolo a levantarse- Debemos encontrar el botiquín de emergencia, puedo contener la herida hasta que lleguemos al pueblo-

-¿Acaso también eres medico?-

-No, pero mi padre lo es, ayudé en su clínica algunos años antes de decidir entrar a la milicia-

-Gracia Eriol-

-Aún no me agradezcas-

Caminaron lentamente entre los cuerpos destazados de sus compañeros, sin darse cuenta que una de esas bestias aún seguía con vida, se levantó del suelo corriendo hasta los jóvenes, Eriol giró unos segundo antes de que los alcanzara atinando únicamente a empujar a Shaoran fuera del ataque, el pelinegro ahogó un grito cuando sintió los colmillos clavarse en su torso, Shaoran abrió sus ojos ante la imagen, lo había protegido. Empuñó su espada combatiendo contra la bestia pero era difícil ya no tenía mucha fuerza, un rasguño en su rostro lo llevó al suelo, el monstruo se colocó sobre él dispuesto a darle el golpe final, pero una espada le corto la cabeza primero.

-Ya con esta son dos veces- Le bromeo Eriol antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo sintiendo la sangre empapar sus ropas.

Shaoran se incorporó despacio sintiendo su rostro sangrar, su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente cegado, se acercó al pelinegro mirando su herida, era más profunda que la suya- Parece ser que no podré acompañarte hasta el pueblo- Bromeó -¡Carajo! Es el dolor más agudo que he sentido- Trató de reír.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres un imbécil, ahora los dos moriremos- Riendo ante lo inminente- Debiste haberte apartado en vez de protegerme- Dejándose caer a un lado de su compañero, ya su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado.

-Eso ya no importa- Tapando la herida con su mano- ¿Sabes que es lo más horrible?-

-¿Qué?- Mirando la luna posada sobre él, adornada con un sinfín de estrellas.

-Ninguno de los dos podrá comprometerse con Sakura…- Respirando con dificultad- Se comprometerá con un viejo rabo verde que adora a las recién legales-

-Sakura…-Sacando de su bolsillo el trozo de tela bordado, empuñándolo con su mano -No lo permitiré, regresaré del otro mundo si es necesario-

-De verdad quieres a la chica-

-Más que a nada…- Imaginando su dulce sonrisa en su mente – Te puedo decir algo…la he estado cortejando desde hace unos meses…-

-Pero ella aún es muy joven, eso es ilegal…admiro tu valentía o estupidez-

-Ahora no podré cumplir mi promesa-

-Por lo menos has creado en ella cierto juicio, tal vez no se deje engañar tan fácilmente-

-Eso espero…Perdóname Sakura…- La vida de ambos chicos se extinguía lenta y dolorosamente, sus ojos perdían la luz de vida…ninguno quería morir, no de esa manera…

El ruido de galopes irrumpía en el silencio de la noche, la escolta junto con el rey se acercaban al lugar de los hechos; uno de los generales bajó de su caballo caminando entre los cadáveres, buscando a algún sobreviviente – ¡Su alteza! Aquí hay dos que apenas respiran- Señalando a Shaoran y Eriol que ya habían perdido la conciencia.

-¿Dos? Solo necesito a uno, trae al que esté menos herido- Le respondió sin mayor sorpresa.

-Si me deja opinar su alteza, creo que ambos chicos servirán- Habló un anciano que salía de entre las sombras, con un rostro amable y presencia tranquila –Parece que ambos resistieron bastante-

-Pero el puesto de Alférez solo lo ocupa una persona-

-Lo sé, pero tengo una solución para eso-

-Está bien ¡General traiga a ambos!- Mirando a los chicos una vez que los acercaron -Bastardos, esperaba que fueran los primeros en morir…ni modo ahora tendrán que mirar como la chica que escogieron se entrega a su rey- Riendo a carcajadas- ¡Llévenselos!- Las escolta trasladó a los chicos hasta una casona ubicada en lo profundo del bosque, entraron a una habitación alumbrada por velas colocadas en posiciones específicas, en el suelo, un símbolo estaba marcado lleno de signos.

-Coloquen a los chicos dentro del círculo- Habló el anciano.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?- Cuestionó el rey.

-Los fusionaré…su habilidad mejorara de forma sobre humana al igual que la habilidad de manipular magia-

-¿Hay probabilidad de fracaso?-

-Poca, tienes características compatibles-

El anciano se paró frente a los dos cuerpos, moviendo sus manos mientras decía un conjuro, los símbolos en el suelo se iluminaron soltando pequeños rayos, una corriente de aire muy fuerte empezó a envolverlos, las velas se apagaron, todo quedó en oscuridad hasta que una luz intensa cubrió toda la habitación por un instante, el polvo se disipó lentamente dejando ver un solo cuerpo en el suelo.

-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó el rey.

-Así es su alteza- Acercándose a la persona que ahora estaba sobre el suelo, las heridas en el cuerpo se habían curado quedando solo en cicatrices, sin embargo su ojo parecía no haberse recuperado , la cicatriz era muy profundo, el anciano colocó su mano en la frente del joven mientras decía unas palabras.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Le borro la memoria, solo dejaré las habilidades que ya posee en las artes del ataque y defensa, cuando despierte creerá cualquier cosa que le digas y obedecerá sin cuestionar-

-Llévenlo a la mansión de linaje DiRose, ahí lo entrenarán- Le dijo el rey a la escolta, ellos obedecieron marchándose con el chico- Cuando terminen su misión, elimínelos, no debe quedar ningún cabo suelto- Hablándole al anciano.

-Lo sé su alteza- Respondiendo el anciano.

-Tu pago ya ha sido enviado al lugar que dijiste-

-Gracias alteza, una cosa más…él podría volver a fijar su vista en la chica…si eso llega a pasar me temo que será su fin-

-No lo hará y aunque así fuera, no podrá ir en contra de mis mandatos, ella será mía…No quiero volver a verte anciano recuerda que he comprado tu silencio-

-Un gusto hacer negocios- Desapareciendo entre las sombras del lugar.

El rey acomodó su túnica, miró por última vez aquel lugar y se marchó en su auto.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación, no era muy grande pero tenía lo esencial, un joven de cabellos negros dormía sobre la cama, su ceño estaba fruncido y movía la cabeza, al parecer pesadillas inundaban su cabeza rostros borrosos con voces distorsionadas decían palabras que no lograba entender, su mirada se abrió de repente encontrándose con el techo de aquella extraña habitación, miró lentamente el lugar sin reconocer absolutamente nada, se incorporó despacio, su torso estaba desnudo dejando ver sus cicatrices, su cuerpo bañado en sudor debido a las pesadillas. Llevó su mano hacia el rostro, algo andaba mal con su ojo izquierdo, lo tentó sintiendo la cicatriz, buscó a su alrededor encontrando un pequeño espejo, lo tomó y miró su reflejo encontrándose con un rostro desconocido, no podía identificar a la persona en él, no podía recordar nada ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se preguntaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una señora de apariencia humilde, ella lo miró unos segundos para luego salir de nuevo de la habitación; el joven miró extrañado el suceso, despacio salió de la cama levantándose con dificultad dando unos poco pasos apoyándose de la pared antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse, ahora un señor alto, obeso con ropas finas y aparente amabilidad se hizo presente, sonriéndole al joven.

-Qué bueno que despiertas, estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo- El chico lo miraba atento pero sin decir una sola palabra- Posiblemente estas confundido ¿Recuerdas quién eres?- El joven negó con la cabeza- Esta bien, entonces te lo explicaré: Tu nombre es Akito, yo soy tu rey y eres mi fiel sirviente, estás aquí para recibir un entrenamiento especial que te convirtiera en el alférez de mi reino. Tuviste un accidente cuando eras trasladado hacia aquí, eso explica la mayoría de tus cicatrices junto con la falta de recuerdos-

Akito como ahora le decían llamarse trataba de encontrar en su mente algo relacionado con lo que acababa de oír, pero no tenía éxito, sin embargo su cabeza le decía que tenía que creer en lo que esa persona le decía.

-Tu entrenamiento empezará en cuanto recuperes las fuerzas ¿Queda claro…Akito?-

-Si…su alteza-

-Entonces haz una reverencia en señal de tu fidelidad hacia mí- No estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo así que solamente inclinó su cabeza en señal de sumisión aceptando el destino que se le había impuesto.

Detrás de la puerta, una jovencita de cabello azabache, esperaba junto a sus doncellas y padre para conocer a lo que sería su futuro prometido…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Eister arrugó los ojos al sentir la luz del sol colarse entre sus párpados, abrió despacio sus ojos encontrándose primero con la chica que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, giró sus ojos hacia la mesilla de noche donde estaba el reloj -07:15…- Dijo despacio, ya era hora de levantarse –Tomoyo…es hora de levantarse- Le dijo a la chica mientras acariciaba su hombro desnudo, ella abrió sus ojos parpadeando un poco antes de mirarlo.

-Buenos días- Le habló con una sonrisa, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Buenos días Eister- Respondió sonrojada.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-

-Me da un poco de vergüenza que me veas recién levantada-

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Por qué?- Acariciando su mejilla.

-Debo estar toda despeinada y con lagañas en los ojos- Sentándose sobre la cama.

-Es cierto…pero igual te ves muy hermosa- Admirando la desnudez de la chica- Deberás acostumbrarte porque se hará algo muy común- Sentándose también sobre la cama, ella se alegró ya que pensó que vendría más noches a visitarla –Debemos alistarnos o se nos hará tarde-

-Sí- Le respondió ella poniéndose de pie para buscar su ropa, fue hasta un pequeño tocador con un espejo abriendo uno de los cajones para sacar su ropa, cuando lo cerró se incorporó mirando de reojo el espejo, se detuvo abruptamente mirando fijamente su vientre; unas marcas nacían desde la parte baja separándose a cada lado de su cadera como si envolvieran esa parte, llevó su dedo hasta una de las líneas siguiéndola –Eister ¿Qué es esto?- Lo miró con sus ojos llorosos, estaba casi segura de lo que esa marca significaba, pero no podía creerlo.

-Es una marca de pertenencia…- Sonriéndole de forma consoladora al verla soltar en llanto.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Veía como él se ponía de pie yendo hasta ella, abrazándola –No te estás burlando de mí ¿Verdad?- Ocultándose en su pecho.

-Por supuesto que no ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que también tenía culpa de lo que pasó ayer?- Ella asintió –Desde hace algún tiempo he tenido la intención de marcarte…solo que aún no estaba seguro, desafortunadamente tuvo que sucederte algo malo para que yo estuviera seguro de que no quiero que seas de nadie más…-

-¡Pero yo no puedo darte un hijo!- Le habló desesperada -¡Yo no puedo hacerte feliz!- Diciendo entre sollozos.

-Pero si ya me haces feliz, es desafortunado que no podamos concebir…pero no es el fin del mundo…-

-Entonces debes buscar una chica que te de un hijo…- Con un nudo en la garganta, pensar en eso le dolía mucho, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no quiero a otra chica, solo te quiero a ti…-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- -Interrumpió obligándola a mirarlo –Te he escogido a ti…solo a ti…no voy a tener un hijo con alguien más sabiendo que te causa mucho pesar…aunque no lo llegues a admitir- Limpiando las lágrimas de se negaban a ceder- Además la casa que compré fue escogida especialmente para ti…no se la voy a dar a nadie más-

-¿Casa? ¿Compraste una para mí?-

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso crees que te dejaría vivir aquí? Además también hay un anillo esperándote…hace juego con tu ojos- Sonriéndole -¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Me harás compañía en esa acogedora casa? ¿Te pondrás el anillo para que todos sepan que no estás sola?- Ella lo miraba sorprendida, se sentía tan feliz.

-Si- Dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Quiero hacerlo antes de ir a trabajar- Tomándola en brazos y regresándola a la cama.

-Pero ya es tarde…-Tratando de reprochar, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a recibirle una vez más.

-Todos llegan tarde alguna vez…- Callando sus reclamos con un beso lleno de pasión…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

El sol ya comenzaba a asomarse en medio de los valles y montañas, el palacio estaba tranquilo aquella mañana, Akito se dirigía hacia la habitación del rey, estaba un poco expectante era muy raro que lo llamara tan temprano. Se acercó a la puerta y anunció su nombre antes de entrar. El rey aún se encontraba acostado entre las cobijas, estaba comiendo el desayuno, al lado de él con su cuerpo semidesnudo, una chica se encontraba dormida, era una de las muchas concubinas que tenía. Akito se acercó hasta la cama y se arrodilló sobre una de sus piernas.

-Buenos días su majestad, he venido como lo solicitó-

-Alférez Akito, siempre tan rápido-

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-En un rato vendrá el joyero recíbelo y escoge un anillo de compromiso, luego ve al domicilio de la chica que escogí y anuncia su obligación de presentarse aquí mañana para marcarla y aparearme con ella-

-Si su alteza ¿Quién es la joven?-

-Sakura Kinomoto- Akito contuvo la respiración por un instante ¿Cómo la había escogido si su archivo no se encontraba entre las candidatas?

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?-

-Así es, una joven hermosa con unos singulares ojos esmeraldas ¿La conoces?-

-No su alteza- Mintió.

-Mmmm…ya veo- Hizo una pausa –Eso es todo, puedes retirarte-

-Sí, con su permiso- Akito se levantó y retiró hacia su habitación, evitaría a toda costa que él la tuviera, no dejaría que nadie le quitara la felicidad que sentía estando con ella.

Entró a su habitación y lo primero que vio fue a esa chica pelinegra con sus ojos carmesí llenos de furia –Hasta que te dignas en aparecer Akito- Habló muy molesta.

-No molestes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Mientras trataba de armar un plan.

-¡¿Qué no moleste?! ¡Soy tu prometida! No me has tocado ni una sola vez desde que llegué ¡¿Cómo se supone que tenga un hijo tuyo?!-

-No tengo tiempo de escucharte así que tienes dos opciones: callarte y quedarte aquí o regresarte a tu casa- Respondió ya con evidente molestia.

-¡Tú no puedes decirme eso!-

-Entonces has lo que quieras pero no me molestes- Terminó para luego abandonar la habitación.

Meiling se quedó inmóvil unos segundos mientras lágrimas rodaban por su rostro "¿Qué de malo hay conmigo?" pensaba, a ella se le explicó que cuando Akito se convirtiera en Alférez ella se volvería su prometida, estaba muy feliz de que la comprometieran con él, a diferencia de las parejas de muchas de sus conocidas, él era joven y apuesto. Cada vez que podía, se escapaba de su prisión llena de lujos e iba hasta el lugar de entrenamiento del joven, donde miraba muy atenta cada uno de sus movimientos.

El tiempo pasó y llegó el día en que por fin se comprometieron, él le regaló un anillo de diamantes como muestra de su compromiso y ella le ofreció su cuerpo con la fiel esperanza de darle un hijo, pero eso no pasó. El abismo entre ambos se fue haciendo más grande y ahora –Ahora ni siquiera me miras Akito… ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!- Gritó tan fuerte como pudo al tiempo que comenzaba a romper todo a su paso en aquella habitación, llegó hasta el estante de libros sacando y tirándolos al suelo, se detuvo cuando no pudo alcanzar más, se dio la vuelta y al mirar hacia el suelo pudo ver una carpeta abierta con una fotografía dentro, se arrodilló sobre el suelo y la recogió, miró la foto y reconoció a la joven en ella –Ella es…la chica del otro día- Miró los papeles y empezó a leerlos –Sakura…Kinomoto- Lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos cayendo sobre las hojas que tenía entre sus manos -¿Por qué él tiene un expediente tuyo?- Parecía hablarle a fotografía -¿Es debido a ti qué él ya no me mira?...- Meiling arrojó la carpeta de nuevo y se hizo un ovillo en una pequeña esquina de la habitación llorando como jamás en su vida había podido hacerlo.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura se levantó como de costumbre y tomo una ducha rápida…hoy también debía salir a hacer las compras, se puso un vestido negro ajustado y sobre este una blusa suelta de color verde y unas botas también de color negro. Salió a prisa saludando a su mamá que hacía el aseo de la casa, revisó la cocina para ver que hacía falta y se dirigió al mercado.

Una vez de regreso la chica pudo notar un auto estacionado fuera de su casa, de apariencia muy lujosa como los que usaba el rey y una persona estaba dentro en el asiento del piloto; saludó al hombre y entró a su casa que tenía la puerta abierta, el pulso de la joven comenzó a acelerarse conforme se acercaba a la sala, una silueta muy conocida parecía sobresalir, pero no podía ser… ¿Por qué él estaría aquí?...-

-Buenos días- Saludó la joven al entrar a la sala, su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente cuando pudo preciar aquella figura de espaldas a ella, Akito estaba en su casa charlando con su madre ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Sería acaso que pediría su mano? Una sonrisa y un ligero rubor se hicieron presentes en su rostro. El joven se giró hacia la chica causando que ésta agachara la mirada mientras le regalaba una reverencia.

-Hija, que bueno que regresas…el Alférez Akito tiene una muy buena noticia para ti…- Comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago y su boca se secó… ¿sería posible qué si viniera para…?

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó con su voz temblorosa y su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad debido a la adrenalina.

-Enhorabuena señorita Sakura, el rey ha solicitado su presencia para aparearse y convertirse en la madre de sus hijos…- La joven abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, incrédula de lo que escuchaba, lo miró directamente, la noche anterior le había vuelto a confirmar que la quería solo a ella y ahora venía a entregarla al rey ¿Cómo?…algo en su pecho parecía romperse, su mirada denotaba la frustración que sentía mientras lagrimas escapaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó casi inaudiblemente a aquel hombre frente suyo, ¿Por qué parecía mentirle de nuevo? –Te odio…- Le dijo apreciando como él permanecía tan calmado como si aquellas palabras no significaran nada, su mente comenzó a experimentar enojo, frustración y desesperación…el aire le faltaba y pronto sus piernas perdieron su fuerza haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo. Su vista se estaba nublando y ya no escuchaba claramente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de repente todo se puso oscuro al tiempo que su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo de aquella habitación.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Elección

**Hola a todos! No he desaparecido aún, después de mucho tiempo por fin puedo actualizar por lo menos una de mis historias, empecé a trabajar y mi tiempo libre se ha esfumado, aunque sea lento pero seguro, no abandonaré mis historias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son el motor que me impulsa a seguir con este proyecto.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **=/=/===/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Elección._**

Sakura se removió sobre la cama, abrió sus ojos con pesadez, la luz de la luna se asomaba por la ventana…era de noche, giró sus ojos hasta el reloj junto a su cama, marcando las 19:30 horas ¿Por qué estaba en su habitación? Se preguntó al momento que se incorporó lentamente, su cabeza le dolía y sus ojos estaban hinchados, de repente todo lo sucedido llegó a su mente de golpe, la visita de Akito…el rey…un hijo… "el rey quiere aparearse conmigo"…un nudo en su garganta se formó y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, ¿Por qué Akito había hecho algo tan horrible? La engañó, desde el principio él nunca había sido sincero, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió asustándola ligeramente, su madre entró muy sonriente cargando una caja adornada de forma muy fina y una invitación sobre ella.

—Qué bueno que despiertas Sakura, te he traído un presente del rey y la invitación donde viene la hora a la que tienes que presentarte mañana en el palacio— ¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¿Al día siguiente tenía que presentarse? –Sé que estás aún muy conmocionada por la noticia, pero tenemos que ver qué clase de presente te envió ¡Imagínate que son joyas! ¡O ropa muy fina que quiere que uses mañana! Después de todo el rey te ha escogido para que le des un hijo, no cualquiera tiene esa suerte—

— ¿Suerte…? Eso no es suerte…es mi sentencia de muerte…— Soltó frustrada.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sakura?! No me digas que aun piensas esas tonterías sobre el amor, te lo he dicho mil veces, el amor solo existe de madre a hijo no entre parejas de apareamiento, déjate de estupideces y abre el obsequio— Casi arrojándoselo en la cara.

—No es estúpido querer que un hombre sea solo para mí…— Contestó tratando de contener la rabia y las lágrimas.

—No voy a seguir discutiendo cosas sin sentido, ¡mañana iras al palacio y te aparearas con rey! ¡¿Está claro!?— Gritó la mujer con sus facciones endurecidas, llena de amargura, la chica de ojos esmeraldas sollozó en silencio intentando destapar aquella estúpida caja. Era el vestido más hermoso para la celebración más horrible…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Akito buscaba desesperadamente a Eister, justo ahora se desaparecía. Volvió de nuevo a la habitación de su amigo, encontrándolo en una silla leyendo una libreta de apuntes.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— Preguntó muy molesto Akito.

—Si te lo dijera, tendrías que llevarme ante el tribunal— Respondió serio.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos—

—Lo sé, ¿Algo malo sucedió hoy, verdad?— Invitándolo a sentar.

—El rey escogió a la próxima chica para su apareamiento— Permaneciendo de pie.

—Es Sakura—

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?—

—Lo que descubrí hoy es extraño y posiblemente te dé algunas respuestas—

—Te escucho— Sentándose.

—Al parecer hace más de 100 años existía una familia de linaje muy por encima de las actuales, era especial ya que según los escritos que encontré, tenía la capacidad de darles hijos a los hombres más infértiles que hubiera, esto es porque estaban bendecidas por la luna y sus poderes místicos, aquel que pudiera pagar el precio por una chica de estas, tendría descendencia, fortuna y un futuro próspero. A parte de eso tenían una apariencia muy particular, sus cabellos eran de tonos azulados, hasta platinados, sus ojos; intensos, violetas, verdes, azules, dorados o rojizos y sobre todo, una marca muy particular en la espalda —Mostrándole el dibujo, muy similar a los descritos en el informe de Sakura.

—Eso no puede ser…nunca he escuchado nada de eso— Quitándose la máscara para masajear si sien.

—A mí también me cuesta creerlo, pero concuerda en parte con Sakura es la única explicación de porqué la escogió a pesar de no tener su archivo—

— Pero su cabello es castaño—

—Su madre su madre lo tiene de un tono lila azulado, tal vez el linaje se está perdiendo—

— ¿Y cómo llegarían hasta esta ciudad?—

—No lo sé, por lo poco que encontré, todos los miembros de esa familia fueron asesinados al parecer por otras familias de linaje—

—Alguna chica tuvo que haber escapado y continuado el linaje, lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué Sakura y no su madre? Se hubiera podido aparear con ella de mucho antes y no esperar hasta el último momento—

—Tal vez el rey desconocía todo esto y se enteró cuando Sakura era una niña…claro es solo una posibilidad—

—Pero su madre no tuvo más hijos…si es tan fértil el linaje, debió ser capaz de tener más descendencia—

—Eso puede ser a que la chica de linaje en cuestión debe de ser feliz con su pareja, de lo contrario se vuelve una mujer corriente sin magia—

—Entonces el rey no puede aparearse con ella, no funcionará—

—No podemos hacer nada Akito…él la escogió—

—No voy a permitir que el rey la marque—

—Si hacemos algo, estaríamos rebelándonos contra él, seríamos considerados traidores— Akito se levantó y golpeó la pared, se sentía furioso— Piensa un poco Akito… ¿qué puedes hacer?—

—Lo voy a impedir…no me importa si no me apoyas, pero no trates de detenerme— Abandonando la habitación.

Eister suspiró…no podía dejarlo solo, se levantó y fue tras él para elaborar un plan.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se levantó pesadamente, no había podido dormir nada en la noche, se sentía atrapada y sobre todo…muy sola. Sin embargo, tenía una decisión en mente…rechazaría la propuesta del rey…probablemente si le decía que aún no se sentía lista, sería compasivo con ella, de todas formas alardeaba de tener un gran corazón. Se levantó y entró a duchar, la más larga que jamás había tomado; cuando salió su madre me estaba esperando con un grupo de mujeres, cuyos rostros pude reconocer como el de una manicurista, estilista y una maquillista, que solía visitar su madre de vez en cuando.

—Mira nada más que ojeras tienes bajo los ojos, justo ayer tenías que desvelarte, Mina ¿esas ojeras se pueden cubrir con maquillaje?— Preguntó la señora a la maquillista

—Claro que si señora, no hay nada que un buen maquillaje no solucione, quedará divina ya lo verá— ¿Por qué nadie veía que estaba siendo obligada a hacer algo que no quería?

—Bien entonces hay que darnos prisa, la cita es a las 5 y no puede llegar tarde – Apenas eran las 9:00 am, cualquier persona pensaría que era demasiado temprano para eso; sentaron a Sakura frente al tocador comenzando a arreglarla, colocaban su cabello de una y otra forma hasta encontrar el que mejor se ajustara al atuendo que llevaría, el maquillaje era bastante natural, lo cual agradecía ella ya que no estaba acostumbrada a llevarlo. Su cabello al final terminó semirecogido en cascada cubriendo parte de su espalda adornado con un par de listones y flores para darle más vista, el vestido tan hermoso que había dentro de la caja era de un color azul tan oscuro que parecía como si fuera la misma noche que envolvía su cuerpo, bordado con pequeños cristales parecidos a estrellas, ajustado hasta las caderas con una abertura que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, el escote dejaba sus hombros desnudos.

—Quedaste hermosa— Dijeron las señoras al unísono –El rey no dudará en aparearse contigo…— En verdad se veía hermosa el reflejo del espejo no mentía, pero que caso tenía si no sentía ni un poco de felicidad.

–Tengo hambre, madre— Reclamó la más joven al sentir el hueco en su estómago, no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día.

—Toma agua, ya es muy tarde para que comas, te sentirás llena y no queremos que vomites mientras te apareas—

—Aunque no coma nada probablemente vomite…— Contestó en tono molesto…no tendría más opción que solo tomar agua.

Se acercaba la hora del encuentro, cuando un auto se estacionó fuera de la casa –Parece que han mandado a alguien por ti— Le habló su madre al escuchar toquidos en la puerta, vaya suerte la de ella, intentar escapar ahora era casi imposible.

Bajó muy despacio las escaleras, los tacones que usaba estaban bastante altos y le costaba caminar con ellos. Caminó hacia la puerta donde su madre esperaba con algunas lagrimillas en sus ojos –Te visitaré en algunos días— Le dijo dándole un abrazo, algo que muy rara vez hacía.

— ¿Cómo que en unos días?— Preguntó asustada.

—Bueno es que a partir de ahora vivirás en el castillo…el rey así lo ha querido siempre— Eso nadie se lo había dicho—

—No, madre…yo no quiero vivir ahí— Con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

—No tiene nada de malo, ya te dije que te visitaré, anda tranquilízate si no el esfuerzo por maquillarte se perderá— Limpiando su rostro son un pañuelo –Te hice una maleta con lo indispensable, pero es posible que el rey no tarde en llenarte de cosas— Entregándole una ligera maleta –Me llenas de orgullo hija— Llevándola hasta el auto.

—Madre…por favor…— Rogando por última vez justo cuando el auto arrancó, llevándosela con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón desecho.

El coche pasó la muralla del castillo rodeando uno de los amplios jardines para estacionarse en una entrada lateral, un grupo de guardias esperaban para escoltar a la joven, bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación principal donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Una sirvienta abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Sakura que inmediatamente hizo una reverencia al notar la presencia del rey.

—Sí que eres bastante educada, acércate y toma asiento— Habló aquel gran hombre por su estatura y gordura, con unos pequeños ojos que no perdieron tiempo en admirar la belleza de su nueva adquisición.

—Gracias mi rey…— Se incorporó dando un rápido vistazo a la habitación, deteniendo su vista por un instante en el hombre que tanto la atormentaba. Volteó su mirada al rey antes de que las lágrimas quisieran asomarse de nuevo.

—Antes que todo, bienvenida a mi palacio, es un placer por fin conocerte tan de cerca— El tono en que dijo aquello hizo que la chica sintiera escalofríos y repulsión —La razón por la que te he escogido a ti, es innegablemente la belleza natural que posees, además de un cuerpo bastante apto para concebir un heredero mío…los genes que llevas dentro seguramente harán de este hijo un buen heredero que pueda ocupar mi lugar algún día—

—En verdad agradezco tal honor su alteza, me siento muy halagada de que me escogiera, pero quisiera…–Tomando valor— Negarme a su solicitud de apareamiento…no me siento preparada para aparearme con ningún hombre, es por eso que de la forma más atenta le pido me deje regresar a mi casa…— No podía creer que de verdad se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, el silencio incómodo que se había formado en la habitación indicaba que tal vez nadie se había negado antes a las peticiones del rey; ella cambió su postura a una de petición y humillación para tratar de convencerlo –Se lo pido por favor…— Volvió a repetir con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo…se sentía aliviada de Akito usara una máscara y no pudiera ver su expresión…

—Ya veo— Dijo el rey haciendo una pausa –Bueno, no puedo obligarte…puedes irte si así lo deseas— Sakura levantó su rostro un tanto incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿De verdad?— Preguntó, quería asegurarme que había escuchado bien

—Claro que sí, eres libre de irte…—

—Muchas gracias su majestad…— Casi con lágrimas en los ojos de lo feliz que se sentía

—Pero— Interrumpió nuevamente — Si cruzas esa puerta — Habló señalando la puerta por la que había entrado — Los guardias que vinieron acompañándote hasta aquí, son libres de hacer contigo lo que quieran…y no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarte— La pequeña sonrisa que se había mostrado en su rostro se borró rápidamente dando paso a una expresión de terror mezclada con odio…

—Así que tú decides, te vas arriesgando tu prestigio, el de tu familia y tu pureza o…te quedas aquí como una buena chica y te apareas conmigo para darme un heredero, tienes un minuto para darme tu respuesta— Ella bajó la mirada empuñando sus manos alrededor del vestido causándole un par de arrugas…se sentía impotente…no tenía salida; el silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que el callado Akito habló por primera vez.

—Señorita Sakura, como fiel sirviente del rey, le sugiero que reconsidere su oferta y acepte aparearse con él, recuerde que nada les faltará ni a usted ni a su hijo…— Esas palabras se clavaron en lo más profundo de su alma; "Me estás destrozando el corazón" Pensó para sí misma ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? ¿Dónde habían quedado todas aquellas promesas? De igual forma ya no podía hacer nada…no se podía contradecir al rey…ahora lo entendía, las palabras que su madre le habían dicho tenían razón, el amor entre un hombre y una mujer no existía…

—Acepto su propuesta su alteza…me aparearé con usted…—

—Sabía que recapacitarías, Alférez Akito pásame el anillo—Recibiendo la pequeña caja de manos del militar— Dame tu mano izquierda jovencita— Sakura extendió su mano que temblaba ligeramente, ahora estaba nerviosa y con miedo –Se ve que estas ansiosa— Dijo con sarcasmo – Este anillo representa el compromiso que habrá entre nosotros a partir de hoy, vivirás en el palacio y atenderás cada uno de los llamados por mi parte sin excusa alguna, tú prioridad será darme un hijo— Poniendo el anillo en su dedo anular, sin poder soportarlo más una lágrima rebelde escapó de su ojo rodando por su mejilla, mientras miraba por última vez al alférez, algo que casi pasa desapercibido por el rey –Bien, oficialmente me perteneces hasta que yo así lo decida, ahora procederemos a realizar el apareamiento— Sonriendo lascivamente— Acompañen a la señorita a mis aposentos, yo los alcanzaré enseguida— Les ordenó a un par de sirvientas que se encontraban en la habitación.

—Venga con nosotras señorita— Las sirvientas llevaron a la chica hasta la habitación del rey; amplia y ostentosa, había una cama cubierta de sabanas y edredones de seda, además de varios muebles hechos totalmente de madera –Tome asiento de este lado— Guiándola hasta un sofá lleno de cojines –Por favor beba este té— Ofreciéndole una taza de porcelana humeante.

—No, gracias— Realmente no quería probar nada.

—Vamos, hágalo, la primera vez siempre es difícil, este té es para tranquilizarla un poco y no esté tan nerviosa— Más de alguna de las sirvientas sabía lo traumante que era aparearse con ese ser repugnante.

—Está bien— Recibiendo la taza, no parecía nada diferente, así que sin más lo tomó, tenía un sabor agradable y de cierta forma parecía que funcionaba. Las sirvientas se retiraron y pronto vio entrar al rey por la puerta, la tranquilidad había durado poco. Él se acercó lentamente hasta Sakura, observándola de pies a cabeza con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, deteniendo su andar a escasos metros de ella.

—Levántate, quiero mirarte adecuadamente— La joven se levantó despacio, por alguna razón se estaba empezando a sentir débil…agachó su mirada, se sentía como una presa a punto de morir. La tomó de la mano jalándola hacia él, las piernas de ella no se sostuvieron adecuadamente haciéndola perder el equilibrio lo que la hizo recargarse involuntariamente sobre el rey –Parece ser que la pequeña fierecilla se está apaciguando— Habló en un tono burlón, humillándola un poco más, sus fuerzas se esfumaban al igual que su conciencia, todo parecía más confuso.

El rey comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Sakura acariciando de forma grotesca cada parte que podía, él tomó su mentón uniendo sus labios de la forma más horrible sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, la empujó hacia la cama rompiendo el contacto físico por un instante, ella se sentía débil le costaba enfocar la vista por lo cual no podía quitar las sucias caricias de su cuerpo –Por favor…deténgase— Suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo aquello no funcionó ya que él metió sus manos por debajo de la falda del vestido y fue deslizando sus bragas hasta sacarlas completamente de su cuerpo…se sentía muy asustada, su cuerpo temblaba y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas…

—Me encanta cuando lloran, se siente mejor cuando me vengo dentro— Rio al decirlo, para después llevar la delicada prenda hasta su nariz y olfatearla con fuerza –Ohhh….no hay nada como el olor de una virgen…— El estómago de la chica se revolvió ante aquel comentario, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y cayendo.

El rey aprovechó el miedo de ella para quitarse sus propias prendas hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, su miembro estaba totalmente erecto, Sakura no sabía que pensar apenas estaba viendo por primera vez a un hombre desnudo y no podía hacer más que sentir miedo, no conocía mucho sobre el acto de apareamiento, de modo que instintivamente se alejó de él, no quería que la tocara, al parecer el rey se dio cuenta porque miró molestó a la chica jalándola bruscamente de una de sus piernas, quedando en el borde de la cama…muy cerca de él. — No te creas tan especial— Su voz sonaba muy fuerte— Primero usarás tu boca para satisfacerme— ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Hacer qué? Pensó— ¡¿No escuchaste?!— Levántate de una buena vez— Tirando de su brazo aventándola al suelo, Sakura se incorporó con mucha dificultad, su cuerpo estaba muy débil –Ponte de rodillas y acerca tu cara— El rey se sentó sobre la cama abriendo sus piernas e indicándole hacia donde quería que ella se acercara, intentaba hacerlo lo más lento posible, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría. El rey comenzó a sentirse mareado y de un momento a otro se desplomó sobre la cama quedando completamente inconsciente, ella asustada se levantó ayudándose del sofá mirando de lejos su rostro…una especie de alivio momentáneo se apoderó de la chica, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podía huir? Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero sus piernas no le respondían adecuadamente haciéndola caer al suelo, se levantó de nueva cuenta…tenía que huir de alguna forma, un sonido alertó sus sentidos haciendo que volteara a una parte de las paredes, donde una sección se comenzaba a abrir despacio apareciendo Akito detrás de ella… caminando lento hasta el rey.

—Yo no…— trató de decir, pero estaba demasiado asustada y confundida para hablar. Akito comprobó que el rey estuviera respirando para luego jalar una sábana y cubrir su horrible cuerpo desnudo, fue hasta Sakura observándola por unos segundos, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas, siendo rechazado por la chica, quien volvió a caer en llanto manteniendo la mirada gacha y el ceño fruncido

— ¿Me odias?— Después de todo lo que había pasado podría asumir que así era, más ella solo negó con la cabeza tratando de no explotar en llanto —Te dije que te quería solo para mí— Acariciando su cabello, la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo mientras que con el otro levantaba sus piernas, se aferró a él sintiéndose más aliviada, retomando el camino por el pasadillo.

Aquel pequeño pasillo lleno de varias vertientes los llevó hasta otra habitación, una más pequeña, sencilla; con una cama y un mueble sobre el que había una lámpara. Akito la dejó suavemente sobre la cama acomodando ligeramente su cabello –Te dieron a beber un té ¿Verdad?—

—Sí— Todavía sintiéndose molesta y confundida por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Es una droga que paulatinamente te deja inconsciente, mermando tu movilidad lentamente antes de eso— Dándole un plato con unas moras rojas —Come esto, ayudara a que pase el efecto del té que te tomaste, son bayas que contrarrestan el efecto, son muy amargas pero es la forma más rápida de detener los efectos—

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?— Negándose a comer los frutos— Necesito una explicación—

—Cómelos, es importante que pase el efecto rápido—Viéndola como comía unos cuantos frutos—No puedo desobedecer las órdenes del rey, no debería siquiera estar hablando contigo ahora— Quitándose la máscara, dejando que la chica admirara su rostro por primera vez — Pero no puedo renunciar a ti— Mirándola de forma penetrante —Algo dentro de mí no me deja resignarme, te quiero a ti y solo a ti…no dejaré que te aparees con el rey, así que te llevaré a otro lugar…—

—Pero si nos atrapan…—

—Lo sé…se considera alta traición, el rey necesita urgentemente que una mujer quede embarazada de él, porque de otra forma al no tener un heredero su reinado llega a su fin—

— ¿Pero…por qué yo?—

—El rey cree que tú eres una chica de un linaje sin igual…por lo tanto su última oportunidad es que le des un hijo—

—Pero yo no soy…— Confundida.

—Sé que es confuso pero no puedo explicártelo todo ahora— Haciendo una pausa— Hay otra cosa…para poder llevarte a otro lugar tengo que ponerte una marca de pertenencia, de esta forma puedo protegerte mejor, sin embargo si no quieres que lo haga, buscaré otra forma de mantenerte a salvo— Acariciando su mejilla —Sé que es mucho para procesar pero no tuve otra opción—

—Está bien…dejaré que me marques— Sonrojándose.

—Bien—Regalándole una ligera sonrisa — ¿Ya has recuperado tus fuerzas?—

—Creo que ya estoy bien—

—Entonces debemos irnos, debemos salir lo más pronto posible de la ciudad— Colocándose de nuevo la máscara—

—Estos zapatos…no creo poder avanzar mucho con ellos— Refiriéndose a las altas zapatillas que le habían obligado a usar.

—Supuse que te vestirían de esa forma, así que traje una capa y unas zapatillas con las que pudieras correr— Dándoselo.

—Gracias— Cambiándose rápidamente y poniéndose la capa.

—Vámonos— Le dijo cuando terminó.

—Sí— Ambos entraron de nuevo al pasadizo secreto donde tomaron diferentes direcciones.

—Este lugar…—

—Son en caso de que el rey necesite huir u ocultarse, muy pocas personas saben de su existencia—

— ¿Qué le has hecho al rey?— Caminando lo más rápido que podía detrás de él.

—Le he dado una dosis más concentrada de lo que tú tomaste, despertará muy confundido mañana— Pronto salieron por una puerta camuflada como un pozo seco a varios metros del castillo, el alférez se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca para poder proseguir entre la oscuridad.

Corrieron entre las calles empedradas y poco iluminadas, las personas ya estaban en su casa así que todo estaba callado y solitario, una hora tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta principal del reino que por alguna razón no estaba vigilada. Se adentraron un poco en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un punto donde un camino se separaba en dos; ahí Eister esperaba con un caballo a su costado, el chico miró a Sakura por un momento para luego dirigirse a Akito.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?— Sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás.

—Sí, lo estoy— Tomando a Sakura para subirla al caballo, subiéndose él después.

—Está bien, todo continuará como lo planeamos— Perdiéndose en el bosque.

Akito le dio la orden al caballo de dar marcha a toda velocidad siendo solo iluminados por la luna que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, disminuyeron el andar al introducirse a un parte del bosque muy densa, Akito se bajó del caballo ayudando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo siguiendo su andar a pie llegando hasta una muy pequeña casa abandonada y descuidada, pero aún habitable.

Ataron a un árbol al caballo para luego entrar a la casa encendiendo algunas velas, en la primera habitación solo había una mesa con dos sillas y al fondo lo que parecía ser una estufa de leña, caminaron más adentro donde se encontraba otra habitación con una cama y una cajonera.

—Aquí te quedarás— Le dijo poniendo una vela sobre el mueble de madera.

—Gracias Akito— Le respondió quitándose la capa.

—No me agradezcas, realmente si no me atrajeras tanto no te habría ayudado— Quitándose la capa y la máscara —Mis motivos son impuros— Mirándola fijamente con su orbe azulada, que despertaron en ella un sentimiento de cercanía, como si la persona que la miraba fuera alguien…alguien mucho más conocido.

—Para mí no lo son— Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, él no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso la cohibía.

—Te ves hermosa, el vestido realmente te sienta bien— Acercándose hasta ella para acariciar su mejilla — Lo siento…debemos aparearnos lo antes posible—

—Sí— Akito la llevó hasta la cama, recostándola mientras se acomodaba sobre ella sin aplicar mucho peso.

El corazón de Sakura latía a toda velocidad, estaba muy nerviosa tenía un poco de miedo que se convertía en ligeros temblores concentrados en sus manos y torso —Si no estás lista me detendré, pero te puedo decir que no es como lo que pasaste con el rey…yo tendré cuidado—

—Está bien…quiero hacerlo— Respondió decidida.

Akito la besó de forma dulce, asegurándose de tranquilizarla primero, los besos se tornaron más profundos sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra de forma lenta sintiendo como una cálida sensación se expandía por sus cuerpos. Él llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de Sakura besando y lamiendo de forma más animada bajando por sus hombros disfrutando de la piel desnuda de la chica.

Akito se incorporó para quitarse su saco y camisa, dejando su esculpido torso a la vista de ella que solo podía admirarlo —Tócame…— Le dijo al verla tan quieta, tomando una de sus manos para colocarla sobre su abdomen. El rostro de Sakura se ruborizó completamente ante aquel contacto, torpemente pasó sus dedos por la piel sintiendo algunas cicatrices muy marcadas.

—Tienes muchas cicatrices—

—Sí, algunas son de peleas y otras por entrenamiento—

— ¿Tu ojo…?— Titubeó

—Lo perdí en una batalla…— Sonrió un poco —Eres curiosa…—

—Amm yo lo…siento— Desviando su mirada

—-No te disculpes, me gusta eso, en algún momento podré platicarte todo lo que desees saber— Ayudándola a que se incorporara, llevando su mano al ya desarreglado peinado, deshaciéndolo por completo —El cabello recogido te sienta muy bien— Ella sonrió ante el comentario, trataría de sujetarlo más seguido, pensó. Akito quitó los zapatos de Sakura, acariciando cada centímetro de sus piernas en el transcurso, admirando lo sonrojada que se encontraba ella, él se colocó de rodillas en medio de las piernas de la chica, recargándola sobre su pecho, de esta forma desabrochó el vestido por su espalda quitándolo lentamente, observando cada centímetro de piel que aparecía.

Recostó a Sakura de nuevo, sin poder dejar de mirar su figura y timidez al mirarla intentar cubrirse —Eres hermosa…no te avergüences— Susurró en su oído, para luego levantarse y desnudarse, dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo con una erección muy notoria, regresó a la cama pegando su cuerpo al de ella para sentir su calidez, recorriendo con una de sus manos su cuerpo desnudo, su piel tan suave activaba todos sus sentidos y sus pezones endurecidos llamaban a ser atendidos, lo cual no dudó en hacer, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada uno, sacando algunos gemidos entrecortados por parte de la chica, quien sentía un extraño calor en su vientre que aumentaba con cada caricia recibida.

Llevó sus besos hasta el cuello de ella, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba hasta su entrepierna, mezclando sus dedos con los rizos que acompañaban sus intimidad, tocando suavemente su extensión que ya estaba húmeda, Sakura se aferraba a él fuertemente al sentir como jugaban sus dedos en ese lugar que nadie había tocado antes, sintiendo una sensación indescriptiblemente buena, moviendo sus caderas de forma involuntaria al sentir el roce sobre una pequeña protuberancia roja y abultada, la sensación en ese lugar se intensificaba, su mente se ponía en blanco, su pupilas se dilataban más hasta que una ola de espasmos llenó sus vientre, dejándola completamente indefensa con su mente perdida dentro de ese momento. Akito la besó dulcemente incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, colocándose en medio de las piernas de ella, admirando la excitante vista; sus pechos subían y bajaban de forma acelerada al ritmo de su respiración, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas mientras que sus ojos lo miraban llenos de lágrimas debido a la intensidad de lo ocurrido, causando que su paciencia se esfumara —Voy a entrar en tu cuerpo— Levando su erección hasta la pequeña entrada de su compañera —Posiblemente te duela al principio…pero después estarás bien— Sonriendo un poco, acariciando su mejilla.

Se acomodó sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso y empujó dentro de ella, haciéndola aferrarse a su espalda, sintió la fina tela de su interior impedirle el paso así que empujó con más fuerza hasta romperla, entrando de forma abrupta en su acompañante quien arañó su espalda ante la sensación incómoda y dolorosa.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó sintiéndose totalmente perdido dentro la sensación tan intensa que sentía de tenerla alrededor de su erección, de tenerla bajó él, indefensa y entregándole cada fibra de su ser. Miró el rostro de Sakura, con algunas lágrimas en él, las limpio y luego la besó un tanto desesperado, realmente quería continuar —Te sentirás bien en un momento…— le dijo empezando a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, sintiendo de a poco como su chica se relajaba hasta empezar a marcar el vaivén junto con él, aquello lo incitó a moverse con más rapidez y fuerza, siendo completamente aceptado por parte de ella que le regalaba embriagantes gemidos como aprobación.

Su cuerpo tan viril, dando fuertes embestidas dentro de su exquisito cuerpo, estaba tan excitada y lubricada que se escuchaba el chapoteo proveniente de donde sus cuerpos se unían, Akito rodeo con uno de sus brazos la fina cintura de Sakura inmovilizándola un poco causando que ella llegara al clímax de nuevo, apretando con sus espasmos el miembro de él causándole el derramarse dentro de ella, diciendo algunas palabras para invocar el conjuro de pertenencia, incorporándose un poco para mirar cómo se formaba la marca. Volvió a besar a la chica antes de abandonar su cuerpo lentamente, observando como su semilla se derramaba un poco fuera de ella debido al gran deseo acumulado. Se recostó a un lado de ella mirando como apenas recuperaba la conciencia — ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Me ha gustado…mucho— recostándose de lado, mirándolo sonrojada.

—Ven— Le dijo extendiendo su brazo para que se acurrucara, ella se acercó y se cubrieron con una cobija, descansando por un rato.

—Akito… ¿Tendré un hijo tuyo después de esto?— Preguntó insegura.

—Posiblemente…aunque algunas otras veces hay que repetir el apareamiento para que haya éxito— Respondió tranquilo.

— ¿Cantas veces podemos repetirlo ahora?— Preguntó realmente avergonzada.

—Sólo habría tiempo para una más…— Mirándola un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Podemos…? —Titubeó.

— ¿Quieres repetirlo?— Preguntó, mirándola un tanto divertido mientras ella solo asentía.

Les esperaba una placentera noche lejos de la difícil situación en la que se habían metido.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 **Este capitulo le dio origen a la historia y todo fue a partir de un sueño que tuve jajaja, lo sé soy una pervertida, así que me siento feliz de por fin poder llegar a este punto, muchas gracias por haber leido este capítulo. Nos vemos las proxima!**


	9. Sin salida

**Hola queridos lectores! Si es que me queda alguno, por fin después de siglos puedo actualizar esta historia, una disculpa que me tomé tanto tiempo en subirlo, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya cada vez nos acercamos más al final.**

 **Tengo publicadas otras dos historias por si les interesa leerlas, una es El baile de CSS y la otra, Confusión en San Valentín de Yuri on ice :)**

 **Disclaimer. Los personajes son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo los uso con fines de entretención.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

 **Capítulo 9. Sin salida**

Se despertó con cierta pesadez, sus ojos esmeraldas se acostumbraban a los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana, buscó a su alrededor pero se encontraba sola, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una cobija y caminó recorriendo el pequeño lugar. Regresó a la habitación y caminó hasta la cama encontrando una maleta la cual contenía hermosas prendas, sacó uno de los vestidos y fue hasta un gran espejo que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, se miró por unos segundos mientras lentamente dejaba caer la tela que la cubría admirando así la marca que estaba en su vientre, tres círculos alineados en forma vertical como si de una constelación se tratara, llevó sus dedos sobre ella y la delineó suavemente, recordando fragmentos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo carmesí, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era algo sin duda muy vergonzoso. Se vistió con la prenda que había tomado antes y volvió a la cocina dónde pudo encontrar verduras y carne para cocinar, se preguntó si volvería pronto por ella, la idea de quedarse sola ahí por mucho tiempo le daba miedo, movió su cabeza tratando de evadir esos pensamientos…él no la abandonaría.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

La sirvienta entró a la habitación del rey, encontrándose con el hombre aún dormido sobre la amplia cama, pero sin rastros de la chica que había pasado ahí la noche anterior.

—Su majestad— Habló temerosa, mientras lo movía— Su majestad— Volvió a repetir, escuchando solo quejidos por parte del hombre que lentamente comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento. El hombre abrió los ojos con dificultad sintiéndose desorientado, se sentó sobre la cama mirando a la mucama.

— ¿Qué hora es?— Preguntó ahora mirando a su alrededor.

—Cerca de las 11:00— Acomodando las cobijas.

—La chica ¿Dónde está?—

—En su habitación…uno delos guardias la escoltó muy temprano—

—Ve y tráela, todavía no he terminado con ella—

—Sí, su majestad— Retirándose rápidamente de la habitación.

La mucama llegó hasta la habitación custodiada por un soldado, buscando a la chica de cabellos castaños. Entró a la habitación caminando hasta la cama, pero esta se encontraba vacía, fue hasta el cuarto de baño pero tampoco estaba ahí, asustada fue por el guardia que le ayudó a recorrer de nuevo la habitación, pero pronto confirmaron que no había nadie a excepción de ellos.

—No está la señorita Sakura— Mirando de forma acusadora al guardia.

—No ha salido por la puerta desde que la escolté en la mañana, estoy seguro de eso—

—Pero entonces ¿Cómo explicas que haya desaparecido?—

—No lo sé, estoy completamente seguro de que no ha cruzado esta puerta—

La sirvienta salió de la habitación topándose casi inmediatamente con un general a quien le explicó la situación, rápidamente movilizaron a todo el personal disponible para buscar a la chica, sin embargo al cabo de una hora se dieron cuenta que de que no se encontraba dentro del castillo.

El general llegó hasta la habitación del rey notificándole de lo sucedido— ¡¿Cómo que no saben en dónde está?!— Gritó de inmediato en respuesta.

—Lo sentimos su majestad, la hemos buscado por todo el lugar y no la encontramos— Habló con miedo el hombre al temer un posible castigo.

— ¡Traigan al alférez Akito ahora! ¡Bola de incompetentes!— Empujándoles fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Se le ha perdido algo su majestad?— Interrumpió la hermosa pelinegra con su mirada enrojecida por tantas lágrimas derramadas el día anterior— ¿Será que acaso se le perdió algo?— Enseñándole la carpeta con la información de Sakura.

— ¿De dónde has sacado esto?— Arrebatándole la información— ¿Acaso sabes en dónde está a chica?—

—No, pero creo saber quién tiene la respuesta— Entrando ambos a la habitación.

=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

El alférez Akito caminaba de forma apresurada; siendo seguido por varios soldados, hasta el salón principal donde el rey aguardaba; una vez adentro una sensación de desconfianza invadió su mente al mirar a Meiling con cierta satisfacción en su rostro de pie detrás del rey— Su alteza he venido lo más pronto— Apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo en forma de reverencia.

—La chica ha desaparecido— Le informó de forma seria.

—Lo sé su alteza, tomaré toda la responsabilidad, enseguida mandaré escuadrones de búsqueda a la ciudad, la traeré de vuelta—

—Alférez Akito…dígame una cosa ¿Antes de ayer no había tenido ningún contacto con la muchacha?—

—No su alteza— Sabiendo que la conversación estaba dando un giro extraño.

— ¿Está seguro?—

—Sí—

—Entonces me puede explicar ¿Por qué tenía en su poder este expediente?— Arrojándole la carpeta a sus pies mostrando la foto de la chica en cuestión.

Akito contuvo la respiración, sintiendo como los guardias empezaban a rodearlo, se puso de pie lentamente quitándose la máscara para mirar directo al rey, con una expresión de real enfado.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?— Observando de forma divertida al muchacho que se encontraba listo para defenderse— No pensé que fueras tan descuidado de dejar esa carpeta al alcance de cualquiera—

—Sabes que no importa la cantidad de hombres que mandes a pelear contra mí, no podrás capturarme…me entrenaste para eso…— Dijo con su mirada completamente ámbar, llena de sed de venganza.

—Lo sé, no puedo pelear contra ti…pero hay alguien que sí— Mirando como a su lado, un anciano de sonrisa tranquila aparecía de la nada— Te presento a un conocido, es un hechicero muy poderoso, él se encargará de ti—

—Ya lo veremos— Desenfundando su espada.

El primero en atacar fue Akito, fallando solo por unos milímetros— No podrás vencerme solo con eso— Le dijo el viejo con una sonrisa confiada, atacando él con un haz de luz que cortó parte de los finos muebles y el piso.

—Entonces esto es en serio…— Mirando de reojo los daños, pasó una de sus manos sobre la espada y conjuró un hechizo que le permitió devolver el mismo ataque; el salón estaba quedando destruido pero Akito parecía llevar la ventaja al comenzar a arrinconar al anciano, los guardias observaban expectantes el gran poder del que ahora era un traidor, un golpe más y el peli azul sería el vencedor.

La espada se sumergió en las entrañas del anciano haciéndolo caer al suelo aparentemente muerto— Te dije que no podrías conmigo—Repitió el caballero de blanco al rey, caminó unos pasos dispuesto a continuar la pelea, pero un ruido lo hizo defenderse.

—Sí que me has dado un buen golpe— Habló el hechicero mientras se oía el crujido de sus huesos acomodarse— Mejoraste bastante desde que te cree— Aquella frase descolocó al caballero que inmediatamente sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza que se esparció rápidamente por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse.

— ¿Qué…me has…hecho?— Trató de hablar, cada vez el dolor era peor.

—Yo no te he hecho nada…esto es solo el producto de tus deseos— Acercándose a él cada vez más— Inclusive ahora tu mirada se ha vuelto color ámbar— Tomándole de la barbilla— Falta muy poco…— Le susurró justo antes de lanzarlo por una de las ventanas del gran salón hasta los extensos jardines convenientemente cerca de una de las salidas secretas del castillo.

— ¡¿Por qué lo has lanzado?!— Enfureció el rey— ¡Escapará!—

—Nos llevará hasta la chica, eso es lo importante ¿No?— Le contestó de forma calmada a lo cual el rey solo contestó bufando— Te dije que habría problemas si él se volvía a fijar en la chica—

—Tú puedes asesinarle en cualquier momento—

—Si lo hiciera no sería divertido— Respondió mientras se desvanecía de aquel lugar.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Una semana después del altercado con el rey las tropas del palacio todavía no lograban encontrar a la pareja. Akito había conseguido llegar a la cabaña con ayuda de Eister, tenía una costilla fracturada y muchas lesiones superficiales a causa de la pelea y caída. Su amigo no había podido quedarse para no causar sospechas mayores, después de todo si lograban esconderse el tiempo suficiente dejarían de buscarlos o eso pensaba.

Sakura trataba de cuidarlo aunque dificultosamente permanecía acostado mucho tiempo— Akito…por favor…tienes que descansar— Le repitió por enésima vez al joven que se encontraba reparando una ventana.

—Estoy bien…ya mis heridas se han curado— Mirando de reojo a la joven que no parecía creerle— Entiendo que estés preocupada— Sujetándole delicadamente la barbilla— Pero si no me mantengo alerta podría ponerte en peligro— Besando su mejilla.

—Pero…— Respondió dudosa.

—Si no me crees…te lo demostraré— Cargando a la chica de cabellos castaños sobre uno de sus hombros como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

— ¡Bájame! Te vas a lastimar— Pataleando ligeramente.

—Si te sigues moviendo probablemente suceda— Consiguiendo que se detuviera, llevándola hasta la habitación, para después recostarla en la cama.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto— Respondió con su rostro ruborizado.

—Entonces tendrás que ayudarme— Colocándose suavemente sobre ella.

Sus labios se unieron delicadamente, ahora podía tomarse un poco más de tiempo para conocer sus cuerpos. El mayor fue bajando por el cuello de su compañera, besando y saboreando aquella piel tan nívea, de pronto un sentimiento desconocido pero al mismo tiempo muy cálido invadió su mente y su pecho, imágenes borrosas aparecían una tras otra como partes de una película en mal estado, algunas con risas, otras con llanto ¿De dónde venía aquello? Se preguntaba al tiempo que el abrumante dolor regresaba, obligándolo a incorporarse para tomar aire.

— ¿Qué pasa Akito?— Preguntó al verlo sostener su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Sólo necesito…un minuto— Intentaba decir, sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su mejilla—

— ¿Qué es esto?— Tocando el líquido traslucido ¿Por qué de repente la angustia se apoderaba de su ser? Rápidamente su vista se nubló haciéndolo desplomarse sobre la cama.

— ¿Akito? ¡¿Akito?!— Llamó Sakura, mientras movía su hombro intentando despertarlo sin éxito alguno.

—No va a recobrar la conciencia pronto— Habló una voz tranquila a espaldas de la muchacha.

— ¿Quién es usted?— Le respondió asustada, pero colocándose delante de Akito intentando protegerlo, aquel era el anciano hechicero que prestaba sus servicios al rey.

—Solo soy un anciano que pasaba por aquí—

— ¿Cómo encontró este lugar?—

—Bueno, antes yo solía vivir por aquí, pero eso no es lo importante ya que solo estoy aquí para llevarte de regreso al palacio—

— ¿De qué habla?—

—Desde hace varios días soldados han estado buscando este lugar aunque misteriosamente siempre terminan desviándose de la ruta, realmente el joven Akito tiene un poder mágico excepcional, pero si continúa de esta forma pronto morirá—

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Mirando al chico que permanecía inconsciente.

—Porque su cuerpo no lo soportará—

—No puede ser…— Cubriéndose la boca horrorizada al imaginarse esa posibilidad— Usted miente—

— ¿Por qué mentiría? Tú misma puede darte cuenta que algo no está bien con él…empezando con el color de sus ojos—

— ¿Cómo supo…?—

—Es porque soy el único que puede salvarle, claro siempre y cuando tú cooperes conmigo—

— ¿Cooperar?—

—Viniendo conmigo al castillo— Haciendo una pausa— Sí los soldados los encuentran aquí se los llevarán a ambos y el rey mandará ejecutarlo para deshacerse del hechizo de pertenencia que puso sobre ti…en cambio si vienes conmigo, me encargaré de que no lo encuentren hasta que tenga la suficiente fuerza de para ir a buscarte—

—Pero si va a buscarme igual lo querrán asesinar—

—Si haces lo que te pido estará bien…en cierta forma—

— ¿Está seguro de eso?— Su mente estaba realmente abrumada, miró a Akito pensando unos segundos, mientras se acercaban a él acariciando su rostro— Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…— Besando la mejilla del pelinegro para luego acercarse al anciano.

—Claro que sí…— Extendiendo el brazo, puso su mano sobre la frente de ella, haciéndola perder el conocimiento, la levantó en brazos dando un último vistazo al chico— Te esperamos en el palacio Akito— Desapareciendo de la habitación.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

El palacio se encontraba en total alerta, nadie podía entrar o salir sin un permiso especial, la habitación de Sakura se encontraba fuertemente custodiada, el rey no volvería a cometer el mismo error. El acceso a la alcoba estaba controlado y restringido, solo una sirvienta tenía permitido entrar— Señorita Sakura, le he traído el desayuno— Dijo amablemente la sirvienta que entraba por la puerta con sus cabellos azabaches y la mirada dulce.

—Gracias…pero no tengo hambre— Con su mirada perdida en la gran ventana donde se podían ver algunos pajarillos volando de un lado a otro.

—Nada de eso…debe de comer algo, estuvo inconsciente el día de ayer— Ofreciéndole la bandeja— Le he traído las mejores porciones así que le gustará— Sonriendo amablemente.

— ¿No le han puesto nada para drogarme?...Como la última vez— Mirando la comida.

—Claro que no— Compartiendo su pesar.

—Qué bueno…— Riendo un poco mientras probaba la comida— ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?—

—Mmmm…Tomoyo— Respondió dudosa.

—Yo me llamo Sakura…— Extendiéndole la mano— Mucho gusto—

—El placer es mío— Correspondiendo al saludo, realmente era una chica sencilla, a diferencia de todas las demás concubinas que rondaban el palacio— Señorita Sakura ¿Le gustaría escoger el vestido que usará hoy?— Poniéndose muy animada ya que siempre le había gustado la confección de prendas—

—Está bien— Mirando sonriente como su doncella sacaba varios vestidos del armario— Todos esos vestidos son hermosos…pero creo que son demasiado ostentosos ¿No hay algo más simple?—

—Yo creo que si…— Buscando hasta el fondo del perchero— Oh mire ¿Qué le parece este?— Sakura no pudo contestar ya que la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a uno de los oficiales.

—El rey ha solicitado su presencia lo más pronto posible, dese prisa— Saliendo de nuevo.

Sakura empezó a temblar temiendo por lo que fuera a ocurrir— Cálmese señorita… ¿Usted ya ha sido reclamada por otro hombre, no es así?—

— ¿Cómo…lo sabes?—

—Lo lamento…esa clase de noticia, se esparce rápido— Aunque en realidad ella se había enterado por su compañero— El rey no podrá tocarla sin su consentimiento— Ayudándola a vestirse de forma rápida.

— ¿Estás segura?—

—Así es…no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien— Acompañándola hasta la entrada donde la escolta esperaba por ella.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

—Bienvenida sea…señorita Sakura— Le dijo el rey con cierto aire de victoria, recibiéndola en el comedor— Siéntese conmigo— Señalando un lugar vacío en la mesa.

Sakura se sentó en el lugar sin mirar ni decir nada, no quería estar ahí. El rey acercó su mano tratando de tocar el cabello de la chica, pero fue rechazado de inmediato por una especie de corriente eléctrica— Así que de verdad se ha atrevido a marcarte— Le dijo serio— ¿En dónde está él?— Recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de la joven, sin escuchar respuesta alguna— No recuerdo que fueras sorda— Sin escuchar respuesta aún— Mmmm…parece que no tienes ganas de responder— Sonriendo de forma sádica— Traigan a la mujer— Le ordenó a un par de guardias quienes poco después entraron en compañía de una prisionera.

— ¡¿M-madre?!— Corrió la joven hasta la mujer que tenía golpes en el rostro y cuerpo— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre?!— Preguntó entre sollozos intentando limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro.

—Esto lo has hecho tú con tu rebeldía— Riendo al ver la cara de terror de la esmeralda— Agradece que todavía está viva, después de todo…los soldados han sido amables con ella—

— ¿Qué te han hecho?...lo siento…lo siento mucho madre— Llorando mientras la abrazaba, sin embargo la mujer no parecía estar del todo consciente.

—Sakura…Respondió de forma casi inaudible— Lo siento Sakura…no pude educarte de la mejor manera…— Cayendo desmayada en los brazos de su hija.

— ¿Madre? ¡¿Madre?! Despierta— Intentó reanimarla, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Descuida son los efectos de la droga que le administramos— Llévensela de nuevo a prisión— Ordenó a los guardias.

—Por favor no se la lleven, ella no hizo nada— Suplicó la pálida chica sujetando de la mano a su madre.

—Si no quieres que tu madre regrese a prisión será mejor que seas una buena chica y cooperes conmigo—

— ¿Lo promete?—

—Lo prometo— Riendo victorioso— Lleven a la mujer a una habitación para que se recupere y tú— Señalando a Sakura— Regresa a sentarte junto a mí—

—Sí…— Levantándose mientras daba un último vistazo a su madre.

—Bien, ahora que ya tengo tu atención ¿Me vas a decir en dónde está el malagradecido de Akito?—

—No lo sé…él se quedó en una cabaña en el bosque…—

— ¿Una cabaña?— Pensando que no era posible— No hay cabañas en el bosque.

—Si la hay…ahí estaba yo hasta que me encontraron—

— ¿Quién te encontró?—

—Un anciano...parecía un hechicero—

—Maldito viejo ¿Por qué no los trajo a los dos?— Empezando a sospechar— Vete…eso es todo— Indicando a los guardias que se la llevaran— Una vez que te quite la marca, tú y yo nos divertiremos bastante— Le advirtió divertido antes de que se marchara.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Sakura miraba tristemente por la ventana como las montañas del horizonte se cubrían de tono anaranjado con la puesta del sol, habían pasado dos semanas desde que se encontraba recluida dentro de aquella enorme habitación, no podía salir a hablar con alguien, la única persona con la que tenía contacto era Tomoyo, la chica que le servía. No sabía nada de Akito ni de su madre lo que la mantenía constantemente angustiada…Todo se volvía cada vez peor— Akito…Madre— ¿Estarán bien?— Preguntó sabiendo que no había respuesta.

—La puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio, dejando ver a la chica de mirada amatista y cabello azabache— Es hora de una ducha señorita Sakura— Caminando hasta una pequeña mesilla.

—Gracias Tomoyo— Animada al poder cruzar palabra con alguien.

—Prepararé la tina para que se duche— Yendo hasta el cuarto de baño, dónde dejó correr el agua— Señorita, su mirada luce muy triste— Viendo como la ojiverde se acercaba hasta el baño—

—Realmente es solitario permanecer aquí todo el día…sola—

—Lo entiendo…pero debe animarse, pronto todo comenzará a acomodarse— Sonriendo— El agua ya está lista, por favor entre a la tina—

—Está bien— Quitándose con pudor su ropa, la marca en su vientre revelaba su evidente traición al rey— De verdad no tienes porqué ayudarme…yo siempre lo he hecho sola— Entrando al agua—

—Puede ser, pero también es parte de mi trabajo…además de esta forma puedo hacerle compañía por más tiempo, si es que mi presencia sirve de algo—

— ¡Claro que sí!— Se apresuró a decir— Platicar contigo me hace feliz— Sonriendo mientras Tomoyo enjabonaba su larga cabellera.

—Señorita Sakura ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—

—Claro, dime—

— ¿La marca de su espalda es de nacimiento?— Preguntó tratando de saber un poco más ya que Eister se había negado a hablarle sobre ella para evitar involucrarla, pero definitivamente ya era parte de eso.

—Tengo entendido que sí, mi madre también la tiene aunque la de ella… ¿Cómo decirlo?...Está incompleta, pero parece ser que fue por esta marca que el rey me escogió, él cree que yo poseo poderes místicos…— Callando un segundo— Que tontería— Riendo de forma forzada— Si yo tuviera algún poder, ya habría escapado de aquí— Abrazando sus piernas, sintiendo el agua caliente tocar su cuerpo.

—Es verdad, suena muy extraño— Sabiendo que no había mucho que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

Sakura salió de la tina secando su cuerpo, para luego envolverse en una bata muy suave. Tomoyo acomodó las cobijas de la gran cama para resguardar a la chica del frío, dejando un pijama para que se cambiase— Enseguida regreso voy a traer la merienda— Saliendo de la habitación.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/

Era de madrugada, la habitación permanecía oscura, de entre las sombras que se dibujaban, una figura conocida se acercó a la cama donde dormía la joven de ojos esmeraldas, se sentó a un lado de ella tomando un mechón de su cabellos aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía…lentamente acercó su rostro dando pequeños besos en la mejilla para hacerla despertar.

Los ojos verdes se fueron abriendo lentamente, asustándose un poco primero al ver una figura frente a ella, alegrándose inmediatamente después al reconocer al hombre frente a ella, lanzándose a sus brazos para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

—Viniste…— Susurró en su oído, sin obtener respuesta, Akito que por fin había regresado, la jaló fuera de la cama y la llevó hasta la ventana, sin embargo Sakura se reusó a seguirle cuando lo vio apoyarse sobre la cornisa.

—Debemos apresurarnos— Habló en voz baja el pelinegro.

—No puedo irme…ellos le hicieron cosas horribles a mi madre, podrían matarla si me voy de nuevo— Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Si te quedas, no podré protegerte…— Mirándola molesto.

—Estaré bien…mientras todavía tenga tu marca…— Sonriendo tratando de aguantar el llanto.

—El rey eventualmente encontrará la forma…— Tomándola del brazo para obligarla a seguirlo.

— ¡No puedo Akito!— Exaltándose, lo que provocó que los soldados que vigilaban la puerta entraran inmediatamente descubriéndoles.

— ¡Hey detente!— Corrieron hasta la ventana para tratar de sujetar a la muchacha, pero el pelinegro la jaló llevándosela en brazos, brincando hasta el jardín aledaño.

Akito corrió con la ella en brazos, mientras la escuchaba suplicar por que se fuera y la dejara ahí, a pesar de sentirse culpable no podía abandonarla…no quería. Llegaron hasta uno de los grandes jardines del palacio a solo unos metros de la muralla que separaba al castillo de la ciudad, por ahí había una salida oculta que podían usar— ¿Por qué quieren irse tan pronto?— Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, tranquila y con cierto tono de burla. El pelinegro se sorprendió ante la presencia de aquel anciano ya que en ningún momento pudo detectarlo, rápidamente alejó a la chica de él siendo rodeado por los soldados que ya daban la orden de alerta— Parece que los han alcanzado—

—Jamás pensé que llegaría a ser fácil— Habló Akito al tiempo que se colocaba enfrente protegiendo a Sakura.

Los soldados empezaron a atacar siendo derribados unos a uno por quien alguna vez fue su superior, cada vez más y más soldados arribaban al lugar. En un descuido del pelinegro, el anciano tomó a Sakura y la alejó de la pelea, después de todo ella no debía morir.

La fuerte risa del rey se escuchó a lo lejos, siendo escoltado por un grupo de soldados, divirtiéndose con la escena que sus ojos veían— Hasta que por fin haces acto de aparición— Mirándolo con soberbia— Cuando te cree pensé que realmente tu voluntad estaba controlada, pero me has desobedecido y amenazado mi posición al atreverte a marcar a esta chica, sin embargo eso acaba hoy— Eister se apresuró a llegar, ayudando inmediatamente a su amigo quien parecía estar un poco en apuros— Sabía que tú también me traicionarías— Mirando al rubio.

El hechicero llevó a Sakura junto al rey para luego girarse hacia donde estaban los dos hombres luchando, sus brazos se levantaron y palabras extrañas salieron de su ronca voz invocando un círculo mágico alrededor de Akito, inmovilizándolo completamente mientras corrientes de dolor invadían su cuerpo, sus gritos se oían por todo el lugar, se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera desmembrándose parte por parte. Sakura miraba horrorizada envuelta en lágrimas suplicando que se detuvieran, pensaba que aquello sin duda lo mataría. Una luz cegadora apartó la vista de todos por unos segundos, el silencio se hizo presente mientras volvían a enfocar sus ojos hacia donde estaba el chico.

No estaba el hombre llamado Akito, ya no se encontraba ahí…ahora en el piso dos personas permanecían retorciéndose al sentir los efectos del conjuro. Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo intentaron incorporarse, Sakura y Eister miraban atónitos a uno de ellos…eso no podía ser, pensó cada uno.

—S…Sha-oran…— Soltó despacio ella, sin poder creer en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, uno de los jóvenes era sin duda el que había muerto hacía varios años atrás— No…es verdad— Intentaba decir, su cuerpo no se movía…estaba paralizado.

Un malestar en su vientre la desbalanceó haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas, aquello se convirtió en un dolor que pronto se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, ahora era ella quien desgarraba su garganta al no poder suprimir el sufrimiento.

—Justo como dijiste— Le habló el rey al hechicero—

—Es como dije, no se le puede poner más de una marca de pertenencia a una mujer, ahora que ya no es Akito, la marca se separó y ha entrado en conflicto—

—Escúchenme bien ustedes dos— Señalando a Shaoran y Eriol— Que todavía trataban de ponerse en pie— Ahora que ya no son mas Akito, la marca de pertenencia que tenía la chica se ha separado también y eso es demasiado para su cuerpo, si no se lo quitan morirá en cuestión de minutos— Shaoran miró a su compañero y asintiendo levemente, movieron su mano y deshicieron la marca.

El cuerpo de Sakura cayó inconsciente al suelo, para ser levantado en brazos por un soldado. Shaoran y Eriol no podían seguir defendiéndose, sus cuerpos estaban muy cansados así que Eister quedó solo a la merced del resto de los guardias siendo sometido al poco tiempo— El día de mañana se llevará a cabo la ejecución— Terminó el rey indicándoles a los guardias que se los llevaran a la prisión.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Los tres hombres fueron encerrados en la celda con brazos y piernas atadas. Eister estaba casi inconsciente debido a los fuertes golpes recibidos— Perdóname por haberte involucrado en esto— Le dijo Shaoran.

—Para…eso…son los amigos— Balbuceó— Aunque…Hubiera preferido…que me dijeras antes…quien….eras— Le costaba respirar tal vez por alguna costilla rota.

—No podía…ni siquiera yo era consciente de lo que pasaba—

—Yo no sé muy bien que está pasando— Agregó el pelinegro— Hay una gran laguna mental en mi cabeza…lo único que recuerdo es que estaba muriendo al lado tuyo en medio del bosque—

—No sé por qué, pero el rey fusionó nuestros cuerpos y creó una nueva persona que le sirviera fielmente sin desobedecerlo— Respondió Shaoran.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sakura con esto?—

—El rey…la necesita…— Contestó Eister, incorporándose con dificultad— Ella parece ser…la única mujer que podría darle…un hijo, pero a ustedes se les ocurrió enamorarse de ella y marcarla, aunque ahora sé quién fue el que realmente pensó todo— Mirando a Shaoran.

—Yo realmente la quería para mí…— Viendo el rayo de luz que entraba por la diminuta ventana en la pared— Ahora no hay nada que hacer…esto se termina mañana—

—No podré mirar a Tomoyo por última vez…— Suspiró Eister.

—Por lo menos ustedes tuvieron a alguien…yo ni siquiera tendré eso— Respondió Eriol tratando de sonar divertido.

—Lo siento Sakura— Pensó el castaño recargando su cabeza contra el muro.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**


	10. Un nuevo comienzo

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y quiero pedir disculpas, el año pasado fue muy complicado para mí y pues tuve que poner en pausa obligatoria mi historia. Así que ahora les traigo este tan esperado capitulo por mí, es el capítulo final de esta historia, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Declaimer: esta historia es para su entretención y la mayoria de los personajes le pertences a las chicas de CLAMP.**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/**

 **Capítulo 10. Un nuevo comienzo.**

—Despierta…— Escuchaba que alguien le llamaba, todo estaba oscuro, pero podía sentir su cuerpo dolorido —Despierta…— Volvieron a decirle así que juntó todas sus fuerzas e intentó abrir sus ojos —Sakura despierta— Su vista se fue aclarando hasta que vio a la chica de pie junto a ella que la llamaba de forma tan insistente.

—Tomoyo— Pronunció el nombre de la chica, mientras ella intentaba incorporarse sobre la cama donde estaba recostada lográndolo con mucha dificultad—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó al verla con su nariz roja y sus ojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

—Sakura tienes que hacer algo— Le habló suplicante—Los van a ejecutar…— Mordiéndose el labio al sentir un nudo en su garganta.

—No…entiendo— Buscó en sus recuerdos desesperada hasta que por fin pudo recordar lo sucedido el día anterior—¿Cuándo? —

—Al atardecer…— Mirando por la ventana—Tal vez una hora a lo mucho, por favor— Se arrodilló tomándole de las manos— Tienes que hacer algo, tú tienes la bendición de la luna ¿no es así? Por favor haz algo— Apoyando su frente sobre su mano…por favor Sakura…no dejes que muera—

—Tomoyo…yo no—¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no tenía ninguna clase de poder, se sentía tan impotente.

—Yo sé que tú puedes hacer algo Sakura— El ruido de la puerta se abrió y un guardia se asomó por ella.

—El tiempo se acabó, debes salir de la habitación ya— Mirando a la joven sirviente.

La chica de cabellos azabaches se levantó regalándole una sonrisa forzada antes de retirarse, dejando a Sakura completamente inquieta, trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba tan dolorido que cayó de rodillas al piso haciéndola estremecer, se abrazó fuerte queriendo de verdad poseer aquellos poderes mágicos que tanto le atribuían, pensó y pensó que podría hacer para solucionar todo lo que ella misma había causado ¿Y si suplicaba por sus vidas? Tal vez si se dejaba poner la marca de pertenencia sin resistirse, podría pedir por sus vidas…aunque después de todo lo que pasó con el rey este no accedería. Volvió a levantarse y caminó hasta la puerta, golpeándola con sus manos —¡Por favor! Quiero hablar con el rey— Llamó sabiendo que el guardia estaba del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y corpulento se dejó ver —Tengo órdenes de retenerte de cualquier forma si intentas huir…camina— Dijo con una voz áspera e intimidante. Ambos se pusieron en marcha andando por los pasillos, la chica de cabellos castaños se sostenía del muro mientras avanzaba ya que no podía mantenerse por sí sola de pie, al dar vuelta en una esquina, el hechicero que estaba bajo las órdenes del rey los interceptó.

—¿A dónde la llevas? — Preguntó el anciano.

—Ha solicitado ver a su alteza— Respondió el guardia.

—Si es así, yo la llevaré a partir de ahora—

—Lo siento, tengo órdenes estrictas de no alejarme de su lado bajo ninguna circunstancia—

—Oh lo entiendo, pero soy yo quien la acompaña, así que no debe haber ningún problema— Haciendo algunos movimientos con su mano frente a los ojos del guardia—

—Está bien, la dejo a su cuidado— Cambió de repente de opinión el gran hombre, alejándose por uno de los pasillos.

—¿Le ha hecho algún hechizo? — Preguntó ella al ver la actitud tan rara del guardia.

—Sí, pero fue algo pequeño— Diciéndolo en un tono gracioso— Bien ahora que estamos solos, quiero hablar contigo—

—Lo siento, pero necesito ver al rey…—

-—Tú quieres salvarlos ¿no es así? —

—Sí, todo esto ha pasado por mis descuidos— Respondió intentando pasarlo, pero él se lo impidió.

—Yo te ayudaré—

—¿Qué? ¿Usted? ¿Por qué lo haría? Usted trabaja para el rey, además ¿cómo podría creer en la palabra de alguien que nos ha causado tantos problemas? — Cuestionó algo alterada, el tiempo se terminaba.

—Yo tengo mis razones— Habló de forma tranquila— No importa lo que haya hecho antes sino lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, si quieres salvarlos, tu única alternativa es vencer al rey—

—Pero yo…—

—Tú has sido bendecida con los poderes de la luna, un gran poder se esconde en tu interior—

—Eso es una mentira, ¡Solo soy una persona común y corriente! —

—Eso no es verdad, es solo que nunca nadie te enseñó a manipular tus poderes, Sakura…eres la única que puede liberar a las personas que quieres y a este pueblo de las retorcidas manos del rey—

—¡Si eso es verdad, entonces dígame que hacer! —

—Yo puedo liberar toda la energía que se encuentra dormida dentro de ti, pero al hacerlo de una sola vez, el daño que podrías sufrir podría ser muy alto, incluso podrías morir ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificarte? —

—Sí— Respondió sin titubeos— He sido muy egoísta, así que ahora debo salvarlos a todos—

—Entonces así será— Extendiendo su mano derecha sobre la frente de Sakura, una especie de energía traslucida se movió desde su mano hasta ella, envolviéndola completamente y dejándola inmóvil—

Su mente empezó a llenarse de imágenes sobre la vida que una vez llevaron sus iguales, la paz y la tranquilidad que envolvían a aquella familia tan distinguida, muchas sensaciones se agolpaban en su mente y en su corazón hasta que pudo sentir como despertaba algo en su interior, su mente se quedaba lentamente en blanco, hasta que no supo más de sí.

—Ahora podrás ayudarlos a todos— Le dijo a la chica que ahora yacía inmóvil y con la mirada sin emociones reflejadas —Lo siento, parece que el costo ya ha sido cubierto— Mirándola como caminaba de nuevo por los pasillos sin estar realmente consciente de los que pasaba, solo con el único objetivo en su mente de salvar a los que se habían sacrificado primero por ella.

Sakura caminó por los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con un grupo de soldados que intentaron detenerla, sin embargo, fueron inmediatamente abatidos por la chica que con una sola mano los dejó fuera de combate. Salió del edifico principal del palacio y miró al cielo tratando de ubicar con su mente el lugar al que tenía que ir. Pequeños fragmentos de imágenes llegaron a su mente sobre la ubicación de los tres chicos que estaban próximos a ser ejecutados, habiéndolos ya encontrado, un hermoso par de alas se desplegaron de su espalda permitiéndole elevarse por lo cielos.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

La plaza principal estaba rodeada de soldados y curiosos que querían saber que era lo que estaba pasando con esos tres chicos a los cuales iban a colgar en algunos minutos más. El rey y la chica de cabellos azabaches y mirada carmesí observaban desde un podio ubicado frente a la horca.

—Tu cooperación me ha ayudado mucho a ponerle fin a esta tediosa situación, después de que todo esto termine me gustaría que te convirtieras en una de mis concubinas especiales— le propuso mientras veía a los jóvenes prisioneros con una mirada de satisfacción y regocijo.

—Por supuesto su alteza, será…un honor— Su rostro lucía con un poco de tristeza y arrepentimiento, el hombre con quien había formado un vínculo ya no existía Y su marca de pertenencia tampoco, aunque a diferencia de Sakura, la de ella simplemente había desaparecido.

Custodiados por varios soldados, los tres hombres caminaron hacía la horca que ya se encontraba lista, estaban exhaustos y mal heridos, no podían hacer nada para evitar aquella muerte tan poco digna de ellos. Cada uno se colocó frente a su verdugo esperando la orden para que les colocaran la soga en el cuello.

—Ha sido un placer, caballeros— Habló Eriol con su singular sentido del humor.

—Nos veremos en el infierno— Respondió Eister.

—Qué final tan patético— Añadió Shaoran con una sonrisa forzada, mientras levantaba su vista al cielo admirando lo que sería su ultimo atardecer, más no estaba preparado para lo que su mirada le mostraba. Algunas hermosas plumas que caían de forma delicada siendo seguidas por una hermosa figura que tocaba el suelo frente a ellos.

—¿Un ángel? — Cuestionó Eriol de forma incrédula.

—No…— Negó Shaoran sin terminar de creer lo que veía— ¿Sakura? —

Los tres verdugos quedaron inmóviles ante la presencia de la chica, los ángeles no existían o al menos eso es lo que todos ahí pensaban. La joven caminó despacio hasta Eister primero, mirando lo mal herido que estaba, así que con delicadeza puso una mano sobre su pecho y le transmitió un poco de su energía, haciéndolo recuperar de todas sus heridas, luego caminó hasta Eriol acariciando su mejilla y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, él sonrió de vuelta cuando sintió su cuerpo sanar, recuperando en plenitud sus energías. Yendo al final con Shaoran, quien la miraba muy extrañado por su apariencia y comportamiento.

—Sakura…— Susurró su nombre, había algo diferente en su comportamiento…en su mirada. Sus heridas lo doblegaron haciéndolo caer sobre una de sus rodillas, la chica lo miró con preocupación y se apresuró a abrazarle.

—Shaoran…gracias por amarme…— Le susurró al oído mientras sanaba sus heridas, esas palabras hicieron eco en el chico ¿Por qué aquello parecía una despedida? —

—¿Sakura? — La llamó mientras le tomaba de la mejilla para que lo mirara —¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente te comportas tan extraño? —

—Debo detener al rey y hacerlo pagar por todos los pecados que ha cometido— Respondió tranquila. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa, Sakura envolvió a todos los presentes con su energía y los hizo desaparecer de aquel lugar. Quedando solamente el rey y ella.

=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Shaoran, Eister y Eriol aparecieron dentro del palacio junto con todos los habitantes del pueblo, no entendían mucho de lo que pasaba.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? — Preguntó confundido Eriol.

—Parece que Sakura nos trasladó— Respondió Eister.

—Debo regresar a la plaza— Dijo Shaoran corriendo hacia una de las grandes entradas del palacio donde fue contenido por una barrera de energía —¡¿Pero qué carajo…?!—

—Parece ser que estamos atrapados aquí— Comentó el pelinegro al ver la barrera.

—¡Eister! — Escuchó el rubio el llamado de una voz femenina tan conocida, giró su cabeza buscando con sus ojos a la chica, divisándola a unos metros corriendo hacia donde se encontraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una vez que lo tuvo cerca lo abrazó fuertemente —Me alegra verte sano y salvo—

—Me alegra mucho verte también, linda— Correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Ese hombre me dijo que estarías bien— Señalando al anciano hechicero que caminaba despacio entre la multitud.

—¡¿Tú?!— Reaccionaron los tres chicos al unísono.

—¡¿Qué planeas ahora?!— Exclamó el castaño.

—Esta vez nada, ya he cumplido con mi parte…solo me queda esperar al igual que ustedes—

Varias explosiones se hicieron presentes a lo lejos, provenían de la plaza, donde Sakura se encontraba —Tengo que ir con ella— Intentando traspasar la barrera sin éxito.

—No podrás pasar y aunque pudieras, no podrías ayudarla…mejor ríndete y espera paciente a que todo termine— Shaoran no podía creer del todo en las palabras de una persona que solo les había causado problemas, aun así, no podía hacer nada si no escapaba de aquel lugar.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/==/=/==/==/=/==/=/=/=/=

—Vaya…por fin puedo ver esos poderes en todo su esplendor— Mofándose de la chica.

—Tu alma…ya no te pertenece ¿verdad? — Mirándolo con un poco de lástima.

—No, hace mucho que me desprendí de ella. La cambié por todos estos lujos y poder que tengo ahora—

—Tu avaricia y tu codicia han hecho sufrir a muchas personas—

—Era la única forma de hacer que tus poderes despertaran—

—¿De qué hablas? —

—Yo nunca quise un heredero, eso solo fue una cortina. Lo viste ¿No? cuando el viejo despertó la magia dormida dentro tuyo, viste como uno a uno murieron a manos de la envidia de otros, yo provoqué eso…porque solo quería que uno de ustedes viviera, así sería el único que tuviera ese poder en mis manos…—

—Pero no contaste con que perderías rastro de ella…para cuando la encontraste ya era tarde, se había enamorado de otro e incluso ya tenían a su primogénito…—

—Ahhh…el amor, maldito sentimiento…no importó cuantas veces intentara conquistarla ella siempre tuvo solo ojos para ese imbécil don nadie, tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto—

—La amenazaste con asesinarlos sino los abandonaba para casarse contigo, pero no contaste con que su magia se esfumaría el día en que la obligaste a entregarse a ti…después de eso solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo sucumbiera debido al dolor y a la tristeza…—

—Fue una tonta hasta el último momento, debió simplemente aceptar la situación—

—Por eso vendiste tu alma, para tener mucho poder y así retorcer esta realidad sumiendo a todos en la misma miseria en la que tú estás—

—Eso crees tú, pero solo estoy a un paso de lograr todo lo que siempre quise, necesitaba que por tu propia cuenta quisieras despertar tus poderes. Así puedo quitártelos— Lanzando sin previo aviso una ráfaga de fuego que envolvió a la chica.

—Con eso no podrás detenerme…— Extinguiendo las llamas con su magia.

—Ya lo veremos…— Incrementando el poder de su ataque, añadiéndole relámpagos que caían a escasos centímetros de la chica.

Sakura solo se defendía sin realizar ningún ataque…la luna todavía no salía y no podía usar sus poderes a plenitud "solo un poco más" se decía a sí misma, solo debía esperar a que la luna llena se coronara sobre el cielo y entonces podría por fin ponerle fin.

El rey continuaba atacando sin darle tregua, cada ataque era más fuerte que el anterior y poco a poco comenzaba a causarle algunos cortes en la piel a la joven quien intentaba esquivar la mayor parte de ellos —¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no vas a contraatacar? De esta manera es aburrido— Realizando un último ataque lleno de energía, más no contó con que la chica contraatacaría causando una gran explosión que llenó todo de una gran nube de polvo. El rey tosió un poco y talló sus ojos buscando a la chica, pronto la vio de rodillas sobre el suelo, con sus ropas un poco desgarradas.

Se acercó hasta ella riendo al verla ahí, lastimada e indefensa —Pensé que sería más complicado…— Tomando a la chica por el cabello y lanzándola hacia el suelo para luego arrodillarse sobre ella apretando su cuello con sus toscas manos tratando de asfixiarla o romper su cuello, lo que ocurriese primero.

—¡¿Dónde están tantos poderes?!— Le exigió mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza, mientras ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre —¡Entrégamelos! — La chica solo miraba con dificultad al cielo viendo como la luna salía completamente por el horizonte.

—Nun…ca—

—¿Qué has dicho? —

—Nunca…te daré mi magia— Empujándolo con una onda de energía que lo hizo caer sobre su espalda, sujetándolo con un conjuro al suelo impidiéndole moverse.

—¡Suéltame, maldita! — Gritó sin poder moverse.

—He visto dentro de la pequeña parte de tu corazón que todavía se quedó contigo…lamento que hayas sufrido tanto en tu vida—

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú nunca entenderías nada! ¡Tú nunca entenderás lo que se siente ser odiado desde el día en que naciste! —

—Aunque te entregara mi magia, eso jamás llenaría el vacío que tienes— Formando con su magia un arco y flecha que apuntó hacia él—Ya es hora de que sigas adelante, te prometo que en tu próxima vida serás feliz— Lanzando la flecha directamente a su corazón, liberando un aura oscura con forma de dragón que intentó huir, sin embargo, fue neutralizada con otra de sus flechas.

Sakura giró su vista hacia donde se encontraba el rey, pero ahora solo había polvo que fue removido por el viento.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

En el castillo, Shaoran y los demás seguían cautivos sin poder escapar, mirando una última gran explosión que provenía de la plaza.

—Parece que por fin todo ha terminado— Habló el anciano.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Shaoran—¿Sakura está bien? —

—Por supuesto que sí…— Lentamente todas personas comenzaron a caer dormidas, todos a excepción del anciano y Shaoran.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Shaoran.

—Sakura ha puesto a todos a dormir para que olviden la vida que llevaban con el rey y así puedan crear una nueva realidad, una donde no haya tanto sufrimiento—

—¿Y por qué nosotros no? —

—Parece que ella todavía quiere despedirse de ti— Comenzando a desvanecerse— Deberías ir a buscarla—

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

—Lo lograste…— Le habló de forma suave el anciano a la joven que permanecía inmóvil mirando a la luna, mientras una gran energía la envolvía cada vez con más intensidad.

—Así…parece— Tratando de contener su energía ya con cierta dificultad.

—Es hora de que yo también me marche, he prolongado mucho esto gracias a mi fuerte deseo de venganza, pero ahora todo eso acabó—

—Ella te espera…—

—Como quisiera verla…sin embargo dudo mucho que al lugar a donde voy esté ella—

—Ella estará ahí— Sonriéndole ampliamente.

—¿La viste? — Preguntó con su voz entrecortada y algunas lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

—Sí, ella está muy feliz y está ansiosa por verte—

El anciano rompió en llanto, lo que tanto deseaba por fin se iba a cumplir— Me alegro tanto, temía que todavía estuviera cargando con tanto dolor sobre sus hombros— Sorprendiéndose un poco cuando sintió la cálida mano de la chica limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Te pareces a ella…— Acariciándole la cabeza como si de una niña se tratara.

—Los lazos sanguíneos no se pueden negar…— Viendo como su figura se iba convirtiendo en la de un joven alto y apuesto.

—Gracias Sakura por todo…— Desapareciendo poco a poco, quedando en su lugar una hermosa flor de tulipán plantada en el suelo.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Shaoran corría lo más rápido que podía hasta la plaza, cuando por fin llegó pudo observar a la chica a lo lejos, hablando con el anciano antes de que este desapareciera entre destellos de luz.

—¡Sakura! — Gritó Shaoran mientras corría hacia ella.

—Shaoran…— Sonrió y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo con muchas ganas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? — Correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Estoy bien…—

—¿Por qué tu cuerpo está así? — Haciendo alusión al resplandor.

—Hay una gran energía mágica recorriendo mi cuerpo— Encogiéndose un poco debido a cada vez era más difícil controlarla.

—¿Te duele? Tenemos que buscar ayuda— Tratándola de levantar en brazos.

—No— Deteniéndole — No hay mucho tiempo—

—¿De qué hablas? —

—Una vez que libere mi energía toda la magia oscura del rey que tenía sumido a este lugar bajo una realidad retorcida, desaparecerá…la vida de todos en este lugar se reiniciará…olvidarán todo—

—¿Quieres decir que Eister y Tomoyo olvidarán lo que sienten? —

—Sí…—

—¿…Y nosotros? —

—También—

—No estoy de acuerdo…debe haber otra forma—

—No la hay…por eso quería verte una última vez…— Acariciando su mejilla— Gracias por amarme…—

—No Sakura…por favor— Sosteniendo su mano mientras la veía derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Te amo Shaoran… ¿Me regalas un último beso? — Su cuerpo ya no podía resistir más.

—Sakura…te amo— Con un nudo en la garganta la beso con muchas ganas.

En medio de ese beso una gran ola de energía recorrió toda la región cubriéndola con una reconfortante sensación de paz y tranquilidad…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Dos años después.

Los habitantes del pueblo parecían no haberse percatado que ahí quien reinaba no era aquel infame hombre, sino una linda chica que a veces parecía un poco torpe, nadie dudaba de su capacidad de gobernar, además de que contaba con tres caballeros que se encargaban de que sus mandatos fuesen cumplidos de forma fiel.

Las marcas de pertenencia habían desaparecido y ahora las mujeres eran libres de enamorarse y de casarse con quien quisieran, aunque ciertos grupos de familias adineradas todavía practicaban matrimonios arreglados, algo que no era muy bien visto por la sociedad en general.

La paz, la tranquilidad y la prosperidad eran sinónimos de aquel lugar, lo que la había hecho crecer considerablemente. La noticia de que ahora una amable reina gobernaba aquel lugar, atraía el comercio, los tratados con otros reinos y los pretendientes también.

=/=/=/=/=

La reina se encontraba disfrutando del atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación en compañía de su doncella principal.

—¿Quiere que le sirva más té? — Preguntó al ver la taza vacía.

—Estoy bien así— Mirándola con una suave sonrisa— Y ya te he dicho que me hables de tú—

—Discúlpeme su alteza, es que no me acostumbro…— Dándose cuenta de la formalidad en sus palabras— Perdón…— Agregó riendo un poco.

—Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo Tomoyo— Riendo también.

La habitación quedó en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que un suspiro de la castaña se hizo escuchar —¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? — Preguntó un poco dudosa la pelinegra.

—…sí, solo estaba pensando— Mirando con cierta melancolía hacia el horizonte— ¿Alguna vez ha tenido la sensación de que olvidaste algo? —

—¿Se refiere a como cuando uno olvida quitar el agua del té del fuego? — Preguntó de forma inocente.

—No— Riendo un poco, la chica sí que era ocurrente a veces— No puedo dejar de sentir que he olvidado algo muy importante en mi vida…y duele cada vez que pienso en eso, me duele mucho mi corazón— Volteando a ver a la chica con sus ojos cristalinos— ¿De verdad se puede olvidar algo que era de suma importancia? — Sonriendo de forma forzada.

—Yo antes sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho…sin embargo después de que…— Sonrojándose ligeramente— Eister y yo nos casamos, esa sensación desapareció—Acercándose a ella para limpiar una pequeña lágrima fugitiva — No digo que necesite un hombre a su lado, pero tal vez…—

El sonido de algunos golpes en la puerta de la habitación distrajo a ambas chicas —Adelante— Respondió la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

—Con su permiso su alteza— Tres hombres atravesaron la puerta caminando hacia las chicas, mostrando una reverencia.

—Alférez Shaoran, caballero Eister, buenas tardes— Reverenció la joven.

—Hemos terminado las rondas de hoy sin ninguna novedad— Habló el castaño.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, entonces pueden retirarse de sus labores por hoy—

—Gracias— Respondieron los tres.

—Señorita Sakura, ya que he quedado libre de mis obligaciones por hoy ¿Cree que podría llevarme a Tomoyo conmigo? — Preguntó el pelirrubio, aunque ya estaba casi seguro de la respuesta la reina era muy complaciente en ese sentido.

—Por supuesto que sí, Tomoyo debe estar cansada, después de todo ahora un pequeño ser crece dentro tuyo…— Mirando su vientre con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué habla su alteza? — Preguntó Eister confundido al igual que su joven esposa.

—Del bebé que están esperando… ¿Todavía no lo sabían? — Preguntó al verlos con su rostro incrédulo.

—Pero yo no puedo…tener hijos— Habló la pelinegra con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tal vez eso fue antes…pero ahora dentro de unos meses, un nuevo miembro se unirá a su familia—

—Si la reina lo dice, definitivamente debe estar en lo cierto. Muchas felicidades a ambos— Añadió Shaoran, extendiendo su mano a Eister que todavía no terminaba de creerlo.

—Eister, Tomoyo ¡Muchas felicidades! — felicitó también Eriol— Tenemos que ir a celebrar un día de estos—

El par de esposos se miró por algunos segundos, mientras lágrimas caían de los ojos amatistas al tiempo que frotaba su vientre —Gracias, linda. En este momento me siento un hombre muy afortunado— Abrazándola con fuerza.

—Y yo muy afortunada de poder esperar un hijo tuyo— Correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Gracias su alteza por la maravillosa noticia— Tomando de la mano a su esposa —Si nos disculpan…— Haciendo una reverencia para despedirse, querían ir a celebrar de forma mucho más íntima de tan maravillosa sorpresa.

—Nosotros también nos retiramos— Hablaron los otros dos reverenciando a la chica.

—Alférez Shaoran— Le sostuvo la mano para evitar que se fuera

—Me retiro primero su alteza— Mirando sonriente a los otros dos, antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Sé que no es luna llena…pero mis poderes están muy altos…— Dijo una vez que quedaron solos.

—Lo entiendo…vendré cuando la luna esté en lo alto del cielo— Tomándole con delicadeza la mano y besándola antes de marcharse.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=

Shaoran llegó hasta su habitación dentro del palacio y se sentó sobre la cama, recordando la primera vez que había hecho el ritual de intercambio con la reina, aquel día algo dentro de su pecho se había encendido, algo que lo hacía olvidar esa sensación de vacío que tenía en su corazón.

/

Una noche de luna llena mientras caminaba por los pasillos cercanos a la habitación de la reina, escuchó ruidos provenientes de dicho lugar, se acercó y tocó a la puerta, al no obtener respuesta entró encontrando a la chica sobre la cama con sus hermosas alas extendidas completamente mientras los rayos de luna hacían brillar su piel en la oscuridad, su respiración era agitada y se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de contenerse, su primera reacción fue acercarse para saber si se encontraba bien acariciando su hombro para llamar su atención ya que parecía estar ensimismada—

—Su alteza… ¿Se encuentra bien? — Tomándole de la mejilla.

—Joven…Shaoran— Respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas —Mi cuerpo tiene mucha energía almacenada…— Abrazándose más fuerte a sí misma.

—¿Le duele? ¿Quiere que traiga a un médico? —

—Por favor…déjame pasarte algo de mi energía…— Mirándolo directamente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a cada minuto—

—¿Eso le ayudará? —

—Sí…—

—¿Qué debo hacer? —

La joven se incorporó un poco y sin dudarlo lo besó, algo que tomó completamente desprevenido al hombre que correspondió un poco confundido sintiendo una gran energía revitalizadora invadir su cuerpo, alejando cualquier molestia y cansancio de su tan agotador día.

—Joven Shaoran…no es suficiente— Dijo con dificultad entre ese beso que se había llenado de pasión— Tiene que haber más contacto entre nuestros cuerpos o no podré liberar mi energía—

—¿Qué necesita que haga? — Continuando con el juego de besos.

—Toma mi cuerpo…hazme tuya…— Aquella solicitud lo tomó por sorpresa, su cuerpo no era indiferente ante sus besos, pero ¿realmente estaba bien aquello?

—-¿Está segura de eso? No quisiera que después…—

—Estaré bien, es parte de un ritual de intercambio— Invitándolo a la cama.

Después de aquello Sakura lo nombró alférez dado que ahora era capaz de manipular la magia, aunado a sus grandes habilidades, lo hacían su perfecta mano derecha.

/

Se dirigió hasta la habitación principal, entró sigiloso viendo inmediatamente a lo que buscaba; ahí, sobre la cama, se encontraba sentada la joven reina, mirándolo fijamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su cuerpo despedía un ligero brillo azulado que confirmaba la gran cantidad de energía que trataba de reprimir.

—Su alteza…— Reverenció el joven alférez.

—Alférez Shaoran…— Mordiendo ligeramente su labio —Acérquese de prisa…— Estirando su mano.

Shaoran se acercó deprisa, tomándole de la mano para jalarla un poco hacia él, la abrazó y aspiró el dulce aroma de su cuerpo, la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla siendo correspondido con muchas ganas por parte de ella.

—Shaoran…—Pronunció con dificultad— Por favor…—

—Su alteza si no la preparo bien…podría lastimarla— Tratando de resistir, aunque en realidad estaba igual de ansioso que la joven.

—Estoy lista… Te necesito— Suplicó.

No pudiendo seguir ignorando esas tiernas suplicas, desabotonó su pantalón bajándolo lo suficiente para mostrar su erección, palpitante y dura. Abrió las piernas de la chica y sin esperar más, se hundió en su cuerpo de forma rápida arrancando un gemido de ambos. Las embestidas eran rápidas y marcadas, llenas de desesperación y deseo, el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían chapoteaba debido a la humedad de ambos; Shaoran podía sentir como la energía recorría poco a poco su cuerpo brindándole fuerza y vitalidad, ella lo había escogido a él para que la protegiera y aquello a lo que lo llamaba lo hacía sentir una conexión muy íntima.

Poco a poco sentía como ella estaba llegando al final, pronto terminaría de liberar su poder —Shaoran…— Susurraba su nombre, mientras se sostenía firmemente con sus manos a las sábanas de la cama. Solo bastó una embestida más para que su cuerpo le entregara el resto de su energía, los espasmos en su vientre la hicieron perderse algunos segundos, su compañero continuó el vaivén con la misma intensidad hasta que su cuerpo se liberó dejando salir su semilla en lo más profundo del pequeño cuerpo. Recargó su frente sobre el pecho de Sakura respirando de forma agitada, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Se incorporó un poco y besó la mejilla de la joven reina para después abandonar su cuerpo y recostarse al lado de ella. Sakura se giró de lado hacia él, sonriendo ligeramente —Gracias alférez Shaoran— Él solo asintió sintiendo una gran incomodidad.

Se levantó y acomodó sus ropas —Me retiro su majestad…— Le dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué te marchas? — Preguntó algo preocupada —¿No…te gustó? —

—Claro que sí, siempre renueva mis energías, el ritual es algo de lo que siempre disfrutaré, sin embargo, ya terminó y no quisiera seguir incomodándola con mi presencia—

—No me incómodas…me siento bien con tu presencia— Una sensación cálida invadió su pecho ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? No podía recordarlo…

—Me alegra escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su majestad, aun así, no sería prudente seguir permaneciendo aquí, su alteza necesita descansar— Caminando hacia la puerta.

—Alférez…— Dudando —Shaoran…no te vayas…—

—¿Por qué su alteza? — Mirándola sin comprender del todo —¿Se siente en peligro? —

—No…es que siento un vacío en mi pecho cuando te vas después de terminar un ritual…— Apretando sus puños en la bata—Es una sensación desagradable…—

—Entiendo…si el deseo de su alteza es que me quede entonces lo cumpliré— Regresando hasta ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama—

—Me quedare con usted hasta que logré conciliar el sueño…— Sonriéndole.

—Se equivoca…— Sintiéndose un poco frustrada por no poder expresar correctamente esa sensación tan extraña en su interior —Quiero que repita el ritual conmigo aunque ya no sea necesario y que se quede a pasar la noche junto a mí una vez que nuestros cuerpos estén exhaustos y que mañana cuando despierte sea usted lo primero que vea en las mañanas y lo último que mis ojos observen en la noche, quiero algo más de usted y no sé qué es…— Sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras lágrimas resbalaban sin permiso por sus mejillas —Qué tonta… no sé por qué mis ojos…—

—Su alteza… ¿Está enamorada de mí? — Limpiando las lágrimas que se rehusaban a detenerse.

—¿Enamorada…? Eso es…—

—¿Su corazón late deprisa cuando me ve? —

—Sí…—

—¿Se siente nerviosa cuando la observo? —

—Sí—

—¿Se siente angustiada cuando salgo a misiones?

—Sí…—

—¿Le gustaría que la besara en cada oportunidad que se me presentara? —

—Sí…—

—¿Qué fuera su pareja en los bailes? —

—Sí…—

—¿Quisiera que yo estuviera enamorado de usted?

–Sí…— Echándose a llorar, el darse cuenta de que ella era capaz de tener esos sentimientos estaba siendo abrumador.

—No llore…— Animándola a acurrucarse en su pecho.

—Me siento muy avergonzada…—

—Su alteza…yo siento algo muy fuerte por usted, una conexión más allá que el ritual de intercambio de energía, pero solo soy su alférez…no estoy a su altura— Confortándola.

—Pero eso no importa…yo soy libre de escoger con quién quiero estar— Aguantando el llanto—Shaoran… ¿Me quieres? —

—Por supuesto que sí— Acariciando sus cabellos ondulados— La amo…—

—Entonces quédate conmigo por favor…—

—Si me quedo con usted, no hay vuelta de hoja…jamás la dejaré sola ¿Está de acuerdo con eso? —

—¡Sí! — Sonriendo ampliamente, limpiándose las lágrimas de forma infantil.

—Entonces prepárese porque esta noche no dormiremos— Sonriendo con un poco de malicia, haciendo ruborizar a la joven, quien después sonrió abrazándolo con efusividad.

La sensación de vacío había desaparecido…tal vez nunca pudieran recordar el motivo que aquello, pero sin duda este nuevo sentimiento los hacía sentirse completos.

 **FIN.**

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí significa que terminaron de leer el último capítulo de "Resplandor de luna" y se los agradezco de todo corazón, soy consciente de que quedaron algunos cabos sueltos por ahí, pero de verdad me urgía escribir esto y subirlo, así que si tienen alguna duda que quieran resolver, dejénme un comentario y se los explicaré.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me ayudaron mucho, los leí tantas veces pidiendo por el día en que pudiera traerles este desenlace, la forma en la que recibieron esta historia de la que tenía tantas dudas me hizo sentir cada vez mas confianza mientras la escribia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

 **No olviden pasarse por mis otras dos historias "El baile" de CCS y "Confusión en San Valentín" de YOI.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**

 **¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
